


The Girl From Space

by Adayinmymeadow



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead Series - Robert Kirkman & Jay Bonansinga
Genre: Alien Character(s), Aliens, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 60,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayinmymeadow/pseuds/Adayinmymeadow
Summary: negan and Simon meet someone that's not entirely human, but she saves the day.





	1. She came from Space!

**Author's Note:**

> this was an idea about an alien girl from an alternate universe coming to stop a rouge evil alien. never finished it. Didn’t work out, but i wanted to post it because i liked it. this was written about two years ago.
> 
> also a lot of the chapters won't be in any certain order.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan and Simon get the surprise of their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this a long time ago, probably two years ago. i really liked it and have a few chapters backlogged.

 Negan found himself moving quickly toward the cells flanked by two of his men. He had gotten a urgent call in the dead of the night . Apparently there had been a break in. His men managed to capture the person, but they had put up a hell of a fight. Negan rubbed his chin with his hand in thought. Who was crazy enough to try to steal from him? He came up the door Simon was leaning against  a serious look on his face, two other men were with Simon, they were whispering amongst themselves. 

    “how many men?” negan asked. Simon shook his head. 

      “none dead,  But a lot are hurt. The worst ones are Micah, he has two broken ribs, and Jefferson has a broken leg.” Simon answered. Negan raised an eyebrow. “but that’s not the best part. “ Simon grinned up at his boss, as he opened the door. Negan gave him a confused look  but walked past him in to the dark room.  The little light that shone In the room  reflected on black hair. The figure in the corner sat on their rump, legs pulled to their chest and face buried in their knees. Delicately looking arms wrapped around their legs. The head slowly rose and Negan found himself staring down at a young girl. 

    Her large almond eyes were a red brown, her lips were coated in plum lipstick and she had a bruise forming on the lower part of her jaw. He couldn’t help but noticed her hair was a Mohawk. Her eyes were rimmed red, as if she had been crying. She was pouting up at him. When he took a step closer to her she jumped to her feet and pressed her back against the wall. Her eyes narrowed at him. 

    “touch me and I’ll break your leg too.” She hissed. Negan couldn’t help but noticed that her canines in her mouth were a tad longer then normal giving her the look of a little vampire. 

      “did you just fucking threaten me girl?” Negan asked tilting his head at her. She bit her lip,  her little fangs poking over her bottom lip. She looked over his shoulder at Simon and them back at him. 

     “I need to get out of here, your people are in danger.” She ignored his question. Negan swiped his tongue over his bottom lip in thought. She watched his mouth before returning her gaze to his eyes. “ I admit, I should have spoken with the leader,  but the matter was grave. I didn’t steal anything, and I admit I hurt those two men. However they should have kept their hands to themselves.”  Negan turned Simon, who smiled and wiggles his eyebrows at him as if says the girl was hilarious. 

  “what’s your name sweetheart.” Negan asked. The girl looked down at her feet and grabbed her left arm turned away from him slightly. 

    “A6613.” She whispered. Negan turned to Simon, Who shrugged in return. Negan rubbed his chin in thought once again and sighed. He repeated his question and she repeated her answer. 

    “Look,” Negan started. “ I don’t have time to fucking play these games. You’re going to stay in here until you’re ready to tell me your real name.” the girl’s head snapped up to look at him in horror. 

    “you can’t lock me up!  The highest have given me a mission! Your people’s lives depend on me!” she took a two towards him,  Negan quickly held out Lucille stopping her in her tracks. She looked down at the barb wired bat in what looked like wonder and slowly cupped the end of the bat with her bare hands. Negan watched her slowly drag her hands down the end of the bat. 

    “what an archaic weapon.” She murmured, then cried out and pulled her hands off of Lucille. She stared down the budding blood drops in awe. Negan found himself staring at the girl,  the way she had caressed Lucille woke something in him. She looked up at him. Negan knew he had to get out of there before he pushed her against the wall and had his way with her. 

    “Simon, set her up with some bedding and In the morning we’ll have a chat.” Negan turned and stepped out of the room. When he turned back to her she was watching him with sad eyes. She looked up at Simon. 

    “but that’s my assigned name.” she told the Moustache man. “you have to listen-“ Simon gently pushes her back in to the room before closing the door. Negan could her speaking but it was muffled. Simon gave quick orders to his men before he followed Negan to his room. 

      “what do you think Neegs?” Simon asked. “the way she speaks I would think she was from the kingdom.” Negan nodded. 

        “what did she have on her?” Negan asked. Simon reached in to his pocket pulling out a small notebook. 

      “nothing, just the clothes on her back.” Negan had a nagging feeling in his gut. 

        “ double the men at the guard and patrol, I have a feeling she’s not alone.” With that both men went their separate ways. 

 

    Negan woke up to the feeling of someone in his room. Thinking it was one of his wives coming back for more, he rolled over to see a silhouette in the corner of the room. Green glowing eyes stared back at him and just as he reached for Lucille, the figure lunged at him. 

 

    Negan woke up with a start, Looking around his room.  sunlight streaming through his window. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. Lucille next to him on the bed. He could barely remember his dream but he knew for the first time in along time he was scared. He threw his legs over the side of his bed and stood up,  only to stumble back on his bed. He had been hit with a dizzy spell. Negan shook his head trying to rid of the feeing. A dull throb caught his attention, he looked down at his hip and saw what looked like scratches, they were red and puffy. He hissed in pain as he gently touched the wounded area. He looked at Lucille, he must’ve gotten caught on her during his nightmare. He made Note to himself to see Doctor Carson to disinfect the area. But first he had someone to see. 

 

    Simon leaned against the wall, nausea hammering through him. He was trying to remember the dream he had but as always the memories of them ebbed away once he opened his eyes. There was a dull pain in his abdomen and he honestly felt he was going to die. Maybe that was just him being a drama king but he didn’t feel too good. He could hear their new prisoner muttering to herself and every so often she would kick the wall in anger. She shouted something but it was too muffled by the door to understand. Simon closed his eyes and buried his face against the wall groaning in pain. The room went quiet. 

      “are you feeling well?” her voice came through the door. Simon didn’t answer. “you’re infected. I could smell it.” Simon let out a humorless laugh. 

          “we’re all infected.” He growled. He didn’t have time for her nonsense. He could hear her sniffing the door. What the fuck? Simon saw negan heading his way. He quickly straighten up. 

           “morning, Si. You don’t look too good.” Simon gave him a grin and opened the door. As soon as he did he was bombarded by the prisoner. She pushed herself up against him sniffing him. She then proceeded to rip open Simon’s button up to reveal his abdomen, a mark that looked like scratches greeted them. Negan felt him quickly grab at his wound in surprise. She then turned to Negan her eyes wide, and proceeded to do the same, Sniffing him along the chest and neck. She quickly pulled away from Negan and unzipped his leather jacket and pulled up his shirt revealing the same wound. She growled in anger and looked between both men . 

      “where is your medical practitioner?” she asked. “you two are infected you have mere hours before you two become a feeding frenzy for the parasites.” Negan and Simon exchanged looks of disbelief. Before Negan could yell at her, a sharp pain burst through him, he cried out and stumbled back. Simon cried out reaching for his leader, bit stopped short when Negan raised his shirt to look at his wound. The wound was physically moving as if there was something beneath his flesh. 

        “what the fuck is that!?” Simon shouted pointing to Negan’s wound. A6613 swooped down and picked up Negan as if he didn’t weigh a thing tossing him over her shoulder. Which looked ridiculous, since she was probably 5’3. “ how the hell are you-“ she cut him off by grabbing his ripped shirt and bringing his face down to hers 

 

  “the parasites have already begun to hatch,  I need medical supplies. You have a few more minutes until they hatch, we have no time to spare. ” She said in a calm manner. Once Simon nodded, she let him go. He quickly picked up Lucille and moved toward the medical room. 

  Doctor Emmett Carson jumped to his feet when Simon burst into the room. A6613 followed closely behind. She laid out Negan gently on the table. 

  “you! Medical practitioner, I need syringes, scalpels, antibiotics and something they can throw up in.” A6613 shouted. Simon moved the medical cabinet, searching for what she had asked for. Doctor Carson watched the three, Negan on his back groaning, his body would arched every so often with jolts of pain. Simon frantically searching for the syringes. A6613 pulled off her jacket and unzipped her catsuit, exposing her neck that was wrapped in a think choker, the choker was connected by a strap that went down between her breast and disappeared in to her catsuit. 

    Simon finally found the syringes and turned to A6613. However it was the large gem that was held in place by the fabric that caught Simons eyes. It was a lavender color and red dots danced along the gemstone exterior. Simon watched as she cupped her hands in front of the gem and a small vial appeared floating and then gently landed in her palms. Simon watched in astonishment. 

  A loud shout came from Doctor Carson as he picked up Simon and chucked him across the room. A6613 moved out of his way as he slashed at her with a scalpel. Just as she dished out a roundhouse kick, Doctor Carson ducked and she kicked Negan in the face as he sat up swinging Lucille. He flew off the table and landed on the ground groaning. 

      Simon managed to pull out his gun ready to shoot the doctor when A6613 shouted for him to stop. The doctor turned to Simon, and Simon almost shit his pants. The doctors eyes were big the size of tennis balls completely black. His hands had morphed in to what looked like pangolin hands,  except they were greyish with solid looking spikes growing out of his knuckles. The doctors mouth was wide, the edges of his mouth hitting his earlobes. His teeth sharp and dripping with green saliva. A6613 jumped on the doctor’s back jamming the syringe tip in to his neck. The doctor creature let out a scream and tried to toss the girl off of him. 

  Simon was suddenly thrown to his back in pain. He looked down to see the wound on his abdomen, pulsing and moving. He cursed and looked up as the doctor fell to his knees, he watched in horror as something grey and black forced it’s way out of the doctor’s mouth. The creature was long like a snake., however six legs that resembled a Scorpion sprang from either side of its body, it’s head flat like a cobra, it’s eyes wide. The creature hissed at him and dodged the attack from A6613, before throwing itself out the window. 

  Simon cried out in pain curling in to a ball. His stomach felt like it was splitting, his head throbbed with pain. In the corner of his eye he saw Negan foaming at his mouth, eyes slowly going black. The pain was unbearable, Simon looked up as A6613 came over him, the syringe coming closer, then everything went quiet. 

      Simon was the first to wake up. He looked around the room with his eyes, before he decided to sit up. The ache in his body reassured him what he had witness was real. He in a hospital bed, and next to his bed was another hospital bed with Negan peaceful sleeping. Simon looked down realizing he had no shirt on and his wound was patched up. 

“what the fuck happened?” Negan’s voice brought Simon’s attention to him. Negan slowly sat up and hissed in pain. 

  “you two are finally awake.” A6613 came into the room, Arat right behind her. “ I’ve already issued the order for the vaccines. Your people are getting saved as we speak.” A6613 smiles at the two men. Arat looked displeased. 

“she said there was a bug going around, and that you sent out the order.” Arat looked at Negan as if she wanted to hear it with her own ears. He turned to A6613 and nodded. 

  “make sure everyone gets it, no points needed.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. Trying to make the situation of what had happen. “ if anyone fights you force them.” Arat nodded, she  glared at A6613 before exiting the room. She watched Arat leave before turning to Negan. 

    “I apologize about your face.” She quipped. “I didn’t expect you to sit up.” Negan gave a gruff laugh. 

  “that was one hell of a kick.” A6613 moved between the beds lowering the metal bars on either side of their beds, and moved them close together, so that Simon and Negan laid next to each other. She sat on the edge on the beds. Smiling at the two of them. Both men stared at her as if trying to convince themselves that this wasn’t a dream. 

“The highest has informed me that he will be arriving soon.” She sounded giddy as She begun to crawl upwards toward the men. “I Also set traps with your home. The creature is still at large.” She yawned as she cuddled between the two. A purring sound begun to emit from her chest and she nuzzled Negan and then turned and nuzzled Simon. 

“what the fuck is going on?” Negan asked as she sleepily blinked at him. She yawned again stretching out like a cat. Simon watched her as she curled up in a ball. 

  “isn’t it obvious?” she whispered, eyes closing. “your compound has been invaded by extraterrestrials.” 

    Negan found himself looking at Simon.


	2. Information and Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan and Simon get a little information from A661. they also receive rewards from her boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like A6613's character. also i've had a lot of these chapters on backlog. hope you enjoy this slow introduction.

Negan found himself watching A6613 swing around Lucille, she was in awe of the object. Simon sat next to him, watching the young lady as well. She giggled as she swung the bat, in the quiet room the swoosh of the object could be heard. 

“What an archaic weapon!” She declared as she swung the bat once again. She brought the bat to her face studying the surface and barbwire. “Hmmm…steel…” she touched one of the sharp edges. “To catch the skin of the victim…how gruesome.” She turned to Negan. “And you named this Lucille?” Negan nodded. She turned to Simon. 

“Do you have one as well?” She asked. Simon shook his head. 

“Nope, that’s one of a kind.” He answered, looking over at Negan, who just stared at the girl. She made a sound of understanding. “What the fuck are you?” Simon asked. 

“And what the fuck do you mean extraterrestrials?” Negan finally spoke up. He had been trying to wrap his mind around what she had told them a day ago. She sighed and placed Lucille gently next to Negan. She then crawled on the foot of their bed. She sat cross legged and studied the two. 

Negan studied her back, her mohawk was in an elegant hairstyle of braids and twist. Her catsuit was of black and silver, zipped up to her neck. She now wore gloves. Her mouth still painted in that plum color. 

“I am a warrior of the Guardians of Intelligence and Peace. We stride to bring the universes peace from out-worldly threats.” She started. “We protect those cannot protect themselves.” 

“And that creature?” Simon spoke up. “What the fuck was that?” Simon could still see it when he slept. The image of Dr. Carson burned in his mind. The creature inches from his face, the phantom pain from the “infection”. 

“That was a Tracian.” She answered. “They’re a species that thrive on the body of organic matter. They live to eat, and breed. If the eggs had hatched inside the two of you, then this entire community would have met its end, and if the creature had been able to find more host this world would be over run.” Negan gave a laugh shaking his head. 

“Shit, when you think zombies were the thing to fear.” He laughed. A6613 tilted her head. 

“The ones you should fear are the living,” she took a breath. “They tend to stab you when your back is turned.” 

“That aside,” Simon spoke up. “How the fuck did it get here?” A6613 gave a sigh. 

“I have no idea,” she raised her gloved hand and tapped on the circular plate on her palm, Simon and Negan jumped as a small holographic screen popped up. They saw strange language flashing across the screen. “I was sent by the Highest to check on an abandon planet with strange reading, by the time I got to the area a portal had opened and this universe had been selected.” She tapped on the glove a few more times the screen changing to pictures of the creature. 

“So, what the fuck happens now?” Negan asked. She gave a sigh. 

“The creature is still at large, but the good thing is the creature is of habit, it might come back and I’ll be ready for it.” She smiled at them. “So, with your permission, I ask to stay and fulfill my duty.” She smiled at them. Negan and Simon looked at each other. Negan turned back to A6613 she stared at the two intently. Her eyes flickering between both men. Her pupils suddenly enlarging to the point that her irises were barely slits. 

“You can fucking stay, but I expect some kind of payment for putting you up.” A6613 nodded enthusiastically. 

“Oh yes the Highest will compensate you for your help!” She gave an excited squeal. “Oh, this is exciting, I never really do field work! They just send me to fight, I never get to study the locals.” She rolled off the bed to her feet. “I have to speak with the Highest on your payment, you accept gold correct?” Negan and Simon both laughed. She tilted her head at them. 

“No, that’s worthless here. weapons or food will be fucking great.” A6613 shook her head. 

“I’m sorry, but weapons are forbidden.” She answered. “I’m speak to my Highest, he will know what gifts to give you.” 

“Alien girl! Alien girl!” A voice shouted, they all turned to the hospital room door. A group of children gathered at the doorway. “Let’s play!” One of the kids shouted. A6613 nodded. 

“Oh yes! Hide and seek?” She asked as she moved towards them. She turned to the men and nodded her head. 

“Get well soon.” With that she ran after the children. 

“Shit,” Negan growled as he laid back in the pillows. “What the fuck is this shit?” He asked Simon nodded. 

“You should have seen it, Neegs.” Simon said softly. “It was something out of fucking sci fi movie.” Negan turned to Simon. “For the first time since the end…I was fucking terrified.” Negan didn’t say anything. He had been terrified as well. She saved their life, their community’s lives… he closed his eyes and listened to the sound of children screaming with laughter. All because of her they got to survive another day. 

 

Two days later, Negan and Simon rushed to the gates. They had gotten a frantic call from the guards. As they approached the gates, they saw a6613 standing in front of three live cows surrounded by children. Four large crates nearby, arat and fat joey were excitedly going through one of the crates.. 

“Oh!” A6613 called once she caught sight of the men. “the Highest has delivered your compensation!” 

“look Mr. Negan!” one of the kids shouted as he petted the cow. “a real cow!” the kids cheered as they continued to pet the large animals. 

“Boss,” fat joey shouted excitedly. “you gotta look at this!” Negan and Simon moved toward the crates. 

“oh yes!” a6613 took a few steps toward them smiling. “red meat for the community, sweets from various universes, and books of knowledge for the children, your school was lacking in that department.” A6613 turned back to the cows. “dairy cows, the Highest will send chickens once we built the proper shelter for the animals.” Negan turned to her. “oh, and he sent a few fruit trees, I noticed that a few of the children are lacking in certain vitamins. I'll find suitable soil and plant them.” 

“Shit, girly you just made my fucking day!” Negan grinned. He begun to instruct his people on taking everything inside to do an inventory. He then turned to the cows. “what the fuck am I going to do with those?” he asked Simon. One of the cows mooed and ate the hay from the children hands. 

“the species found a space near the building, not far.” A6613 spoke up. “they’re working on the shelter for these animals.” Negan and Simon turned to her. 

“species?” both men spoke. A6613 nodded. 

“oh yes, the second in command is here over seeing this delivery.” she gave the cow that pushed its head into her hand a pat on the head. “now, children, return to class, you can play with the cows later.” the children nodded and ran to the teacher nearby. “this way if you please.” she took hold of the ropes tied around collars of the cows’ necks and lead them behind the factory building. 

Negan gave a whistle as they came up to a group of people working on what looked like a barn, he could see bundles of hay nearby, and wooden planks. 

“I do have to warn you gentlemen,” a6613 stopped turning to them with a tense look. “a majority of species do not like to wear their limiters, or in your words disguises, so please don’t stare too long or make any rude comments. Sergeant commander has killed for far less.” Negan raised an eyebrow, Simon nodded. “they sent the animals variety, since your people wouldn’t comprehend the...other type of species.” Simon had a feeling she meant aliens like the one that had attacked them. 

“Warrior, A6613 step forward!” a stong and deep voice called to them. A6613 turned back to the species and moved toward them. Negan and Simon noticed that there were about six people including the Sergeant. As the three came up to the group, a small person that looked like a humanoid lizard came out, taking the ropes from her hands, she gave a nod of thanks and moved to hug the Sergeant. “how are you?” they asked. 

Negan couldn’t help but stare, the person was taller than him about seven feet tall, packed with muscle, fur covered their entire body, Negan and Simon noticed that the Sergeant had green fabric wrapped around their neck, a strip of fabric went down between their pecs, and disappeared in to the waistband of their pants, however a green gem glowed at them, not lavender like A6613s. Their feet were bare, exposing hind legs like a tiger, a tail came around their back wrapping around their waist, their fur white and golden, their face was of a tiger, their round ears moving this way and that. Negan and Simon watched as the two rubbed their heads against each other, purring could be heard. 

“that is fucking cool.” Simon whispered. He noticed the sergeant give a grin, then looked down at A6613, the two began to speak a language that sounded alien like with clicks and tongue pops. Negan and Simon noticed the other species moved toward them speaking in the same language, both men took steps back as they crowded them. There was about two lizards, one that looked like a dog, two frogs, and one hamster. The species reached out touching both men. 

“look this one has hair on his face, and this one had it over his lip!” the dog said in English their tail wagging. “they’re hairy but not hairy!” 

“they look like A6613 in her limiters!” the muted color frog spoke. 

“this one has muscles! Are you a warrior?” the colorful frog spoke. 

“humans look weird!” 

“enough,” the sergeant spoke up. Just as quickly as the group surrounded them, they moved away. “gentlemen follow me.” the sergeant turned to A6613. “you get to work.” she nodded, gave the men a small smile and moved following the group toward the unused beams of wood. Negan and Simon followed the sergeant. Once the group were far away, the tiger spoke. 

“A6613 tells me that the Highest has allowed her to do field work.” Negan and Simon looked at each other. 

“she mentioned it.” Simon answered. The sergeant shook their head. 

“I do have to inform you, that A6613 isn’t built for field work, she is a warrior. Trained to fight and destroy. She knows nothing of humans and the way they live or act.” the sergeant rubbed paw down the side of their face, sighing. “she can be very naïve, to many things presented here in your universe.” 

“you must care a lot about her.” Negan stated. The sergeant nodded. 

“I am her aunt.” she stated. Both men looked surprised. 

“why doesn’t she look like you?” Simon asked. 

“why is she so fucking short?” sergeant laughed at Negan's question. The sergeant took a second to answer watching her people. They were already building the barn, A6613 had unzippered her catsuit and tied the arm sections around her waist, her breast bound by a thin piece of fabric that came from underneath the gem. Negan and Simon looked at each other, she was curvier than the catsuit made her appear to be. She was laughing with the dog, and the frog was jumping around her excitedly talking. 

“a6613 is a complicated creature.” both men turned to her, hte look of wonder laced their faces. “she has human DNA, unlike other species. You see, we do not mate with humans, since they are low level beings.” sergeant stated. “children born from humans tend to be weak and frail, but A6613 survived. she was born with a power level so high that the Highest took interest in her.” sergeant turned to them. “also, never force her to reveal her true self to you, when she is ready, she will.” the men nodded. “take care of her, please.” 

“Sergent commander!” one of the lizards shouted. “A6613, S0428 and H3546 aren’t helping!” the sergeant shook their head moving toward the group. 

“you two better do your part or I'll tan your hide!” she snapped, Negan and Simon watched as the dog, frog and A6613 ran from the oncoming sergeant screaming in mock fear. 

“come on we have shit to do.” Negan told Simon. The taller man nodded giving A6613 one more look before following his friend. 

“you think she’s trouble?” Simon asked. Negan shrugged. 

“fuck, don’t know. I doubt it, she’s part of this military thing so she’ll keep in line.” Negan answered. “besides how much trouble can this girl be?” he asked. But poor Negan didn’t know and if he had, he would have told her to fuck off.


	3. Boxes, Vaccinations, and Biters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A6613 surprises Negan, meets the hilltop residence, and takes a look at a biter first hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rereading these chapters, I realized how much i like A6613.

Negan and Simon moved through the hallway of the sanctuary; they were going to head to hilltop for the weekly bounty. As he moved past a large crate, A6613 popped out swiping him on the back, he cried out swinging Lucille, she caught the end of the bat in her hands laughing before ducking down in the box. Simon already drew his gun pointing it to the crate. 

“What the fuck A6!” he snarled. As he reached for the crate cover, her hand snapped out slapping at his. “hey!” she peeked out from the crack, her large eyes glowing and filled with mischief. 

“I got you!” she laughed as she pushed the cover off the crate and stood up. “were you frighten?” she asked. Negan took a breath. He looked at Simon, who put his gun away. 

“we could have fucking hurt you.” Negan snapped. She climbed out of the box. 

“yeah! Thank the stars my reflexes are on point.” she laughed. “may I please keep the box?” she asked. “I like it.” Negan and Simon looked at each other again. 

“where are we going to put it?” Simon asked. A6613 thought about it. 

“in the barn with the cows!” Simon shook his head in disbelief. Simon turned to one of their guards. 

“take this crate to my room.” he instructed. A6613 watched as the two men moved toward her box, she hissed at them. The men moved away quickly looking at their bosses with worried looks. Negan once again gave a deep sigh. Negan mentally cursed himself. 

Let the alien girl stay she would be big help, he thought a few days ago. She's super strong and a great fighter, he argued. She would be a total badass and help him put people in line. How wrong he was. In fact, A6613 was the total opposite, she never attacked unless they attacked first or provoked, she helped the workers by just giving them what they wanted, instead of having them work for it and she questioned his every move. She also tend to beat up his saviors when she saw them messing with the workers, so many of them saw the hospital wing, that he was always a man short. 

“they’re going to put it somewhere safe.” Simon said calmly. She turned to him. “I promise it will be there when we return.” she narrowed her eyes at the men but gave a firm nod. They quickly carried away the empty crate. 

“oh! Where are we heading?” she asked moving toward them. 

“you’re staying here.” Negan answered. She shook her head. 

“no! I am tired of staying here! It is as if you are ashamed of me!” she argued. She pouted up at them. 

“it’s safer for you here.” Negan lied. 

“If you don’t not allow me to accompany you, you will regret it.” she threatened. He glared down at her. 

“did you just fucking threaten me?” he asked. She narrowed her eyes, her pupils slits. 

“yes.” she stated, then took a deep breath and let out a shrill wail that sounded like a cat in heat. Negan and Simon covered their ears. A6613 continued her wail. 

“okay! Okay! Shit!” Negan shouted. “you can fucking come!” he shouted. A6613 cut herself off. 

“yes!” she pumped her fist in the air. “I call the roof of the truck!” she shouted shoving pass Simon and Negan, and bounding down the hall. 

“nobody sits on the fucking roof!” Negan shouted after her. he turned to Simon. “what the fuck did I get ourselves into?” he asked. Simon shook his head rubbing at his ears. 

“i have no fucking clue.” 

 

“Si, she’s really fucking sitting on the roof.” Negan informed the mustached man that was driving. “hit the brakes I wanna see her fly off.” Negan instructed him. Simon laughed, shaking his head. 

“do that and I'll scratch his mustache off.” A6613 said, Negan looked out his window to see her peeking at them upside down. “Simon come to a stop about 8 kilometers from that fallen over tree. I smell something in the air.” Simon looked at Negan, he nodded and did as he was told, there was no way he was going to argue with an alien girl that could literally scratch his eyes out. 

“what do you smell?” she bent over and landed gracefully on her feet. 

“Tracian.” she answered. “stay in the vehicle.” with that she tore toward the fallen tree with incredible speed. Negan looked up as Arat came up next to the truck. 

“what’s going on?” she asked Simon as she watched A6613 disappear in to the foliage. 

“she smelled something. Get back in your truck and wait for the okay.” Simon answered. She nodded leaving. There was a shrill sound, the two men watched in awe as a gigantic deer burst from the foliage heading straight for the truck, Simon pulled his gun out ready to go down with a fight. A6613 came out of nowhere, landing on the back of the deer slamming a blade between its eyes. The deer gave a strangled cry before clasping mid run, a6613 jumped off the deer landing on the hood of the truck, rocking the vehicle. 

“what the shit it that!?” Negan shouted exiting the car. 

“stay away from it! It's a host!” A6613 shouted moving from the hood to land in front of the deer. “we need to burn it. look.” Negan noticed the body of the deer violently warping and vibrating with creatures' movements. A6613 summoned a strange type of gun. With a squeeze to the trigger, a laser zoomed out catching the deer on fire. 

“we should leave, the sound would have attracted the walkers.” Simon informed his friend. Negan nodded. The shrill sounds of animals dying caught his attention, he and his people watched in awe as small snake like creatures spilled from the burning carcass of the animal, they wiggled around before dying in the blaze. A6613 turned to Negan. 

“this is why I shouldn’t be locked up.” she snapped before she jumped back on the roof of the car. Negan didn’t say anything but climbed in the truck. 

 

“Another colony that you have failed to mention?” A6613 snapped at Negan. She looked around the Hilltop colony. “they can be host for the tracian!” she shouted drawing attention from the hilltop residents. Negan glared down at her, she was disrespecting him in front of his people. “you,” she called to a young man raking up leaves, he looked at her. “where is your leader, and medical practitioner?” he pointed to the mansion behind him. 

“Gregory's in there and dr. Carson is in the hospital trailer.” she nodded moving past Negan, but his hand snapped out bringing her to a stop. She hissed at him. 

“what the fuck are you doing?” he asked. 

“what do you think?” she ripped her arm from his grip. “I’m going to pass out the vaccine. These people need my help. The Tracian may have even infected them, all because you refused to allow me out the gates.” she snarled before stomping up to the mansion. Negan followed hot on her heels. 

A6613 burst in to the study where she heard voices, she noticed an older man sitting behind the desk, a young girl froze from placing the tray on the table. 

“you child, go get the one named Dr. Carson.” the girl looked confused, but once she saw Negan step inside the study she nodded and ran off. 

“who the hell do you think you are?” the old man, Gregory shouted. He moved around the desk and stomped up to A6613. She glared up at him. 

“hostility is not what I intended, but if you insist.” she stated, then grabbed him by the shirt and chucked him into the wall behind her. He gave a loud gasp of pain as she pinned him against the wall with her knee, while holding two blades against his neck. Negan was impressed, small and efficient. He probably should make her a savior, but quickly wiped that idea from his mind. 

“oh gods!” Gregory cried. “what do you want?” 

“All I want is permission to inject your people with a vaccine.” she answered. He looked at Negan, who nodded. 

“yep, that’s all Gregs.” 

“sure fine.” Gregory rushed out. 

 

“Attention Hilltop residents!” a6613 called. “I regret to inform you of a new infection that had spread through this land. Good news though, we have the vaccine to fight it!” she pointed to Dr. Carson. “If you will be so kind to line up and get the injection.” 

“what kind of infection?” someone shouted. 

“A sickness that renders you helpless, sort of like the flu.” 

“where did you get these vaccines?” a different voice shouted 

“will it cure us if we’re bit?” someone near her asked. 

“unfortunately, no. But it will make protect you against the illness.” A6613 lied. 

“why should we trust you?” the same voice from before. 

“because, I am the last of the CDC. I'm working hard to create a cure against the bits. I lost my people against the illness, please trust me. We do not need to lose more people, we need to survive.” the people looked at each other before moving toward Dr. Carson. 

“Please round up those that are not present.” Gregory called. “we’re all getting this vaccination.” a6613 looked at Negan. 

“I’m going to do a perimeter check.” Negan nodded but didn’t say anything. She moved away from him, toward the gates. 

As A6613 moved around the hilltop gates, she noticed a person slowly moving toward her. Concerned in the way they were walking, she decided to speak with them. 

“Are you ill?” she called moving toward the figure. “do you need assistance?” she asked. As she got closer her mouth fell open. She smelled the stench of death, their skin hung from their bones, their hair raggedy, their clothes were shreds. “how are you alive?” she asked, then raised her arm to scan the creature with her alien tech. 

“A6!” simon’s voice caught her attention, he pushed her aside and stabbed the corpse in the head. “what the hell? If it bit you, you would have turned!” a6613 looked at the corpse on the ground then back up at him. Simon found himself explaining what had happened all those years ago. 

“oh...so this it this universe” she stated then turned her heel and walked away whistling. Simon stared after her. “did you know the zombie virus started because of alien warfare?” she called. Simon's mouth dropped open and he chased after her, he needed to know what the hell she was talking about.


	4. Guns and Trinkets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A6613 demonstrates one of her abilities.  
> negan and Simon learn a little about A6613

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is writing an escape for you guys? because it sure is helping me not to go crazy here with family.   
> also these chapters aren't in any particular order.

“Negan! Simon!” a loud voice shouted surprising Negan and his lieutenants. They were in the middle of a meeting. Negan and the other looked up as A6613 vaulted over the table sliding to a stop and ducking under the table near Simon. Regina, Gavin, Gary, and Dwight looked at the area in wonder, they were fascinated with the so-called alien girl. 

“what the fuck A6?” Negan growled, as he scooted back in his chair to look at the girl clinging to his legs in fear, her big eyes bigger, her pupils large. Laura and Arat stormed in after her looking around, Negan looked up at them. “what in the fuck is going on Arat? Laura?” he asked sighing. 

“Look what she did to my gun!” Arat shouted holding up her rifle, Negan saw the barrel was bent in a u formation. Laura held up her as well it was sliced in half. “She ruined it!” 

“only because you were threatening the locals!” A6613’s voice came from one of the vents. Negan looked down to see she was no longer under the table. “If you acted in a civil manner your weapons would not be in the state they are now.” 

“are you fucking kidding me!?” Arat shouted stepping toward the table. 

“A6,” Simon called. “come out from hiding and apologize.” he said looking around, as well as the other lieutenants. Negan looked around trying to pinpoint where that girl would go. 

“I refuse to apologize to bullies! The Guardians of Intelligence and Peace are sworn to protect those that cannot protect themselves.” her voice was closer now, Negan looked up and saw glowing eyes staring down at him in the vent. That shit freaked him out. 

“Sir!” the two girls whined. Negan sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, the tall tale of a headache coming fast. 

“godsdammit A6.” he muttered as he looked back down at the table in front of him. He took a deep breath. “get down here.” 

“no!” 

Negan gave a growl and felt something plop on his lap, he opened his eyes to see a dead squirrel. He gave a deep sigh, before picking it up and placing it on the table. He looked up as he saw another squirrel land in front of Simon. This wasn’t the first time, oh no, it was what she called “gifts”, they were just dead little rodents, sometimes they were leaves or sticks, or if she found anything shiny, she gifted it to them. 

“for you.” she whispered. He looked back up at her. 

“get the fuck down here.” she shook her head. He took a deep breath. “if you don’t get down here, I'll give those tuna cans to Laura and Arat since you destroyed their guns.” she pushed the vent top out of the way poking her head out, scaring the others. 

“what! No! you cannot do to such a thing! The Highest rewarded me that for the good job on saving your community!” A6613 argued as she wiggled out of the vent and bend over to land gracefully on her feet behind Negan. 

“what the fuck do you expect me to do then?” he snapped turning in his seat to look up at her. “we don’t got more guns to give out willy-fucking-nilly.” A6613 pouted crossing her arms across her chest. 

“fine, I will replace their weapons.” she whispered. Negan raised an eyebrow. He took a glance at his lieutenants, they watched her with speculation. 

“oh, yeah how the fuck are you going to do that?” he asked. A6613 moved toward the women, Laura and Arat both held up their knives surprised. They feared she was going to hurt them like the others. she unclenched her gloved hands holding them up, braced her legs as if she would jump at them if they decided to attack, what shocked the hell out of the others (not Negan or Simon since they had witnessed this before) was how her nails sprung out, long and razor sharp. her pupils' slits and her teeth bared. The lieutenants jumped at the inhuman growl she let out, Laura and Arat’s eyes widen. “hey! Be nice!” Negan shouted at her. 

“tell them to lower their weapons or I'll scratch their human faces to ribbons.” she growled her voice going deep and raspy. Laura and Arat looked at each other before hesitantly lowering their knives. A6613 lowered her hands her nails sliding back short, her stance was no longer threatening. She tilted her head at them before moving to the table to stand next to Simon. “place your weapons on the surface.” she instructed. Arat and Laura did what they were told. She then reached up to unzip her catsuit, the choker and the gem was once again revealed. 

Negan and the other watched in awe as red dots danced over the lavender gem, and as she brought up her gloved hands the circle plated on her palms glowed, she clapped her hands together, and as she pulled them apart a rifle morphed in her hands, she placed it on the table. 

“what the fuck?” Regina was the first to break the silence as A6613 repeated the gesture and a second rifle appeared. She moved forward placing the second on the table, and she reached for the broken guns, waving her hand over them and they disappeared in a flash of light. 

“there.” A6613 stood up and crossed her arms across her chest. “those are from my personal collection, take care of them.” she didn’t look at Arat and Laura as they gently picked up the guns. 

“where did you get these?” Arat asked. A6613 looked at her. 

“Universe 67ABX.” she turned to Negan. “can I keep my tuna now?” she asked sweetly. He nodded. 

“thanks, A6.” Laura said as she moved to the door. Arat nodded following her friend. 

“I must be going.” she said once the two women were out of sight. She moved toward Simon, rubbing her cheek against his with a purr then moved to Negan to do the same. As she moved to leave Negan stopped her. 

“where are you going?” she looked at him. 

“I must attend to the cattle, and the children want to feed the chickens.” she answered. 

“oh, okay I'll see you later.” 

“of course!” she waved at the others and moved from the room. 

“shit, she freaks me out.” Gary spoke up once A6613 was out of the room. Negan turned to him. The others agreed, Simon however leaned back in his chair crossing his arms across his chest, a scowl pulling his lips. Both men had a soft spot for the girl, but they would never admit it. 

“she saved our fucking lives.” he snapped. “have some fucking gratitude.” they others looked at him in surprise. Negan nodded. 

“let me just fucking say, if she didn’t give us those “vaccinations” we would have a whole new breed of eaters to fear.” Simon nodded. Both men Remembering how Dr. Carson looked, or how the parasites felt under their skin. His followers didn’t say anything but nodded. “now let’s finish the fuck up.” 

 

Negan watched as A6613 wiggled under Simon's bed, her booted feet sticking out. Simon was at his kitchenette pouring a drink for him and Negan. He couldn’t help but admire the way her catsuit cupped her curves. 

“what are you doing A6?” Simon asked as he came up next to Negan, Negan took the drink with a thanks. She wiggled once more, before scooting out from under the bed bringing her knees to her chest so her ass was in the air. 

“dear lord.” Simon whispered, and adjusted his belt on his pants. Negan nodded smiling at his friend. She sat up and turned to him holding up a small box. 

“I found it!” she gave a chirp as she rolled around to face them. “this is my treasures!” she declared. “archaic Items I found to give to the Highest! He likes to collect things from different universes.” she stated. “I need you two to help me write what they do in the letter I'm sending to the Highest.” Simon moved to sit on the bed next to her, Negan followed to sit on the other side of her. Both men noticed the box was decorated with flower pattern, it looked old and tattered. She pulled off the top and turned to place it on the bed between Negan and Simon. “meah!” she said. Simon raised an eyebrow when he noticed it was filled with old junk, a Walkman, cassettes, DVDs, someone’s old journal and tiny trinkets. 

“the Highest collects junk?” Simon asked. A6613 looked at him. 

“well, they aren’t junk to him.” she said softly. Negan gave Simon a look, who shrugged in "I'm sorry I didn’t know” manner. “but look at this!” she pulled out an old condom package. “pleasure in a package!” she declared. She studied the small square. “to have placed the emotion in a package that is a head of us.” Simon and Negan snorted, before bursting in to laughter. She looked at them in confusion, her head tilted, her eyes narrowing. 

“sorry, darling.” Negan said between fits of laughter. “but that’s not what that is.” she looked at Simon. He nodded. 

“well, then what is it?” she demanded. Both men looked at each other. 

“well,” Simon started rubbing the back of his neck, his face turning pink. “it’s something that men use.” she studied his face. 

“biological men?” she asked. 

“yeah, sometimes.” Simon answered he took a drink. “Negan?” Negan smiled at him. 

“it’s a latex item that men put over their dicks to fuck people.” A6613 tilted her head in confusion once again. Negan sighed. “it’s used during mating season.” she glanced down at the condom with eyes wide. 

“oh, I see!” she whispered. “this is used to stop having litters?” both men nodded. “fascinating.” 

“do you have a mating season?’ Simon asked. A6613 nodded. 

“oh yes, my mating cycle is during what humans call ‘the winter’, it’s horrible.” 

“so, that’s when you can get pregnant?” Negan asked. She nodded her head again, her shoulders drooped, her bottom lip jutted out. 

“yes, but I'm a half breed. We're not allowed to breed so I have an implant that stops me from having children.” she answered pulling out the Walkman. Negan and Simon looked at each other. 

“so, you can never have kids?” Negan asked. She bit her lip. 

“yes and no, I would need permission to my Highest if I want children.” she answered. “I’ve never been mated.” she smiled at the men. “also, species don’t like my true form, they call me strange. So, I was never chosen for breeding.” Negan and Simon didn’t miss the sad look in her eyes or her bottom lip quiver. she shook her head as if shaking away the memories and held up the Walkman. “and this?” 

After Negan and Simon helped her write down the items and their uses, they watched her sleep. She was curled up on Simon's coffee table, a fleece blanket covering her, a book about human diseases on her hand. 

“She say anything to you about this ‘Highest’?” Negan asked. Simon nodded taking a drink. Negan turned to his right-hand man. “he seems to have her on a tight leash.” Simon nodded. 

“just that he’s the greatest leader one can dream of.” Simon answered. “that he’s caring and kind. 'very powerful’” Simon sighed scrubbing a hand down his face. “what she told us doesn’t sound very kind.” Negan nodded. 

“shit...” Negan looked back at the sleeping girl. “makes me wonder, just how the species treated her.” Simon nodded. 

“I know this for sure, “Simon spoke up. “I really don’t want her to go back there.” Negan nodded. 

“me too.” he watched her snuggle deeper in her blanket. “this little cat grew on me.” Simon made a noise of agreement. 

“has she licked you yet?” Simon asked. Negan turned to him. “she licked my cheek the other day, her tongue is rough like a fucking cat.” 

“shit, I feel sorry for the man she blows.” Negan laughed. Simon snorted and hit his arm. A6613 stretched letting out a small chirp before curling up once again. 

“Timmy's been flirting with her.” Simon sighed. “Arat and Joey overheard him saying that he knows she a virgin.” Negan eyes narrowed. 

“well, we’ll just have to have a fucking chat with him.” Simon agreed.


	5. Learning About Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A6613 learns something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you are another chapter!   
> also a small passage of smut in the beginning.

Negan gave a groan as Amber kissed that spot on his neck. She knew just how to make him hard. Her hands moving down toward his pants, undoing its zipper to pull him out. 

“shit, baby.” he growled kissing her hard on the mouth. She gave a moan in his mouth. His hand trailing to her wet pussy. She pulled away from him and cried out in pleasure as his finger slipped inside her. 

“Negan!” she cried, as he moved to enter her with a hard thrust. The door burst open and A6613 entered blades in hands. 

“I am armed! Release him!” she froze and looked down at negan and amber’s tangled bodies. “what are you two doing?” in a small flash of light her blade disappeared. 

“get the fuck out A6!” Negan shouted throwing a pillow in her direction. She dodged it and looked at their lower half. 

“are you two mating?” she asked moving closer. “I’ve never seen humans' mate before! Please continue, I'll take notes!” ambers face burned red, she shoved Negan off her and ran from the room. “wait! How am I to know the mating rituals of humans if you run off!” A6613 shouted after her. 

It had been a week and a few days since A6613 had arrived, and she was cockblocking him. Every time he tried to get laid, she would appear demanding something, or his men would interrupt him to tell him that A6613 got in some sort of mischief. Not to mention the wives wanted nothing to do with Negan if A6613 hung around, because she questioned their ability to work and fight, she asked if they were willing participants in the ‘relationship’ with Negan, and it got to a point where he had to ban A6613 from the parlor, since the wives grew uncomfortable. 

Negan rolled off his bed and zipped himself up. He marched over to her and grabbed her arm in a tight grip, she gave a yelp. Looked up at him pupils wide, she gave a small mew. 

“how many fucking times do I have to tell you not to barge in my room unannounced.” he snarled. 

“I heard someone in distress! I announced myself! I said I was armed!” she shouted struggling in his grip. 

“this is the third time today A6,” he snapped moving her toward the door. It was. the first time she had ran in dropped a dead squirrel on Tanya’s bare torso exclaiming it was a gift before running out and the second time Negan was in his office getting hot and heavy with Frankie, but A6613 slid out of the vents asking Frankie why she required mouth to mouth. 

“but, Negan.” she whined. “I need to learn about your world and humans!” he growled. 

“why?” he asked. She looked up at him eyes glossed over. Negan didn’t expect that reaction. Negan slowly let her go, confused by her sudden tears. 

“I was never good enough for field work, I was a warrior! Only called for fighting or destruction! I was hidden away like...a shameful secret.” she looked away. “I never got to learn about the universes I visited, only about the enemies I had to kill.” She looked away from him, her shoulder hunched. “I never got to know what flowers smelled like, or what chocolate was, or what animals existed...only what the Highest brought to me as gifts!” she wiped at her eyes. “I’m sorry if I get excited but all of this is so new to me.” 

a sort of sadness burst through him. It wasn’t really her fault; she was just a kid wanting to learn. Negan reached out pulling her in a hug, she froze for a second. She gave a low hiss, struggling in his hold. 

“If you are to attack me do it correctly, not a sneak attack!” Negan gave a laugh. 

“this is called a damn hug, A6613,” Negan answered. She stopped struggling and looked up at him. He brought his hand up to pet her head, purring was soon heard. She hesitantly brought her arms up to hug him back. “see nice?” she nodded. 

“oh! I see! this is the human affection!” she looked up at him. “I like it, it feels like my box, safe.” he gave a laugh. 

“look I'm happy you came to protect me but I really need to get fucking laid.” she tilted her head. “you’re giving me blueballs.” 

“why? Are you in heat?” she pulled away from him. ”is it your mating season?” she asked her eyes wide. “oh no! I've ruined it!” she pulled away from Negan. he looked down at her confused by her reaction. “I understand, here.” she pulled out a ball of yarn. “the woman in the market gave me this! Hang it on your door and I will not bother you.” she smiled up at him. “Once your heat cycle is done, we will chat.” he nodded taking the small ball of yarn. “Okay bye! May the moon bless your cycle with a litter.” she pushed her cheek against his chest, as if wiping her face on his bare skin. Negan found out it was some sort of affection thing with her. “i expect my ball of yarn back.” she stated before leaving. He nodded. 

“shit, I should have told her that from the fucking start.” he growled he watched her leave. He felt pretty stupid that it was so easy to have her leave him alone! he gave a chuckle though as he moved out of Amber’s room to find where the blonde had run off to. 

Simon exited his bathroom in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. he moved to his bed to the pull on the pants he laid out. As he removed his towel, he noticed glowing eyes at the foot of the bed. He froze. 

“hello!” A6613 waved at him. she was sitting with her back pressed against the headboard. Simon stared at her; this was the first time he ever seen her eyes glow. “what is that?” she asked crawling toward Simon, who was too stunned to react. “some sort of appendage?” she reached out, grabbing his dick. Simon's face heated up with embarrassment, with a quick movement he grabbed her wrist pulling her hand away from him. 

“get the fuck out A6!” he shouted grabbing his pants to cover himself with his free hand. Her eyes glossed over to the fact that Simon yelled at her. he never yelled at her, sure sometimes he could be curt, but to actually yell. 

“why are you being mean!?” she burst into tears, bit his arm so he could let her go, before running off. Simon watched as the door slammed shut, he didn’t like how his heart fell at her crying face. 

 

A6613 sat on the top of the gate, swinging her legs and wiping at her face. She was upset. Her Simon and Negan had both yelled at her. She was too stupid to realize that Negan was in heat, but Simon’s reaction was harsher, he was stronger than he looked, her wrist still hurt. 

“hey! Get your ass down.” she looked down to see Arat looking up at her. “you’re going to get hurt dumbass.” Arat noticed the tears, worry overcame her. “what’s wrong?” she asked. A6613 jumped off landing on the balls of her feet in front of Arat. Now Arat wouldn’t call A6613 a friend, but she respected the girl, A6613 had saved her a while back from an ambush of walkers. 

“Simon yelled at me because I grabbed the appendage hanging between his legs.” A6613 answered wiping at her tear-filled eyes with her catsuit sleeve. Arat stared at her. She looked around wondering if this girl was for real. Arat heard from Negan and Simon that she was “very sheltered” but seriously? she knew that A6613 was very powerful, hell she had witnessed the girl pick fat joey up over her head once and threatened to throw him over the gate. So, the blonde knew what A6613 was capable of, but she decided to be truthful. 

“well, yeah. That was his dick, you don’t grab it without his permission.” Arat answered. A6613 tilted her head. Arat took a breath. “you know what a dick is right?” A6613 tilted her head the other way. “genitals? Penis? Cock?” the alien girl gasped covering her mouth. 

“that’s what humans genitals look like?” Arat laughed. 

“well men, yeah.” 

“does your look the same?” 

“no, but some women have dicks.” Arat answered. “don’t your species have dicks?” Arat asked raising an eyebrow. 

“um...I've never really seen one...some species are intersex! My cousin A2433, he said that the genitalia are hidden until time for breeding.” Arat made a noise of understanding. She couldn’t help but noticed A6613’s cheeks red. Arat smiled at the alien girls fluster rambling. 

“look you wanna learn about humans?” Arat interrupted. a6613 nodded excitedly. 

“oh Yes, very much.” 

“well, I suggest you go to the library and get books on humans. You know on anatomy, and sex and all that shit.” A6613’s eyes lit up. 

“yes! That is a wonderful idea! Thank you very much Arat!” A6613 bounded pass her and toward the building. Arat watched her leave the area. She was glad that Negan and Simon had to deal with the alien, because that conversation was exhausting. 

 

Simon glared at Negan as his friend laughed at him. He was leaning back in his chair, a scowl on his lips, arms crossed across his chest. 

“she grabbed your dick?” Negan asked between breaths before erupting in laughter. 

“shut up!” Simon snapped cheeks red. “she threw me off guard. I feel bad because I made her cry.” Negan stopped laughing and looked at his friend. Negan had never witnessed her cry; well he’s seen her eyes gloss over but never straight up cry. 

“no fucking way.” his eye wide. Simon nodded. 

“she fucking bit me too.” Simon said rubbing at the bite on his arm. He held up his arm. “does this look infected?” Negan studied the bite; he shook his head. 

“what do you expect?” Negan asked. “you were the nicest to her, she’s hurt you yelled at her. Not to mention, you’re pretty strong when pissed, you probably hurt her.” Simon thought about it. He cursed. 

“fuck,” he scrubbed at his eyes in frustration. He remembered clutching her wrist as she ran off. “I think I did hurt her.” 

“it was an accident, just apologize and give her these as a gift.” Negan reached in the open drawer at his desk and pulled out a few books. He tossed them on the surface of his desk. 

“what the hell are those?” Simon asked leaning forward to pick one up. “’consent and boundaries, learning to understand no means no’?” Simon raised an eyebrow at Negan. 

“it might help her learn about human bodies, and fucking boundaries. Lord, know she need it.” Negan answered taking a drink. Simon picked up another book reading the title page. Negan yawned. “well shit, I'm going to go to bed.” Negan said as he stood up and stretched. Simon picked up the books and followed his friend out in the hall. 

“night, asshole.” Simon called after Negan. 

“night, asshole.” Negan called back. 

 

Simon entered his room, and moved toward A6613’s crate, she had stuffed pillow and blankets to make it more comfortable. He peeked inside to see her asleep on her back, a book open face down on her chest, a small stack of books next to her. He reached in gently pulling out a book from the stack. 

“asking about sex and growing up.” Simon read. He placed the book down and gently placed the three Negan had got for her on top of the stack. He reached in taking the book off her chest, she gave a small chirp before opening her eyes to look at him. “hey it’s okay.” he whispered pushing her hair from her face. “go back to sleep.” she nodded. 

“I apologize for grabbing your penis without permission.” she whispered, before rolling on her side and falling back asleep. her purring filling the room. Simon smiled down at her and moved to his bed. At least she was educating herself. He thought as he flopped on his bed and sleep took him away.


	6. Nightmares, Catnip, and Laser pointers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan and Simon share a nightmare and meet someone new.  
> the guys find out just how cat like A6613 actually is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm having a blast writing A6613! there's really no plot, but hey maybe i'll come up with something later.

The dust blew around them, Negan groaned as he stood up, blood dripping from his face, Simon on his knees watching the scene before him. A6613 feet away from them, her body beat and broken, the monster towering over them. 

“I am not afraid of you!” she screamed, but Negan could see she was, the tears running down her face. “I will fight until I perish!” she summoned her weapons. The monster laughed swinging a large claw in her direction. 

“A6613!” both men screamed. She looked at them a smile on her face, then tore toward the monster. Negan ran toward her, Simon following screaming her name, once the dust settled, he saw her, lain out on the ground, her eyes on his, lifeless; her gem shattered. Laughter echoed around him. 

“you couldn’t save her either.” the voice crackled. 

Negan sat up with a gasp, he looked around the room before settling on the figure at the end of his bed. A6613 curled up sleeping peacefully. Negan slid a hand through his hair, he was shaking. He slowly got out of bed, she chirped lifting her head. 

“it’s okay,” he whispered rubbing her head. She let out a mewl before curling up again and falling asleep. He moved toward his bed room exit, he need a drink. 

As he entered the rec room, he saw Simon sitting at one of the couches a glass of water in his hand. He had a perturb look on his face. Negan moved to grab a water as well. 

“hey,” Simon looked up as he moved to sit across from him. “can’t sleep?” Negan nodded taking a gulp of his drink. 

“nightmare.” he answered. Simon nodded. 

“you dream the kid died too?” Negan froze and looked at his friend. 

“yeah.” Simon sighed. He took a drink of his cup. 

“fuck, it was so realistic...” Negan whispered. 

“it was real.” both men jumped to their feet and turned to the mysterious voice. A glowing figure was sitting in the corner of the room. They watched as the figure floated toward them, a soft glowing light surrounded them. “the future was shown.” the figure spoke. 

“what do you mean?” Simon asked. 

“she fucking dies?” Negan questioned. 

“yes and no.” the figure moved between both men. “if you move forward the way you intend then yes, but if you trust and listen to her then no.” the figure tilted her head. “but the paths are always changing.” they floated around them. 

“and who the fuck are you?” Negan asked. The figure gave a small laugh. 

“I can see why she likes you two.” she turned to Simon. “think of me as a fairy godmother.” Then floated away merging into a wall. Negan and Simon stared after her for a few seconds before looking down at their drinks. 

“vodka?” Negan asked. Simon nodded. 

“please.” 

“i guess this is our fucking normal now.” Negan poured a generous amount in the glasses. Simon nodded and took the glass from Negan. “to all the weird shit A6 brought us.” Simon tapped his cup against Negan’s and both men drowned the contents. 

“are we gonna find out who that was?” Simon asked. Negan shook his head. 

“nah, we’re not the fucking ghostbusters.” Simon burst into laughter. 

 

As they entered Negan’s room, Simon moved to pick up A6613 from the end of the bed. 

“no, it’s okay.” Negan stopped the taller man as he pulled the alien girl close to him. “she can stay.” Simon slowly let her go, only to realize she had already latched onto him, her arms held tight around his neck. 

“shit.” Simon whispered. Negan gave a chuckle. 

“just lay down and sleep here. She's not going to let go.” Negan told him as he slipped under the covers. “believe me I tried.” Simon followed holding on to A6613, putting her between them. Simon pulled the covers over them. A6613 began to purr, her nails kneading his back. 

“shit this brings back memories.” Simon whispered. Negan nodded. 

“yeah, middle school sleepovers. Remember the stupid things we did as kids?” Negan laughed. Simon nodded snickering. 

“yeah. Shit we were stupid. Remember when we dare Tommy to eat that tampon, and he got sick?” simon gave a snort nodding. 

“thank god it was an unused one!” A6613 pulled away from Simon to roll over on her back, her hand smacking Negan in the face. He reached out taking it in his, her hand was bare her gloves off, but she still wore her catsuit. He couldn’t help but notice how tiny her hand was in his. He noticed Simon was doing the same thing, holding her hand. Both men stared down at her watching her sleep, they both looked at each other. 

“fuck.” Negan whispered rolling on his back. “fuck.” Simon laughed and rolled on his back as well. 

“good night asshole.” 

“good night asshole.” 

 

“I want all these units broken into and searched.” Negan instructed his men. “there can be some good shit inside.” the group of men surrounding him listened to his instructions. It was the next day, and to their utter surprise A6613 had found an untouched storage facility. 

“how are we supposed to open them if we only have two bolt cutters?” one of his saviors called out. 

“bolt cutters?” A6613 asked moving past Negan and Simon to look at the man. He nodded confused. 

“yeah, we need to cut the locks.” 

“just use your strength!” A6613 marched over to one of the units dug her fingers in the metal door and ripped it off. She turned to the man. “See easy!” the saviors stared in utter horror, they had heard she was strong...but to rip a fucking door off? Negan shook his head, laughter on his lips. Simon did the same thing. 

“are you serious?” the man asked. A6613 dropped the metal door. 

“as serious as smelling burned toast!” she exclaimed. Everyone stared at her confused. Simon and Negan looked at each other, they knew what she meant. 

“I think she means a stroke.” Simon spoke up. The group “ohhed.” Simon turned to A6613 crouching down until they were eye level. “A6, remember they’re humans. They don’t have your strength. So, it’s going to be harder to open the doors.” a6613 turned to the humans before her. 

“can I rip the doors off? It was fun.” Simon shook his head. 

“no, that’s a bad idea. We might use this place for storage in the future.” a6613 looked down at her gloves. 

“oh! I can cut the locks off with my claws.” 

“can you do that?” Negan asked. she looked up at him nodding. 

“yes, my claws can cut through bones as well.” Negan noticed a shift though his people. They were uncomfortable with that fact, especially since she said it with a smile. 

“okay how about you go with Arat’s group and do the E unit, and then when you’re done come back and report to me.” A6613 nodded. Simon stood up straight and patted A6613 on the head. Negan turned back to his people calling out groups. “let’s do this fucking fast.” Arat moved up from the back of the group toward the alien girl, as the groups split apart. 

“hey A6613 wanna play a game?” Arat asked as A6613 followed her group. 

“oh! Yes please.” 

“okay, let’s see how fast you can cut off the locks.” A6613 nodded. “if you do it fast enough, I'll give you a reward.” a6613 smiled up at Arat. “time starts now!” 

“okay!” she tore toward the E units. Arat smiled smugly at the other groups who rolled their eyes at her. Negan and Simon looked at each other. Their men found using A6613 much easier than doing their own work. 

“we gotta talk to them about using A6613.” Negan informed Simon as they moved toward the unit that A6613 already opened. Simon nodded. Negan glanced around the storage unit whistling. “look at this hoarder.” Negan stated looking around the furniture, and boxes. 

“we’ll let’s get started.” Simon answered. Negan nodded, 

 

“Negan! Simon!” A6613 called as she came up next to the open unit, a few hours later. Simon was surrounded by open boxes and Negan was lounging on an antique lounge reading an old magazine. Both men looked up at her. She was holding bags filled of various items. 

“look! Arat’s reward was this!” a6613 pulled a small keychain from her pocket and held it up. It was a cartoon cat of some sort, round and fat. 

“that’s cute A6.” Simon stated; Negan nodded. 

“it looks like you.” Negan said. She nodded smiling widely. 

“that’s what Arat told me!” she giggled as she put her keychain back in her pocket. “but look at these old items! The Highest are going to love these.” Simon watched as she poured the items out of the bags, they were filled with old toys. “look these ones connect!” she began to play with Legos. 

“those are Legos.” Simon said as he stood up picking up a box and chucking it out the units. He moved to another closed one. “I swear if these are more books, I'm going to rip this place apart.” Negan laughed. Simon turned around to see him playing with A6613. 

“this one is called a hot wheel.” Negan said holding up the small car toy. A6613 looked at it with wonder. 

“how do you fit inside?” she asked. Negan laughed. 

“you don’t. you do this.” he began to trail the toy around the floor making car noises. 

“oh, I see.” 

“you know neegs you could help me.” Simon sang as he opened a box with his pocket knife. 

“yeah, but A6 wants to know about the toys she found.” Negan explained as A6613 held up a tmnt toy questioning why there were toys of species. 

“lazy ass.” Simon called. Negan laughed. Simon looked in the box to see items for cats. He picked up a cat toy and jingled it. 

“what’s that?” A6613 was next to him in an instant. Simon jumped. She stared at the toy in his hand in wonder. He jingled it again and saw her pupils dilate. “what is it?” she whined sniffing it. 

“this is a cat toy.” Simon explained moving it left to right A6613’s eyes followed it. “do you like it?” she nodded. 

“yes,” she sniffed it again. “I like the way it smells.” he looked down at the tag and saw it had catnip. Curiosity got the better of him and he threw it out the storage unit A6613 followed it. Negan looked at him in confusion. 

“it has catnip.” Negan turned back to a6613 to see her rolling around the toy and playing with it. Simon looked through the box tossing more cat toys her way. She jumped around pawing and rolling. “score!” Simon moved from the box next to Negan. “look.” he held up a laser pointer. 

“no shit, does it still work?” Negan asked. Simon shrugged and put it on, it still had battery life. Both men looked up as the red dot caught A6613 attention. She crouched down watching it, Simon moved it to the left she followed quickly trying to catch it. they watched fascinated by her ability to follow the red dot and try to catch it, as Simon trailed it up the wall she followed jumping off and landing while looking around. 

“hey, let me have a turn.” Negan said reaching for the pointer. 

“no way! I found it; you were just lazing around.” Simon argued. 

“come on!” Negan reached for the pointer Simon danced away. As the two wrestled for the laser pointer they didn’t notice A6613 barreling their way. Both men cried out as she tackled them into the boxes behind them. As she landed on their torsos, and them on their backs; a rain of boxes fell on them. Thank the stars that Simon had decided to put the lightest on the top. 

“did you see it? It was on Negan!” A6613 asked tossing a box off her, sitting on them searching their torsos. Simon and Negan burst in to laughter. She looked down at them confused. Both men sat up laughing. 

“holy shit, you can be a fucking quarterback for the Seahawks” Negan told the girl. She tilted her head at them. Simon found himself reaching out to cup her cheek in his hand. 

“you okay?” she nodded. 

“yes, but the red thing is gone.” she pouted. Simon kissed her on the head. She froze. She looked up at him in confusion as he pulled away. 

“that’s a forehead kiss A6.” Simon explained. She looked at Negan butting her head toward his mouth, he laughed and kissed her too. 

“I like forehead kisses; I like human affection.” she stated as she climbed off of them, Helping them to their feet. She looked around. “now help me find the red thing.” Simon and Negan looked at each other then back at A6613. 

“how about we have lunch first then we can try to find it.” Negan spoke up as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder leading her out the storage unit, Simon followed stuffing the laser pointer in his pocket. Maybe he would give Negan a turn later.


	7. Bath bombs, Dummies, and Stuffed animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A6613 learns not all things that smell good is edible. Simon and negan find out one of her fears, and they find out she never had a childhood toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the bath bomb part was based off of a situation i had when my dog tried to eat one.

Simon and negan were looking through the boxes from the newest storage unit. This was the second week, they had yet to go through all the units. Simon was looking through a box filled with trinkets. 

“Shit, was I ever like this?” Simon asked picking up a figurine of a cat. Negan laughed. 

“Hell, yeah. You and all that anime shit.” Negan answered. “Your room was covered in that shit.” Simon rolled his eyes, sometimes he missed his collection. 

“I clearly remember you liking my anime shit.” Negan laughed again. 

“I liked hentai, complete different thing.” Simon nodded. 

“Fucking score!” Negan whooped. He pulled out an old school playboy magazine. Simon laughed tossing the box he had been looking through out the unit. He looked at A6613 noticing she was too quiet. He tilted his head to see what she was doing, she was sitting on her knees, her shoulders hunched. He noticed something in her mouth, she was trying to chew it. 

“A6! What is in your mouth?” He asked moving toward her quickly as she looked up at him, he saw a colorful ball in her mouth. She moved to run from him but he caught her, she fought him hissing and growling as he tried to get the ball out of her mouth. Negan came to help grabbing her by the shoulders pinning her in place. 

“No!” A6613 whined as simon finally got it out of her mouth. “I found it first! It’s mine.” She pouted reaching for it. Simon moved away from her looking at it. 

“What is it?” Negan asked keeping a hold on A6613 as she reached for the ball again. 

“It’s a fucking bath bomb.” Simon said, reading the sticker on the ball. He looked down at a6613 holding it up. “you can’t eat these kitten. These have chemicals that can make you sick.” She pouted at him. 

“Then why does it smell so yummy?” She asked. Simon smiled at her. 

“It used for relaxation.” She tilted her head. Simon found himself smelling the bath bomb it did smell good, like white chocolate, coffee and tea. He looked at A6613. “Where did you find this?” She pointed to a small box at her feet. He crouched down as well as negan and A6613. Simon dug through the box seeing that it was filled with spa items: bath bombs, face mask, body lotions, organic shampoos and conditioners. He noticed a body soap bar had a bite in it, he picked it up. “Did you bite this?” She looked at him sheepishly. 

“It smelled like vanilla.” She answered in a quiet voice, he looked a negan. Negan was hiding his laughter behind his hand. 

“Did you eat anything else?” She shook her head. 

“You stopped me from eating that.” Simon put the bath bombs in his shirt pocket. He looked at negan. 

“Wanna take these for the wives?” He asked his friend. 

“No! I found it!” A6613 whined throwing herself on the box clutching it to her chest. 

“You might just eat it.” She shook her head childishly. 

“I promise I will not! Just teach me how to use them.” She pouted. Negan gave her a pat on her back. 

“It’s okay, kitten.” Negan said catching her attention. She looked at him, simon reached for the box, she quickly turned to him hissing. “Hey, he’s going to help you choose what things you want, and I’ll take the rest to the wives okay?” She pushed herself into negan’s knees moving from Simon. 

“Can I keep the box?” She asked. 

“You don’t fit in it.” She shook her head. 

“No, to keep my things.” Simon rubbed his mustache in thought. 

“we can find you a better box. Smaller.” Simon told her. She sat up looking at the box, then nodded. 

“Okay.” Simon helped her with her choosing, she had chose all the bath bombs stating that she wanted to smell like them. Simon kept a few face mask, and body washes for him. He moved to place the items aside in the keep pile. Negan looked through the box smelling the items. A6613 followed simon asking about the bath bomb in his shirt pocket. He reached in his pocket and placed it with the other items. “There.” She smiled at him. “Now go look the boxes.” She nodded bounding off deeper in the storage unit. Simon moved toward the boxes he was looking through. They had a few more hours before sun down. 

A half an hour later, a scream caught both men attention. A6613 was rolling around screaming, something was attached to her. They moved toward her, she jumped up lunging herself at the men, they caught her. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Negan asked. 

“It’s attached itself to me!” She shouted clutching at them her nails digging in their skin. Negan and simon looked down to see a ventriloquist dummy hanging from her boot. 

“Oh shit!” Simon said reaching down to pick it up. A6613 wrapped her legs around negan’s waist burying her face in his neck shaking her head. “It’s a fucking slappy Dummy!” Simon explained. Negan looked at the dummy. 

“Shit, no wonder you’re fucking scared. That thing is fucking terrifying!” Negan exclaimed holding up A6613. Simon held up the doll. 

“It’s just a doll A6.” She peeked at the doll. “ look” he made the mouth move and spoke. “Hi yah I’m slappy from goosebumps!” She screamed burying her face back in negan’s neck. Simon jumped. “I’m sorry” he said quickly tossing it out the storage. A6613 was shaking as she looked back at simon. 

“What was that?” She asked softly. Negan rubbed her back in comfort. “It was horrible.” 

“Slappy is a character from a book.” Simon explained rubbing her back as well. “He’s a ventriloquist dummy, people used them for shows and performances. ” 

“People like those things?” She asked softly. He nodded. “They’re scary.” Negan looked around noticing tucked in the corner was a antique cabinet the. Door was open. 

“Did you find it in there?” Negan asked nodding his head to the cabinet. She nodded. He carried her over she shook her head swing around him so she was on his back now. 

“No! There are more scary ones!” She whined. Simon couldn’t help but give her an endearing look. She was a tough and powerful alien warrior and here she was terrified of dummies. Negan and simon opened the doors of the canines all the way and gave a gasp. Negan felt her bury her face in his neck again. There were about a dozen dummies, of different kinds, females, males, old, new. 

“Fucking shit that is terrifying.” Negan whispered. His foot hit something, he looked down to see a few on the ground, they must have fell on her when she opened the door. He turned to simon. “Let’s get this outside and have the saviors burn it.” Simon nodded. He and negan put the dolls away and closed the door. “It might be haunted or some shit, I’ve seen that fucking movie.” Simon laughed. 

“A6?” Simon asked rubbing her back affectionately. She looked up at him, eyes wide. “do you think you can carry the cabinet outside?” She looked at the cabinet, seeing it was closed and the dolls were off the floor, she climbed off of negan’s back. She moved toward the cabinet and picked it up effortlessly carrying it outside. Once it was in the garbage pile she tossed it down and hurried back to the men. 

“Don’t worry kitten we’ll burn it with the others.” Negan assured the alien girl. She nodded. “Now let’s finish so we can go get dinner.” They moved back to the boxes. 

“hey, look.” Simon said as he pulled apart the box flaps. Negan looked over to see it was full of stuffed animals. He pulled out a cute unicorn stuffie, it was lavender, with a pink iridescent horn, it’s hooves pink as well. Negan pulled out a purple dragon, it’s wings glittering. A6613 moved next to them something in her mouth. Simon had to take a double look at her, she quickly spat it out. He saw it was her cat toy she like to carry with her. She stuffed it in her pocket. 

“What are those? They look like the creatures from my books!” She reached for the unicorn. Simon gave it to her. 

“They’re stuffed animals.” She tilted her head, studying the unicorn. “Didn’t you have toys or stuffed animals as a kid?” She shook her head. 

“What did you sleep with as a kid” negan asked. She looked up at him. 

“We slept in our pods, just in case we were attacked while we slept.” She answered. She looked at simon. “What do you do with it?” 

“You hug it.” Simon answered. “It comforts kids.” A6613 pulled the stuff animal in a hug, a small gasp escaped her mouth. 

“It’s so soft!” She exclaimed. Negan held out the dragon. 

“They might need a friend.” She excitedly took the dragon hugging it as well. 

“Thank you!!” She giggled as she hugged the animals tightly. She peeked in the box. “Are there more?” She asked innocently. Simon nodded. 

“I was thinking of bringing them to the kids.” Simon told her. “We rarely get stuffed animals.” She nodded. 

“Oh yes, they might need friends as well.” A6613 spoke she moved the stuff animals to rub them against the men, mainly against their faces. The men didn’t move, they knew it was just somethingA6613 did. 

“Holy shit, guys did you see the dummies?” Arat asked as she entered the storage. “Look it fucking slappy!” She held up the dummy, A6613 screamed and kicked the dummy out of arat’s hand, before hissing at the dummy before running out of the storage. “Ow! what the fuck A6!” She shouted after her clutching her hand to her chest. Both men gave Arat an apologetic look. 

“So, we found out what she’s scared of.” Simon informed his savior. Arat looked at the dummy, then back at the men. 

“No fucking way.” She said she moved picking up the dummy. “Hey A6! Remember when you scared me last night!?” Arat shouted running out of the storage. 

“We should stop that.” Simon told negan. The shorter man nodded. Loud hissing and terrified screams could be heard. A6613’s yowls and cat like screams filled the air. 

“Oh shit!” Someone screamed. both men hurried out the storage yelling A6113’s name.


	8. Driving lessons, Jealousy, and Fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> negan and Simon teach A6613 how to drive, deals with jealousy and learns something new about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing A6613 with fun times, but i think an angst chapter should pop up soon. also remember there are no particular order of these chapters.

A6613 sat between Simon and Negan, a pout on her face. Negan ruffled her hair; she gave a growl moving away from him. He laughed at her being upset with him, it was cute. 

“Why can’t I sit on the roof?” She demanded glaring up at him. 

“Because last time you fucking jumped on Fat joey’s truck roof scaring the shit out of him, he fucking crashed into a tree, and you got hurt.” She pouted again. “Now can you tell me why you did that?” He asked. She looked at Simon who glanced at her. 

“Don’t look at me kitten,” Simon laughed. “You know why.” He looked back at the road. 

“I saw a bird, and I wanted to catch it.” She answered in an embarrassed voice. Negan nodded. She gave a small chitter as she looked out of Negan's window, a group of birds had flown by, she moved to her knees stretching out to stick her head out the window, watching the birds. Simon couldn’t help but take a look at her ass. Negan didn’t mind when she pressed her body against his, she purred rubbing her head against him. A horn was sounded twice. Simon pulled over. A6613 looked around in curiosity. “What is happening?” 

A motorcycle came up next to the stopped truck, Dwight looked at A6613 before looking up at negan. She watched dwight with curious eyes, he was kind but never really spoke to her. Negan and Simon had a hunch the scarred man was afraid of her. 

“There’s a herd up ahead, they’re heading into town.” Dwight explained. Negan cursed. 

“How big?” 

“Huge, I’m counting about 100.” Negan looked at Simon. 

“What the fuck we do?” Negan asked his friend; Simon rubbed his lip in thought. 

“Have the motorcycle group lead them out of the town.” Simon answered. “Dwight,” Simon leaned forward, he tried to ignore how A6613 pushed her ass against his side. “Go to the outskirts of town, light the fireworks we found in the storage unit. They should follow the sound.” Dwight nodded. He rode away, A6613 watching him. 

“I want to learn how to use one of those vehicles!” A6613 stated as she stuck her head watching the motorcycle group drive off. She wiggled her ass, Simon moved away from her, his pants feeling tight. 

“Hey,” Arat greeted as she came up next to the window Regina with her. “So, what’s going on?” She asked. A6613 watched as Regina moved around the truck to talk to Simon. As Negan explained the situation to Arat, Regina greeted Simon with a touch to his arm and a smile. 

“Hey you,” Regina greeted. “So, I missed you last night.” She stroked his forearm. A6613 watched Regina hand, she hissed when Regina leaned in to whisper in Simons ear. 

“No!” A6613 snapped shoving Reginas head out the window, before climbing on Simon’s lap. “Go away!” Regina looked at A6613 in shock then anger. 

“What the fuck A6?” She asked. A6613 hissed at her, raising her hands and extending her claws. 

“only my friends call me A6!” She hissed moving toward Regina, Simon quickly grabbed the smaller girl by the waist pulling her against him. Her nails retracted. 

“No, no! We don’t do that.” Simon told the alien. She gave small meow turning to hug Simon around the neck, but glared at Regina. The second mohawk woman glared back. “It’s okay A6,” Simon whispered kissing her on the back of her head, she gave a chirp and licked his cheek but continued to glare at Regina. 

“I’ll see you later.” Regina snapped and moved away. A66513 watched her leave. She looked back at Simon only to rub her head against his neck, Simon smoothed down her hair trying to calm her down. 

“Uh oh, someone’s jealous.” Arat sang, A6613 turned to her. 

“I’m not jealous,” a6613 explained. “I do not like her.” Arat and Negan looked at each other with grins. 

“Why not kitten?” Simon asked. He had noticed that A6613 had a distinct disliked to the other woman. It had started a few days ago when A6613 caught Regina and him in his room. They weren’t doing anything but talking and A6613 threw a fit when she saw Regina was sitting close to Simon. Since then the two women were at each other’s throats. 

“Because she doesn’t like me.” A6613 stated moving to sit correctly in Simon’s lap. “Can I drive?” She asked Negan. He reached out patting her on her head. 

Negan was aware of her attitude about Regina. A few days ago, Regina had come to him with scratch marks on her arms and chest, they weren’t deep or bleeding, but red and welted. She told Negan to “reign in his bitch.” A6613 who had been following her, heard what she said and attacked her again. Negan had to drag the alien girl away, and Regina was sent to the hospital wing, for stitches. 

Negan turned to Arat and told her to send Regina’s group back at the sanctuary, and that they would wait for Dwight and the others for the word to head to town. Arat nodded moving away from the window. 

“Please! I promise I’ll drive carefully.” A6613 pleaded. Negan looked at Simon. “I have watched others drive; I think I get the jaist of it!” Both men looked at each other. 

“The word is ‘jist’ kitten.” She made a ‘oohh’ sound. “What do you think Simon?” Negan asked. Simon thought for a second. 

“Maybe it will be helpful just in case.” Simon answered. Negan could help but smile at his friend between the two men, Simon was the one that spoiled and gave in to A6613 more than he did. A6613 wiggled in excitement on Simon’s lap, the mustached man had to bite his lip from making a sound. 

“Okay. Let Simon scooch by and sit here.” Negan told A6613. She nodded standing up letting Simon take the seat in the middle. She smiled at them as she pulled on her seat belt. Both men followed. 

“It would suck if we died now.” Negan whispered to Simon, who nodded. 

“I heard that!” A6613 said cheerfully, as she started the engine. She looked around the steering wheel trying to remember what Simon did next. 

“Before you move to drive, kitten.” Simon spoke up, she looked at him. “Press the break, the pedal on your left.” She nodded doing as she was told. “Now this is the gear shift.” He touched the handle next to the steering wheel. She nodded. “Now d is for drive.” She tilted her head looking at the letters, then turned to him. 

“What is a d?” She asked softly. Negan and Simon looked at her in confusion. They have seen her read before; her head was always buried in books. 

“Kitten, you read books, you should know what that is.” Negan spoke up. 

“My bracelet translates it to my language.” She informed them. “Just like how it translates me speaking human to you. When you speak to me it translates it in my language.” Simon and Negan looked at each other. This was new information to them. That’s when Simon and Negan realized that when she wrote it was always signs and dots, that she took a while to read small stickers or signs from stores. 

“This one kitten.” Simon said softly pointing to the letter d on the shift gear. She smiled at him and moved it to drive. Negan picked up his walkie informing his men to stay while he and Simon would do a round. “Now let the brake go, and hit the gas.” She nodded and took off. 

“Oh shit!” Negan shouted grabbing the handle. As they tore down the road. “Kitten!” He shouted his other hand clutching Simons arm. Simon grabbed at the dashboard, and his free hand held out in front of Negan as a barrier. 

“Slow down!” Simon shouted. A6613 let the gas go, letting the truck roll. She hit the brakes hard, the men jerked forward. “What the fuck A6?” Simon shouted looking at the smaller woman. She was sniffing the air. 

“Do you smell that?” She asked as she looked at the two men. Simon and Negan sniffed the air, nothing but the smell of dirt filled the air. A6613 pressed the gas softly moving the truck forward and turned the wheel moving the truck in to the forest. 

“Where are you going kitten?” Negan asked. 

“I smell something sweet…like the juice at the cafeteria.” She answered driving slowly. The further she drove in to the forest, the men could smell it, it smelled like apples. A6613 pulled in to an apple orchard. “Look!” She pressed the brakes. “How do I make it stay still?” She asked Simon, he pointed to the P his heart still pounding from earlier. She turned off the car, and climbed out of the truck Simon and Negan following. She ran up to one of the trees, jumping up to grab a big red apple. 

“Holy shit!” Negan said looking around. “How the fuck did we not find this?” He asked reaching for his walkie. He radioed Arat telling her to bring her people. Simon took the apple that A6613 was holding out to him. “A6,” the alien girl turned to him. “You think you can do a quick check of the perimeter please?” She nodded as summoned her sword, but this time the blade was made of crystal. She then moved quickly pass the men to do what she was told. 

Simon moved to the back of his truck pulling out the empty baskets, and crates they had brought just in case they found supplies. He moved to the closest tree, and started to pick apples. Negan followed Simon, helping what he can, they both looked up as the rest of their people arrived in the trucks. He saw Slappy the dummy tied to the grill of Arat’s truck. 

“A6, is not gonna like that.” Negan told Simon as he pulled out his hunters' knife and sliced the apple open. Simon looked at Arat’s truck as it parked near their truck. Simon nodded. Negan moved toward the saviors gathering, he gave instructions and they moved to do as they were told. Simon stood up as he saw Regina moving toward him. 

“Hey, Negan told your men to go back to the sanctuary.” Simon said softly. Regina smiled at him. 

“I told them to go ahead, I wanted to hang out with you.” She answered. Simon thought for a second. He knew that A6613 wasn’t going to like this. Simon liked Regina but as a fellow savior, the truth was he like A6613 More than he should, but he would never admit that aloud. 

“Regina, “ he started as he tossed an apple in the basket. “I—“ he was cut off as A6613 landed in front of him hissing and yowling at Regina, who cried out stumbling back. A6613 then proceeded to move to all fours growling and hissing at Regina. “A6, no!” Simon scolded. She ignored him and swiped at Regina as the other woman climbed to her feet. 

“Hey!” Negan shouted catching their attention. “calm your happy ass down A6 or I’m going to have to punish you.” A6613 hissed at Negan as he came up to her. He glared at her. “That’s it, you get five minutes in the truck with slappy.” A6613’s eyes widen. 

“No! He’s here?!” She cried. “I’m sorry!” She looked on the verge of tears as she moved to her feet. she rushed up to Negan, pushing her head against his chest, whimpering. “I’m sorry.” She looked up at Negan. He shook his head. 

“I don’t think you are.” She nodded. 

“I am!” He took a breath rubbing at his beard. 

“Okay, then apologize to Regina.” She gave a soft growl; he raised an eyebrow. She turned to Regina. 

“I’m sorry Regina.” She muttered. Regina nodded but didn’t say anything. A6613 moved pass Negan and climbed up one of the trees. Negan looked at Simon, then at Regina. “I think it’s best if you left.” Negan told her. She rolled her eyes. 

“Fine, just because the stupid alien is throwing a fucking fit.” Regina growled as she turned to leave an apple tore out of the tree hitting her right in the back. She cried out stumbling forward, Simon could hear A6613 snickering nearby. “Just go!” Negan snapped at Regina. 

“Looks like A6613 is being territorial.” Laura spoke up coming up next to Simon, she bit in to her apple. Simon and Negan looked at her. 

“What now?” Negan asked. Laura turned to him. 

“She’s confused and unsettled.” Laura explained. “Has Regina been in your room recently? Or around you?” She asked Simon. He nodded. “Regina is something unfamiliar, but since A6613 is half human it could be she’s jealous.” Simon felt a flattered. 

“Wait, why didn’t she act like that with the wives?” Negan asked. Laura thought for a second. 

“Because you smelled like them, she got used to the smells of them all over you, but since Regina just came out of nowhere and Simon smells like her, voila, she’s jealous and unsettled.” Laura explained. “so, if you want to date Regina, you’re going to have to put Regina’s scent all over your room.” Simon shook his head. 

“I do not want to date Regina.” Simon stated. Laura nodded. “Thank you, Laura.” She nodded then moved toward Arat to help with the apple picking. Negan and Simon turned to each other. 

“We’re going to have to talk to her.” Negan stated. “I can’t have her attacking one of the lieutenants.” Simon nodded. He looked up at the tree searching for A6613. 

“Yeah,” Simon pursed his lips. He looked at his friend, Negan was looking in the trees too. “Hey, do you like A6613?” Simon found himself asking Negan. The shorter man turned to him. 

“Yeah, of fucking course I do.” He looked offended. Simon gave him a look; Negan made a noise of understanding. He looked around before moving close to Simon. “Yeah, I do.” He sounded sad, as if saying it out loud caused physical hurt. But Simon knew why Negan was sad, there was a possibility that A6613 would leave soon. “Come on, let’s finish.” Simon nodded the feeling of dread he got when he thought of A6613 leaving squeezed at his heart. They worked in silence until dusk came. 

“Negan! Simon look what I found.” A6613 bounded up to them her hands clasped together. Simon and Negan were placing the full baskets in the back of the truck. They both turned to her, and crouched until they were eye level with her. 

“What is it kitten?” Negan asked. She smiled up at him 

“This!” She opened her hands to expose a bug, its rear end flashing bright. “There are more!” She excitedly watched the bug fly away flashing in the darkening sky. 

“Those are fireflies.” Simon answered. She excitedly grabbed their arms pulling them deeper in to the orchard. As they approached the end of the orchard, Simon and Negan saw a meadow, and amongst the trees were thousands of fireflies, glittering in the darkness, like Christmas lights. 

Negan and Simon watched in awe. It had been years since they’ve seen a sight like that. They found themselves looking down at A6613 who clutched at their arms excitedly. The wide smile on her face, the way her eyes twinkled with the fireflies' light. She looked up at them. 

“See?” They nodded. She returned to the view before her. “When I was a child,” A6613 started softly. “The Highest had returned from a diplomatic meeting from universe 569DFG, he came in to my quarters with a contraption called a jar, inside were glowing bugs…like these but glowed longer and different colors. He promised that one day I would be able to see the worlds, but I had to wait, I had to be patient.” Her voice cracked. “After two hundred and five years, here I am.” Simon and Negan looked down at her in shock. She held out her hand a group of fireflies landed on her, crawling along her glove. 

“A6613, are you seriously that old?” Simon asked. She nodded. 

“Oh Yes.” Simon and Negan stared down at her. She smiled up at them. They couldn’t help but smile back at her. She turned back to the meadow. “We should go, I see a few walkers heading our way.” Simon and Negan only saw darkness, but they knew she could see in the dark. They nodded she shook her hand letting the fireflies fly off and moved toward the trucks again. “I’m sorry about Regina.” She spoke as they came up to the truck. “She just makes me feel strange… like she’s going to take something away from me, and I don’t like that feeling.” Simon reached out hugging A6613 before they climbed inside. 

“Don’t worry kitten.” He whispered. “She just a friend.” 

“She touched my box.” A6613 told Simon. “I can smell her all over my things.” She pouted hugging Simon back. “I smell her all over the room and on your bed! She’s stinking up my area!” She complained as Simon let her go, allowing her to climb in the truck. Negan laughed as he sat next to A6613, and Simon climbed in the driver seat. 

“Why don’t you act like that with the wives?” Negan asked. A6613 turned to him. 

“Your room smells like you! But I warn you, if it starts to smell like them, I will feel the same as I do with Regina.” Negan thought for a second, it was true. His wives were not allowed in his room, and when he wanted to fuck, he went to them. Negan found himself hugging A6613. 

“Awww! Our little alien got jealous.” He teased, A6613 pouted up at him. 

“Humans have strange emotions. It’s confusing.” Simon and Negan laughed agreeing with her. 

“Oh, kitten you have no idea.”


	9. Umbrellas, Rain, and Thunderstorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Negan deal with A6613's first storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had this idea when i watched my dog be confused by the rain lol.

Simon and Nega were helping their people unload the tribute when they heard a loud booming sound. They all looked up to see A6613 had landed on top of the moving truck, a grin on her face. 

“Damn it A6!” Negan shouted. “You’re gonna fucking dent the top again!” She flipped off the truck landing in front of the two men. 

“Look at this strange contraption!” She declared holding up a closed umbrella. “What a strange weapon!” She swung the umbrella around with one hand. Simon laughed. 

“It’s an umbrella Kitten.” Simon spoke up. She turned to him her head tilted in question. 

“Umbrella?” She repeated. He nodded. She looked at negan. “What’s that?” Negan used Lucille to point to the item in question. 

“That’s an umbrella kitten, you need to open it.” She raised the item examining it. Negan reached out gently taking it from her hand. 

“No! It’s mine!” She whined reaching for it. 

“Just give me a second let me show you.” He told her in a gentle tone. She watched him with a pout. He pulled the small strap off and pressed the button, she jumped away from them as it burst open. “See.” He held it over his head. A6613 slowly approached him watching the item with weary eyes. 

“What does it do?” She asked. Simon took the umbrella from Negan closing it and handing it back to her. She stared in awe, as she pressed the button it burst open again she dropped it hissing. The men couldn’t help but laugh. 

“It keep you dry from rain.” Simon answered picking up the umbrella and holding it out to her. “Some people use it to keep them out of the sun.” A6613 hesitantly took the umbrella from his grip. 

“It’s not a weapon?” She asked softly. Simon shook his head, then thought for a second. 

“It can be, but it’s made from cheap material so it’ll break easily.” He answered. She made a sound of understanding before swing it around. Negan looked up as the sun begun to fade, he noticed dark clouds rolling in. 

“You’re in luck kitty.” He told her as he looked down at her. “It’s gonna rain soon.” 

“Rain?” She asked closing and opening the umbrella with fascination. Negan nodded. He turned to his people ordering them to hurry up. Simon looked up at the sky. 

“Yeah, you know water that falls from the sky.” He answered. A6613 stopped playing with the umbrella and turned to him eyes wide. 

“Water falls from the sky?” She looked up at the sky. 

“Yeah, don’t you have rain?” Simon asked. She looked at him with a wide grin. 

“No!” She giddily jumped from foot to foot. “I’ve only heard of it, and the Highest promised that one day I would get to witness it!” She looked back up at the sky. “Is it going to now?” 

“Looks like it.” Negan answered. He studied the sky, it looked like a big storm was coming in. “ a storm, I think.” A6613 looked up just as she did the first drizzle of rain made way. She gasped as the droplets hit her face, soon a down pour covered them. 

“Shit! Come on!” Negan shouted grabbing her arm, Simon as well pulled her to under the entrance of the sanctuary. 

“This is so fascinating!” She laughed shaking her body. She poked her head out to look up at the sky. “Oh! Let me use my umbrella!” She opened her umbrella and stepped out in the downpour. As the rain drops fell on the material her pupils dilated. “This is amazing!” She moved the umbrella of of her letting the rain hit her then placed the umbrella over her head. 

“Hey! You’re going to get sick!” Negan called to her, as she turned to look at him a loud booming sound of thunder ripped through the sky, lighting followed after. Simon jumped as A6613 threw herself at him, she swung around him, until she was on his back clutching his neck in fear. 

“A6?” Simon asked. Thunder and lightening cracked again, then she was gone, this time on negan. He was in awe on how fast she could move. She whimpered something her language. Another crack and flash of light and she was gone. 

“A6!?” Both men shouted looking around in worry. She was no where in sight. They looked at each other in worry, before running off inside the building. The two men searched frantically for A6613. She wasn’t in her box, nor was she in the library, they searched the vents and went down to the cells. 

“Shit, where the fuck can she be?” Negan asked as they entered his room. He pulled off his jacket, and his wet shirt. Simon growled as he did the same wiping at his body with his shirt. A crack of thunder ripped through the sky, and the lights went out. Negan and Simon both cursed. Simon pulled out his walkie talkie. 

“What the fuck happened Arat?” Simon asked in the device. 

“The lighting hit one of the solar panels.” Arat answered. “we can’t do anything right now with the storm.” Simon cursed. 

“Tell the workers to go inside and inform them on the situation, make sure everyone is safe inside.” 

“Will do.” Negan rubbed his brow in frustration. 

“Shit.” He muttered. Another crack of thunder and lightning lit up the room. A small whimper was heard. Simon and Negan looked at each other in the dark room. Simon moved to his knees and looked under Negan’s bed. Glowing eyes stared back at him, a crack of thunder and once again the room lit up. He saw her hands clenched over her ears, her eyes squeezed tight. A small whimper once again escaped her mouth. 

“Kitten?” Simon asked softly as he reached for her. She shook her head moving deeper underneath the bed. “Hey it’s okay.” He whispered. Negan was now next to him. 

“No, no, no.” She whispered. Simon found himself laying on his stomach and crawling under the bed, negan followed. 

“Hey, we’re here.” Negan whispered Moving close to her. She opened her eyes to look at them. They looked back at her, even though they couldn’t really see her, they knew she could see them. 

“It’s okay now.” Simon told her gently he reached out to pat her head. Her hair was shaking wet, and he could feel her trembling under her hand. She shook her head. A crack of thunder, and flash of lightning lit up the under of the room once again. “Come out, you’re soaking wet, you’re going to get sick.” Simon told her. She shook her head stubbornly. She spoke in her language. 

“I’m sorry kitten, but I can’t understand you.” Simon rubbed at her head, and negan gave her comforting rub on her arm. She moved to her wrist tapping on it before answering. 

“I’m scared.” She scooted closer to the men. “It scares me.” She gave a small whimper. 

“Okay how about this,” negan started. “You come out from under the bed and we warm you up because you’re ice cold baby.” She looked at him, shaking her head. 

“No.” Simon thought for a second. 

“Why are you scared?” He asked softly. She shook her head again. 

“You will think differently of me if I told you.” She answered. Simon gave a soft laugh. 

“We doubt it.” He answered as he pulled his hand from her head. She was staring at them her eyes still glowing. “We’re big boys we can handle it.” She flinched at the thunder. She pulled her hands off her ears and looked at the two before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. 

“Tell us,” negan spoke his hands under his chin. “We’re your friends kitty.” She gave a small nod. 

“When I was a child, I was put through a series of test.” She swallowed hard. “The machine hurt me and it made a sound like that.” She flinched again from the thunder. 

“Awww, kitten,” Simon reached out taking her in his arms. She let him. He hugged her tightly. “It’s okay, me and negan are here. There are no machines, it just…the sky making a sound.” He answered. 

“How?” Simon was stumped he had learned that years ago there was no way he remembered that. He thought for a second, wait he did. His memory wasn’t as bad as he thought. 

“Uhhhh, the lighting, the flashes of light…travels from the ground to the sky,” he paused. Was that right? “And opens a hole…and when the light is gone the air collapses in and creates a sound wave.” He looked at negan. “Right?” 

“Shit, you fucking remember that?” He asked. “ all I remember is our science teacher had big tits.” Simon shook his head in silent laughter. 

“oh,” A6613 said she hugged Simon tightly as the thunder crashed again. “It’s scary.” He nodded. 

“Yeah, but it can’t hurt you.” Negan answered. “Now get your cute behind out from under my bed and let’s warm you up.” He said wiggling backwards. A6613 nodded and let Simon move out first. 

As A6613 exited the bed, she saw the men stumbling around in the dark. Negan cursed as his toe hit the corner of his couch. Simon hissed in pain as his knee connected with a side table. A6613 pressed a button on her glove light lit up the room. 

“Thank you kitten.” Simon groaned rubbing at his hurt knee. She laughed when she saw negan sprawled out on his couch. 

“I meant to do this.” He stated as he rolled to sit. Simon moved to sit next to him. She laughed. She removed her glove resting it on the bed. She reached up removing her cloak, tossing it in negan’s dirty clothes hamper. She reached up unzipping her cat suit. Simon and Negan looked away as she pulled off her wet catsuit. 

“I’m cold.” Both men looked up and froze, she stood naked before them. Negan quickly ripped the blanket over the couch head set and tossed the blanket over her shoulders. He quickly closed the blanket over her body. She tilted her at him. “Are you ashamed of my body?” She asked. Negan shook his head. 

“Humans normally cover up.” Simon spoke up, his legs crossed. 

“Species don’t care about nudity.” She replied as she sat between the two men. 

“Human are only naked when they mate or shower.” Simon answered as she jumped as thunder broke out again. She gave a small scared sound shrinking in the blanket. The thunder sounded a little farther. 

“See it’s moving away.” Negan finally spoke he wrapped a arm around her shoulders. A6613 nodded. She looked up at Simon then at negan, she didn’t say anything but moved so she was sprawled over their laps. 

“Can we stay like this for a while?” She asked softly. Both men nodded. She closed her eyes listening to the falling rain. She could feel Simon gently rubbing her her back in circles, and negan was rubbing her hip gently. She was purring contently, and fell asleep to the sound of rain.


	10. All Her Lonesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter we learn a little more about A6613.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really wanted to make sure, i didn't have A6613 too invincible. i wanted to show that she can bleed and get hurt.

Simon and Negan moved quietly through the forest. Their people behind them scanning the area. A rustling made the group stop. A squeal from a far was heard. 

“A6 got one go!” Negan shouted. The group moved quickly to the sound. As they burst from the foliage, they saw A6613 pinned underneath a dead gigantic feral pig. 

“A6!” Both men moved toward her. She struggled to escape under the pig. Simon and Negan helped by pushing the carcass off her. She moved to a sitting position. 

“Are you okay?” Simon asked moving toward her, his hand moving to her back. She hissed at him hitting his hand away. 

“Don’t touch me!” She snarled. Simon stared at her in shock. She had never raised her voice at them. 

“Hey, calm your happy ass down!” Negan snapped moving toward her, he reached down to grab her arm. She swiped at him with claws out, he jumped back in confusion. “What the fuck?” He snapped, she rolled to her feet and tore away from them. Negan and Simon stared after her, as she jumped off in the trees. 

“Simon your hand.” Arat said grabbing his attention. He looked down to see his hand covered entirely in blood. Arat looked up at the trees worry on her face. Simon glanced up at Negan who stared after A6613. 

“We’re not far from the sanctuary,” Laura said as she stepped up next to Arat. “She’ll run home and hide if she’s hurt.” Negan looked at the blonde. 

“and how do you know that?” Laura’s face turned red. 

“I had five cats before the end of the world.” She answered. Arat turned to look at her a teasing smile on her lips. “Shut up.” Laura snapped before moving toward the dead hog. 

“Look how big this fucker is!” Fat joey said as he patted the pig. Simon climbed to his feet staring down at his hand. 

“Laura,” Simon called. The blonde moved toward him. “How do cats react when they’re injured?” He asked. She thought for a second. 

“They could be defensive or even aggressive.” She answered. “They can hide, or have a loss of appetite.” Negan pursed his lips in thought. Simon reached in his pocket with his clean hand to retrieve his handkerchief, wiping at his bloodied hand. 

“Take the pig to the kitchen, have it gutted and cleaned. No points for the meat since it could feed us for a while.” Negan instructed. The group nodded. He turned to Simon. “Let’s go find her.” 

“She won’t be out in the open,” Laura interrupted. “Trust me, she’ll go somewhere safe. Like a box somewhere she can be alone.” Negan and Simon looked at each other. They gave the young woman a nod. 

 

Negan and Simon looked around the hospital wing. Dr. Carson was busy cleaning a wound from a gardener. He looked up at the men. 

“Hello, are you two hurt?” He asked as he finished dressing the wound. The gardener moved out the hospital wing in a hurry. 

“No, did A6613 come in here?” Dr. Carson nodded. 

“Yes,” he answered. He raised his arm pushing the sleeve up, exposing four red welts. “She scratched me when I reached for her, she was bleeding all over the floor. She broke the lock on the cabinet and took items before running off.” 

“You didn’t stop her?” Negan asked. Dr. Carson gave him a sheepish look. 

“She pinned me against the wall as she ransacked the cabinet.” Simon noticed the medicine cabinet was still locked up, but the first aid cabinet was broken. 

“What’d she take?” He asked looking back at the doctor. 

“Bandages, alcohols free wipes, gauze and saline solution.” He answered. Negan nodded. 

“Make an inventory list for items you need; we’ll go for a run to replace it.” Negan thought for a second. He had a feeling A6613’s wound would need stitches. “Give us a first aid kit for stitches.” Dr. Carson nodded moving to the broken cabinet. Once they got the item, they left the hospital wing. 

“We looked everywhere,” Simon informed Negan. “She not here.” He slammed his fist in the wall next to him. Negan looked at him. 

“Calm the fuck down hot head.” Negan said, patting Simon on the shoulder. “Did you check her box?” He asked. Simon nodded studying the broken skin on his knuckles. 

“The first thing I checked.” Negan tilted his head in thought. He saw the school children walking by, heading to their class after lunch. 

“But I saw A6! She was hiding!” One of the children was tugging his teacher’s arm, Miss. Katie looked down at him. 

“Are you sure Dustin?” He nodded. 

“Yeah! She was!” Negan and Simon looked at each other. 

“Hey, Miss. Katie.” She looked up and froze. He made a ‘come here’ gesture with his two fingers. She moved toward them the children followed. 

“Say hello children.” 

“Hello Mr. Negan! Mr. Simon!” The children sang. Negan crouched down to be eye level with Dustin who hid behind Miss. Katie’s leg. 

“Hey there, buddy.” He said gently. Dustin gave a small wave. “Now where did you see A6613?” Dustin looked worried. 

“Is she in trouble?” Negan shook his head. 

“No, we’re just worried about her. She got hurt earlier and ran away.” 

“She was with the cows!” Dustin answered quickly. “I wanted to say hi, but she climbed away!” Miss. Kate gently rubbed his head. 

“Thank you, little man.” Negan smiled at the little boy before standing up, he nodded his head to miss. Katie, who smiled back at him. 

“Okay, children back to class.” The kids said a good bye to Simon and Negan before following the teacher. They didn’t say anything as they moved toward the building exit. 

Negan and Simon moved toward the barn; the door was open. The soft moos coming from the small building. Negan and Simon entered to see the cows being milked. The people stopped what they were doing, kneeling when they saw him. 

“Back at work, I’m looking for A6.” The three people stood up. 

“She’s outside on the hay bundles.” The woman with the hijab answered. He nodded. The three people returned to their job. Simon and Negan moved to outside to the back of the barn. 

They saw her laying on a bundle, back to them. Her hair pulled up in a messy bun. Her back exposed, her cat suit pushed down on her hips, a botched clean up job was evidence as her large wound still bleeding. Simon and Negan stared in shock, her back was covered in jagged scars and pucker skin. Her sun kissed skin glistening, but both men noticed a strange pattern on her body, like patterns on a wild cat body: pale dots and stripes. 

“A6?” Simon asked moving toward her. She spun around hissing at him as he approached him. He stopped holding up his hands. She was crouched now growling at him. Negan couldn’t help but stare at her bare torso, her gem the only thing on her. Her breast bare, scars all over her. he noticed her bellybutton, was just a small indent completely different from humans. “It’s okay, we’re here to help.” She growled at him. 

“You’re hurt, we just want to help you.” Negan said softly. She looked at him. He saw a gash on her shoulder. She looked at it and begun to lick at it. 

“A6,” Simon started feeling desperate as he saw the blood pooling on the hay. “Let us help you, please.” She stared at him still licking her shoulder. 

“Why?” She asked once she was done. Both men stared at her confused. “Why do you care?” She asked. There was this sadness in her voice. “Nobody cares for a half breed.” Simon moved closer to her; she shrank back, a low hiss escaping her. 

“We care,” simon started softly. “Because you’re our friend.” He continued to move toward her. “We don’t care what you are. All we know is our friend is hurt and we want to help.” Her eyes glossed over. 

“No!” This time her voice cracked. “I’m just a stupid warrior to you!” Tears were now spilling from her eyes. “only wanting me for your ill deeds!” Negan moved up next to Simon. 

“I don’t give a shit about what the other species think of you.” Negan stated. A6613 looked at him. “as long as you’re here, I will do my fucking best to take care of you. Because we truly care about you. You are not just a warrior to us, but our friend.” she stared at the two before bursting into tears, Simon and Negan moved toward her hugging her. She let them. 

“Now,” Simon wiping her tears away. “Let me look at your back.” She nodded. Slowly turning to sit on her rear end, back to them. Simon and Negan studied the wound it was a deep gash on her shoulder blade down to her last rib. ” you’re going to need stitches.” A6613 nodded again. 

“Climb down here so we can wash it out.” Negan instructed. She didn’t say anything as she climbed down from the bundles of hay with their help. Simon moved to wash his hands, with the hose nearby. “Sit down here darling.” Negan said as he pulled a stool from the storage room. A6613 slowly sat on the stool hissing in pain. 

“This is going to be cold okay, kitten.” Simon told her, she nodded. He gently moved the water stream over her gash. She jolted and let out a whimper. Negan crouched down next to her as simon got to work cleaning her wound. 

“Where did you get all these scars, kitten?” She looked at him. 

“Enemies.” She said softly. “remember, I am a warrior.” He rubbed at his beard. 

“Can you explain that to me, please.” She nodded. 

“Warrior are lower classes,” she started but interrupted herself to hiss as simon confused to clean the wound. Simon apologized. “We are confined in our quarters until We are requested to fight, and kill enemies they cannot defeat.” 

“How did you become a warrior?” She looked at her feet. 

“I was born in that class because of my power level. I was born with a level of 780.” Negan tilted his head. She took a breath. 

“power levels?” Simon asked. She nodded. “Like dragon ball z?” She made a confused face. “A cartoon.” She tilted her head. Negan reached out cupping her jaw in his hand, rubbing his thumb against her cheek in comfort. He could see the pain lacing her face. she began to purr. 

“I guess.” Simon chuckled. He made a note to introduce her to Dragon ball z, he had found a collection a while back. He had a feeling she would like anime. 

“So, all warriors are treated unequally?” Simon asked. She nodded. 

“However, I am treated worst, because of My linage.” She gave a sigh. “Humans with wombs cannot conceive species children, they pass on or the children are born weak, and many do not survive birth. my father was human. My mother was a lieutenant commander, she was studying earth 1, universe 231DCV, when She fell in love…” she wiped at her face. “I was born a few years later, I was taken in by the Highest.” 

“What happened to your parents?” Negan asked. She shrugged. 

“I did not know my mother, she was banished. My father was left in his universe.” She looked at her hands. Simon and Negan looked at each other. 

“Why do your scars look like so bad?” She looked at Negan. 

“I was never offered healing, I had to clean my wounds myself. The healers refused to help me because I am half breed.” 

“The Highest never punished them?” Negan asked. 

“I don’t want to bother the Highest, I can take care of myself.” She whispered. Negan moved her hair from her face tucking it behind her ear, that’s when he noticed her earrings, they were glowing a blue color. 

“What are these?” He asked touching the bead. She moved from him. 

“No, don’t.” She whispered. “Those are my limiters.” 

“I remember you mentioning that when we first met.” Negan said softly. A6613 gave a small groan of pain as Simon worked on stitching her. She nodded. 

“These were created to keep me looking human while around humans. I wear them around the species as well, some do not like my original form.” She wouldn’t look at Negan now. 

“What do you look like?” Negan asked. She shook her head. 

“No!” She glared at him; pupils slit. “I will never show you that part of me.” Negan grinned. 

“You know, ‘never’ can mean just a really long time.” A small smile crept on her lips as she shook her head. 

“So how was your childhood?” Simon asked, trying his best not to hurt her. 

“My childhood as a warrior was normal, we were put in school and trained for our class.” She thought for a second. “Many of the children were not allowed to be friends, for the fear of us revolting.” 

“But you have friends, right?” She nodded. 

“Of course, we were allowed to roam the vessel! The Highest wanted us warriors to understand the different classes. I was bullied because of my appearance and DNA, but I made friends that liked that I look different. Also, my cousin A2433, is my best friend. Do you remember the ones that built this?” She pointed to the barn, they nodded. “They are childhood friends as well.” 

“Did you beat up your bullies?” A6613 pouted. 

“It’s against regulations to hurt your vessel mates.” She explained. Negan found himself looking at her wound on her shoulder, he saw it was clean and didn’t need stitches. Simon washed his hands again. 

“Okay, kitten all done, now I’m going to bandage it.” She nodded smiling up at him. Negan found himself, studying the pale spots on her arms and shoulders, he gently traced one. 

“My pattern.” She spoke up. He looked up at her. “In my true form I have fur.” He looked up at her in surprise. 

“All over your body?” She shook her head. 

“Just some areas.” Simon moved to her front with the roll of gauze. Negan stood up stretching his legs. Simon’s face heated up when he realized that he would be near her bare breast as he dressed the wound. He ignored those childish feelings and worked on dressing her wound. Simon looked up at Negan noticing his friend was openly staring at A6613 naked torso. He elbowed Negan. He glared at Simon, who glared back. 

“If you’re a warrior why do you look so soft?” She tilted her head at him. “If you’re so fucking strong why aren’t you built like Simon?” Negan asked. She looked at her arms. Then back up at him. 

“I don’t know.” She sighed. “I wished I look like Simon! He so strong looking!” Simon shook his head as he gave her a flatter smile. “If you’ve seen sergeant commander in her limiter form, you would be amazed! She full of muscles!” She gave a sad sigh. “The Highest think it’s my human form that stops my species form from developing.” Simon tied off the end of the gauze. 

“There you go kitten.” He smiled down at her. She smiled up at him. “Thank you, Simon.” He patted her on her head. She purred licking at his arm. 

“I’m sorry for screaming at you.” She looked up at him. “I get defensive when I get hurt.” She looked up at Negan. “I’m sorry for swiping at you.” He leaned down kissing her forehead. 

“It’s okay kitten.” He whispered. She looked at Simon expectedly as Negan stood up. Simon laughed and leaned down kissing her forehead as well. 

“Okay, I say it’s time for lunch.” Simon said clapping his hands. A6613 stood up reaching for her cat suit, but Negan stopped her. 

“Here, wear this. Your suit is covered in blood.” He pulled off his jacket gently wrapping it around her shoulders. She smiled up at him. “You can borrow it.” She nodded excitedly pushing her arms through the sleeve and zipping it up. It was gigantic on her. She giggled as she followed the men toward the building swinging the sleeves from side to side. 

“I’m glad you think of me as a friend.” She told them. “I was worried that you would only use me as a warrior.” She looked up at Negan. He shook his head. 

“What, never in my lifetime.” She turned to Simon he nodded. 

“Can I get a damn hug?” She asked. Negan and Simon laughed, Hugging her tightly. A6613 hugged them back purring with content.


	11. Flash Cards, Finger paints and Talent Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A6613 is learning our language with a little difficulty, Simon offers his artistic skills to help her. she gets artisitc with a sleep in negan and we find out why she refuses to be part of a talent show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i'm pissed. i had to write this after the original file got corrupted! like how does that fucking happen? so it's not the best, sorry guys.

“Simon what’s this?” Simon looked up from his manga to look at A6613, she sat on the floor surround by her flash cards Miss. Katie gave her. She had demanded the two men she be allowed to join school so she could learn their language, she was tired of her translator taking hours to translate a single book or that she didn’t understand a few words. She was holding up a flash card that had a large E and a cartoon elephant next to it. 

“It’s the letter E.” Simon answered she shook her head. 

“No, the creature next to it.” She pointed to the cartoon elephant. Simon made a noise of understanding. 

“That’s an elephant.” She looked the card confusion, then back up at Simon. He gave her a small smile. “An elephant is a mammal, that used to… still exist?” he wasn’t sure honestly, if humans no longer had larger numbers the elephants would no longer be hunted right? So, they still existed, right? 

“Can we see one?” She asked. He shook his head. 

“No, I’m sorry kitten, but they’re in a different part of the world.” Simon scratched at his head. Thinking of a way to tell her there were no such things as airplanes or no way to travel around the world now. She pouted. “But I can get you a book from the library about elephants.” She smiled nodding. She went back to her flash card pronouncing the letters. 

“Hey,” Negan greeted as he entered Simon’s room, he fist bumped Simon and sat down on the couch next to simon. “What’cha doing A6?” He asked watching her. She held up a flash card. 

“Learning your language! What’s this?” She pointed to the cartoon drawing of a narwhal. Simon raised an eyebrow, what kind of flash cards were those? They didn’t even have the name of the animal on the bottom. 

“That’s a fucking whale unicorn.” Negan informed her with a teasing smile. She looked at the card in awe. 

“No, that’s a narwhal.” Simon answered quickly. Knowing that A6613 was easily influenced. She looked at him. 

“This is frustration.” She told them. “I do not know a majority of these animals and I’m confused on how the words are pronounced in your language!” She whined. Simon moved from the couch to the ground, he gently taking the card from her hand, he studied it. It was true, if A6613 was going to learn English, she would have to learn by her means. 

“How about I make you new cards with animals and things you know?” He asked smiling. She looked up at him. 

“Really?” He nodded. 

“Yeah! Simon's good at drawing! he used to draw back in the day. He was a comic book artist.” Negan spoke up reading through the manga Simon had been reading. A6613 made a happy sound. 

“You used to draw the books we read?” Simon laughed. 

“I drew a few indie ones.” He patted her head. “Here,” he got up and moved to his desk pulling out a sketchbook. He had a nostalgic feeling toward the book, it had been a few years since he drew, and felt guilty that he no longer had the passion he did before. He grabbed a pencil from the top of his desk and moved back to A6613. “Tell me what item or animal you want with the letter and I’ll draw it for you.” She nodded excitedly. He flipped to a blank page and looked up at A6613 

“I want A to be an Axcephilian!” Simon looked at her in confusion. She thought for a second. “They are animals that have three legs on each side and horns along their backs!” Simon looked at Negan for help, but his friend just laughed. 

“Do you have a picture of it?” He asked turning back at her. She nodded holding up her hand, she pressed a few buttons on her bracelet, the hologram screen popped up. Simon took a breath of surprise of the animal, it was an iridescent purple, it reminded him of an axolotl, there were three dark purple legs on each side, and crystal horns down the back. 

“They’re very friendly creatures! Delicious when cooked correct.” She gave them a smile. “My sword, the one I use sometimes was created with their horns. The Highest allowed me to accompany him during a mission and I met a mother! but the enemy had killed her and I killed him. The mother was honored to be my blade and the children were taken upon the vessel by order of the Highest.” 

“You ate them?” Negan asked. A6613 shook her head. 

“No! Of course not! They were our guards or steeds if needed for missions, but when they died of old age, they were served as thanks for their duty.” Simon worked on a cartoony version of the animal as A6613 spoke about the animal. 

“Okay next?” Simon said as he finished the last sketch. A6613 grinned at him. 

 

an hour and half later, Simon and A6613 were laid out on the floor on their stomachs, Negan was sprawled out on the couch snoring softly. Simon flipped through the pages, admiring his sketches. They weren’t half bad for being in an art block for years. 

“So, we have Axcephilian, bath bombs, catnip, Dragon, Exoplides, Fireflies, Gertions, Highest, Irasitlies, jumping, kicking, Letermites, Mermaids, Negan, Origuans, Pertians, Quartzions, Ritchters, me, Tuna, unicorns, Veritrons, Wirtians, Xericans, Yediuts, and Zerikins.” she nodded excitedly. 

“oh yes! Thank you, Simon!” she rolled over to hug him. “I can finally learn.” Simon smiled at her patting her on the head. She nuzzled his shoulder, purring. Negan snorted catching her attention. She let go of Simon rolling to her feet watching Negan, Simon noticed her wiggle her hips as if she was going to pounce on him. 

“leave him alone A6.” Simon scolded as he rolled to his knees as well. He gathered the forgotten flash cards. A6613 pouted at Simon. 

“but I'm bored.” she whined. “Negan knows games.” Negan had been teaching A6613 how to playing card games. Surprisingly the alien was good at math, stating that all numbers were the same. Simon moved to his desk with the items, getting ready to make her flash cards. He moved to his drafting table, opening drawers until he found what he was looking for, Crayola paints, old brushes, and a random children sketchbook he had found a while back, but didn’t use because he didn’t like the texture of the paper. 

“here, paint. But leave him alone he’s been working pretty hard.” Simon told A6613 as he handed her the items. She looked down at them in confusion. She took the items in her hands. She gave a happy sound. 

“we played with these in school today!” she giggled moving to the coffee table excitedly opening up the paints. Simon moved to his desk to finish up the flash cards. 

As Simon worked, he would occasionally look over to A6613 making sure she was leaving Negan to sleep. She was painting with her fingers, her gloves on the table. She was concentrating on the painting. He turned back to his project. 

About half an hour later in to his work, he noticed that A6613 was being too quiet. Simon looked over his shoulder to see, Negan on his back still asleep, his jacket unzipped and A6613 was drawing all over his white shirt. 

“A6!” Simon scolded, she looked at him before jumping over Negan and hiding behind his sofa. He got up to check on Negan, he knew his friend was going to be pissed since he had only a few white shirts left. He saw she had painted what looked like her kitty keychain on his chest with squiggly letters that spelled out Negan's name. A hand print was pressed on his stomach and flowers surrounded it. ‘A6613’ was started but finished in her language of symbols and dots. 

“he didn’t wake up.” she answered poking her head up from behind the couch. Simon looked at her, before standing up straight. “is he dead?” 

“I told you not to bother him.” Simon scolded her. She pouted at him as she climbed on the head rest of the couch. Simon checked over his friend, Negan was just in a deep sleep. “no, he’s sleeping.” he looked up at her as she reached out stroking Negan’s face with her hand. 

“I’m bored! Negan knows games.” she whined again. Simon sighed. 

“come on, let’s go for a walk.” he said as he stood tall. A6613 perked up jumping on simon, he caught her, hoisting her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“yeah! Let's go outside!” she licked his cheek. He shook his head with silent laughter. 

“get your coat, it’s cold outside.” she let go of him falling to the ground moving to simon’s closet. Simon moved to his desk covering up the markers he had been using. He turned as he heard Negan gave a yawn. Simon watched Negan sleepily looked around. 

“What’s going on?” He asked. Simon pulled on his leather jacket. 

“I’m taking A6613 on a walk. Get some sleep.” Negan struggled to sit up, but his body refused. “Sleep negan, if anything comes up I’ll deal with it.” Negan gave another yawn before plopping down rolling over on his side face buried in the cushions. Simon moved to grab one of A6613’s many blankets she hordes and covered his friend. 

“He’s not coming?” A6613 whined as she tugged Simons arm. He shook his head leading her from their sleeping friend. 

“No, he needs to sleep. come on.” Simon said as he pulled her out the room exit, quietly closing the door behind them. A6613 grabbed Simons hand as they moved down the hallway. A6613 excitedly spoke of her schoolmates, and her classes. Saviors passing them greeted them kindly. 

 

Simon watched A6613 jump from the top of the trucks as she chased a squirrel around. He was leaning against the wall, the saviors around him did their best to ignore the energy packed alien as they did their duties. 

“Mr. Simon!” He turned to see A6613’s teacher, Miss. Katie. She was smiling at him, Simon never noticed how tall she was, she in fact was as tall as him, and he was 6’4. In her hands was a small bag filled with vegetables. Simon remembered she worked the gardens on the weekends. She worked harder for her medication that kept her being the person she was meant to be. 

“Hello miss. katie how are you?” He greeted. She played with her braid nervously, eyes on her feet. 

“Well, I actually wanted to speak to you about A6613.” She started softly. Simon took a breath, he glanced over to see the alien girl clinging on Arat’s back as the savior worked on the inside of the truck. 

“What did she do now?” He asked turning back to Miss. Katie. She glanced at him. “Did she hurt any of the children? Did she bring you any dead animals?” 

“Well,” she took a breath of courage. “She refuses to join the talent show. It’s mandatory, all the other classes will be joining as well. I told her that it was mandatory, and she retorted, “your human nonsense words do not apply to me.” Before jumping out the window and running away.” Simon was torn, he wanted to laugh, but at the same time he was mortified. He rubbed at his forehead in frustration, he knew A6613 could be a handful. “Also, when I told her to get yours and Mr. Negan's signature for her detention slip the other day, she told me “I can’t read your human language, so it does not matter.” She then tossed her lunch at me before once again jumping out the window. the children have been following her lead!” Miss Katie looked on the verge of tears. “She’s an amazing student, and very kind, but…” she trailed off looking up at A6613, who was now pointing into the truck, arat was answering one of her questions. 

“But?” He asked softly, he had no idea how Negan was going to react to this new information. Negan didn’t like when A6613 acted out, he was much harsher than Simon. Negan believed the way she acted reflected on him. 

“Sometime she rallies the students against me!” Miss. Katie exclaimed. Simon gave a defeated sigh. He should have seen that coming honestly, he knew A6613 had a problem with authority. Well she listened to him and Negan but to an extent. “I have no idea what I’ve done to get her wrath!” 

“When she acts out are you telling her to do something? Like instructing her?” Miss. Katie thought about it wiping her eyes. She gave a small nod. Simon nodded. “Okay, well…” simon found himself telling Miss. Katie about A6613’s past. “So, when dealing with A6613, you need to tell her to do something in a way that isn’t demanding.” 

“Oh!” Miss. Katie exclaimed. “I understand.” She smiled at simon. “Thank you so much for the information!” She tilted her head. “Will she be in the talent show?” Simon nodded. 

“I’ll speak with her about that.” Simon looked up as A6613 ran up to them in her hands was a part of the delivery truck. 

“Arat says she needs this part needs replacement!” She looked up at Miss. Katie. “Oh! Hello teacher!” Miss. Katie smiled down at the smaller woman. She looked between Simon and Miss. Katie. “Am I in trouble?” 

 

“No!” A6613 shouted throwing her paints at Simon, he ducked behind the couch, negan stood next to him watching A6613 with a neutral face, he noticed she was throwing things at Simon, never at him, maybe because Simon was the one to piss her off. But Negan had an idea that she was probably scared of him. “I absolutely refuse! I will not enter the talent show you —-" she finished her sentence in her language. A6613 stomped her feet in anger as she let out a loud growl. 

“Hey!” Negan snapped, she pouted up at him her eyes red, her gem flashing red. “Calm your happy ass down. We’re not telling you to join the fucking talent show, we’re asking why you don’t want to fucking do it!” Negan’s voice was loud and threatening. A6613 pouted harder, crossing her arms across her chest and turning her back to them. “Answer the fucking question A6613.” She stubbornly shook her head. 

“A6,” simon started as he moved around his room to clean up the mess she made. “Please talk to us. Don’t shut us out.” 

“Dude, leave the mess. She’s going to clean it up as a punishment.” Simon looked at the items in his hands, he gave a nod dropping them to the floor. He moved toward A6613, this was the first time she ever threw a tantrum such as this. He grabbed her gently by the shoulders forcing her to look up at him, he leaned forward hands on his thighs, so they were eye level. 

“Use your words A6613.” He said in a gently but stern voice. “Please tell us why you refuse.” A6613 glanced at Negan before glancing back at Simon. She looked around the room, simon noticed that her face was now red and she had the look of embarrassment. Negan moved to mirror Simon’s position. 

“Tell us, Kitten.” He said softly. “What’s wrong?” She took a shaky breath. Hot tears falling down her cheeks. 

“Because I hate preforms for a crowd.” She took another breath before she burst in to a sob. “The Counsel would order for us lower rate warriors to preform for them when we were children! the losers would get lashes. There was never a winner! all the performances were already decided for us and I hated them!” She sobbed covering her face. Negan and Simon looked at each other, before looking back at her. 

“Kitten,” Simon reached out taking her hands in his. He moved his hands to cup her face in his hands, and wiped at her tears with his thumbs. “This is just for fun, just for the parents, there are no prizes.” A6613 sniffled, she looked at Negan he nodded. Negan made a mental note to speak with the teachers, he didn’t need his alien girl have a breakdown at the talent show. 

“Yeah, baby.” He answered. Simon pulled his hands from her face as Negan moved to cup her cheek. “I promise no prizes, and you can choose what you want to do for your performance.” A6613 sniffled again. 

“Really?” She asked. Negan nodded. 

“Yeah!” He smiled at her. “You can do whatever you want.” Simon elbowed him. “But it can’t be something that would hurt somebody, or hurt yourself okay?” Negan finished. She gave a hesitant nod. She reached out to hug him, and then hugged Simon. 

“You have two weeks to practice A6613.” Simon told her. She nodded. “Now, we’re not very happy with your behavior, so Negan will tell you your punishment.” Negan glanced at him, he had to bite his tongue from laughing, of course Simon would make him punish her, Simon didn’t want to be the bad guy to A6613. she gave a small sound, reaching up to unzip her cat suit further. Both men stood up in confusion as she started to shimmy out the top part. “No! Kitten what are you doing?” Simon shouted hurrying to stop her as her breast begun to peek out. He pulled her suit back over her shoulders, quickly zipping it up to her neck. His face red, his heart pounding. 

“getting ready for my punishment. 20 lashes, right?” Simon stared at her in horror. He looked at Negan who shared the same look. 

“No baby.” Negan started softly. “Your punishment is cleaning up the mess you made, then you’re going to go down to the cells and help the recruits to clean all the cells.” A6613 gasped. 

“No! Anything but that! I rather get the lashes than clean!” She pouted. Negan knew that. She always tend to disappear when it was time to clean up out on missions. 

“No, that’s your punishment. Cleaning for the next two weeks.” He told her crossing his arms across his chest narrowing his eyes at her. She gave a pleading look at Simon. He looked at Negan who glared at him, Negan knew Simon was too lenient on A6613. Negan blamed Simon’s damn crush on her, for being too soft. 

“I’m sorry Kitten, but that is your punishment. Now get to it.” Simon answered looking away from her. He knew if he kept looking at her, he would let her off. Negan wanted to laugh at Simon’s expression, he knew how tough his friend was with others, and enemies, but with this alien girl he made him soft. A6613 sighed looking around, she felt bad and embarrassed that she caused more problems for her friends. 

“Can we invite Sergeant commander to the talent show?” She asked as she kneeled down to pick up the books she had thrown in anger. 

“Of course.” Simon answered. She finally smiled. 

 

“So, human have these talent shows on their own? For fun?” Sergeant commander whispered to Negan as all the parents started to take their seats. They had cleared out the factory floor to place seats for the parents and guest. Negan nodded as he watched simon laugh at what Miss. Katie said. A6613 was standing next to Simon with a serious look on her face, she was wrapped up in her large cloak, the hood pulled up over her head, he noticed that she was clutching Simon’s arm. The other children ran around laughing and practicing their performances. 

“Yeah, sometimes there are no fucking talent but they do this on their own.” Negan leaned back in his seat. The wives next to him, looking uncomfortable, as people looked their way whispering amongst themselves. 

“Did you have to bring your harem?” Sergeant commander asked a smirk on her lips. Negan raised an eyebrow. “you’re drawing attention.” 

“You should talk! You’re a fucking talking tiger!” He laughed. Sergeant commander laughed. Negan had noticed the looks the alien tiger was taking, and he bet that she could hear the whispering of what they were saying about her. “So how long do we have?” 

“Well, fifth grade will start and it will end with the kindergarten class.” Negan took a deep breath. “Let’s hope they all don’t suck.” Sergeant commander nodded. 

Negan was right. a majority of the kids sucked, but their parents were beaming and cheering them on. There were kids that danced, many that sang, and some that ran off crying because of the crowd. Sergeant commander and Simon politely clapped their hands, Negan was bored out of his mind. 

“Okay,” miss Katie Wales on stage as the last child ran off crying in to their mother's arms. “We have one final participant, and you all know her as our alien angel, the girl that saved our lives.” Miss. Katie turned to see A6613 hiding behind her. “Um… a6613?” The alien girl looked up at her, Simon and Negan saw her mouth moved as she whispered something to her teacher. “Oh she’s a little nervous! Let’s give her a round of applause!” The guest all clapped whooping, arat cheered for her friend, Laura as well. A6613 timidly moved up to the preforming area, pushing her hood off her head, her hair was pulled piled up in elegant twist and braids on her head. 

“Hello,” she started softly. “I am a6613.” She tossed off her cloak, revealing a silvery holographic cat suit. Her arms bare, with golden bands wrapped around her biceps, her gloves fingerless a silvery lavender, her eyes area covered in glittery makeup, her lips deep sapphire. Simon and Negan couldn’t help but cross their legs, she looked magnificent. 

The crowd watched as she summoned two gymnastic ribbons. they watched as she slowly took a step forward the music slowly starting up, then she threw herself in to a dance as the beat dropped. Metal disk were slid around her as she jumped, leaped and twirled. The disk begun to light and strange creatures the size of Great Danes begun to crawl from the light. The crowd begun to get antsy. The creatures roared at the crowd and moved toward them, but a snap of the ribbon cut one in half. The other creatures screamed moving to attack A6613. She spun, snapped, kicked, hit, jumped, flipped, she killed with grace, and lethal strength. She flipped over a creature, kicking the head crushing the skull. The lights from the disk disappeared, the bodies as well, she stood there, her breathing normal as if she didn’t break a sweat. The music had stopped a minute earlier. 

“That’s my kitten!” Simon shouted surprising everyone as he stood, clapping and whistling. Negan followed his lead standing up. 

“Way to go baby!” He shouted. The sergeant commander didn’t miss how the wives glared at him when he called A6613 his baby. Slowly the crowd clapped standing up cheering and whistling. Arat cheered giving A6613 a thumbs up. She smiled at her friends. Her eyes landing on Sergeant commander, who clapped nodding her head to her niece. 

“Now! Time for the prizes!” Miss. Katie called over the cheers. A6613’s head snapped at Negan and Simon, the two made a face that said: “miss. Katie are you serious? We told you no prizes!” 

“You lied to me!” She shouted before shoving Miss. Katie into the front seats, then tearing out of the factory, the poor woman landed on Sergeant commander’s lap, everyone watched with confusion as A6613 ripped through the exit. “Lies!!” Her screamed echoed in the stunned factory. 

“A6613!” Negan and Simon shouted moving to their feet chasing after her. Sergeant commander laughed as she watched the men run out the factory. She looked down at the fluster woman on her lap. 

“So, what’s your name sweetheart?” She asked. 

“Katie Lee.” Sergeant commander grinned. 

“Well, miss. Katie Lee why don’t we get to those prizes.” Miss. Katie’s face burned red as sergeant commanders paw gently pushed her hair from her face. Arat and Laura didn’t miss the way Sergeant commander gave a purr as Miss. Katie pulled herself from the tiger's lap. Sergeant commander couldn’t help but wonder if A6613 would like her to visit more often.


	12. Kitten licks, Baths and Jealousy 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short poker game reveals a few things, A6613 interrupts Simon's bath, and Negan's new wife is all kinds of stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting backlogged chapters! (after editing the shit out of it) i hope you all enjoy this chapter.

A6613 gave a groan as Simon and Negan continued to play their  poker  game with their friends. The cigar smoke was bothering her senses, and the smell of their beer wasn’t as tasty as she thought it would be. They had been at it for hours! It was already three in the morning! She draped herself on their legs, sighing dramatically.  She was bored.

“Go to sleep a6 if you’re bored.” Simon chided her as she gave  a  another  heavy  heave. She looked up at him , pouting.

“No! The ghost are loud at this time of night.” She whined. “Especially the man with smashed head!” Simon and Negan looked at each other. The others: Dwight, Gavin, Gary, Davey, Laura and Arat looked at the alien girl, that now was sitting on Simons lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck. “He moans ‘he killed me! He killed me!” Simon laughed at the saviors horrified look.

“She’s  joking .  she made me  read  her  a scary story last night.” He told the others. A6613 looked offended.  “right A6613?”

“ what does a murder tale have to do with a ghost? !  the ghost  name is Devin  Alberson” she told the others, as chill went through the air.  Arat  looked at Dwight and Simon with a knowing look. “ He told me Negan killed him because he tried to leave , and Simon and Dwight beat him! He also told me Simon ate his wife. Simon are you a cannibal? ”  Simon  choked on his beer.  Everyone at the table looked at one another.  The only people that knew that  information was the people at the table. Simon did indeed have an affair with Devin’s wife, but it was after Devin had died; he ended the relationship when she asked Negan to be a wife .  Negan  looked at the  others . They shook their heads as if saying ‘no boss I would never tell her.’ 

“Okay, now who wants to place a bet?” Negan asked around the table , trying to diffuse the situation. “no more stories, you’re scaring the others.” he playfully scolded. A6613 pouted.  Arat  looked at A6613, as the young girl begun to sniff Simon’s temple. “ Arat ?” She looked at her boss.

“Yeah, I’ll bet.”  She tossed down a pack of cigarettes she found at the storage. They had yet to finish  going through the area. Negan grinned. A6613 begun to lick Simon’s temple, he moved his head, but she followed.

“A6, stop.” He  whispered as she continued to try to lick him. She growled grabbing his head forcing him to move toward her mouth.

“What the fuck?” Gavin whispered to Arat. He looked around. “It that allowed?” He asked. Arat snorted.

“She ’s giving affection, marking her territory or just grooming him.” Laura spoke up taking a sip from her beer. “Now I bet this.” She tossed a very elegant dagger on the table, a grin on her lips.  Simon hissed at A6613 as she started to groom his hair.

“A6! Stop.” He yanked his head from her grip. “I’m trying to concentrate!” She let him go to move to Negan's lap, who welcomed her with a grin. She wrapped her arms around his neck watching his hands as he tossed his hunting knife in the pile.

“What about you Simon?” Simon slid his hands through his hair. A6613 sniffed Negan's neck her mouth moving to the area between his ear and neck. Her tongue slipped out licking the area, Negan's eyes flutter he pulled his head away.

“Not there, baby.” He told her as he smoothed down her hair. She pouted.

“Why?” He gave her a grin.

“Well that makes me h o r n —" Simon elbowed Negan.

“ Don’t !” Negan laughed. A6613 decided to lick at his hair, since it smelled like dirt. She was bored and her boys smelled like sweat and sun. She wanted to groom them since they didn’t shower yet. However, when Negan moved his head away, she sighed placing her head on his shoulder watching them play cards instead. She noticed that the one named Davey was staring at her. She really didn’t like him, he always stared at her. She once saw him follow a young girl, but ran off when she surprised him. A6613 turned from him to smell Negan's neck, he smelled good, but that underlining smell of dirt was bothering her. She started to lick his neck. 

Arat  noticed Davey staring at A6613, she didn’t like the way he was eyeing her. She noticed A6613 licking Negan's neck, it was weird, but  she had witnessed Sergeant Commander groom A6613 after the talent show and came to the conclusion  it was perfectly normal  for A6613 .  However, Arat  knew that some people would find it weird, or sexual.  She glanced at Davey; he was palming his crotch under the table. Anger burned through her; what the fuck was wrong with him? Sure, the world ended but he didn’t need to act like a caveman! She reached out knocking over her beer bottle, the liquid spilled on his lap. He yelped jumping to his feet.

“Oh shit! Sorry Davey.” She sang.  She had the right mind to stab him in the dick, but she knew Negan didn’t like violence without evidence.  “Clumsy me.”  Negan and the others glanced their way. “You should go clean that up.” She snapped glaring at him. He looked at her  ready to yell at her, but a quick glance at Negan made whatever he was going to say died down.  Negan  studied the two,  Arat  was not the clumsy type.

“Yeah. I fold.” He tossed his cards on the table before running off.  Simon and Negan didn’t miss the angry look on  Arat’s  face as Davey bolted out the REC room. .

“Read them and weep!” Dwight  smiled placing down his cards . Negan laughed.

“Nope I win.” Simon shook his head.

“Think again asshole!” S imon  moved to collect his winnings.  Arat  cursed tossing her cards down, Laura did as well. Gavin groaned and so did Gary.

“No fair that was my last Hersey bar!” He whined.  “One more hand! I wanna win that back!”  Negan nodded tossing his cards toward Simon.  He tried not to  groan  as A6613  continued her assault with  her  tongue, he knew she was grooming him, but fuck did it feel good .  he could help but wonder how her skills were— he shook his head he couldn’t think of A6613 like that…well he could but it would be wrong right?

“What the point? ”  A6613 asked pulling from his neck. They all looked at her.  Simon had already dealt out the cards.

“The next hand is going to be a four of a kind, and the three cards asked for will make a royal flush.” Everyone looked down at their cards. Laura’s eyes widen  showing her  four of a kind , Simon pulled out the next three cards holding them up to show the group it was true.

“Baby,” Negan looked down at A6613 as she licked at her glove. “You can count cards?” She looked up at him in confusion.

“No ,  I don’t count cards !  I pay attention!” He looked at Simon who laughed. 

“Okay time for bed.” Simon announced as he tossed the cards on the table everyone agreed getting up from their seats.  A6613 climbed off of Negan’s  lap moving toward Simon, she jumped on his back  cheering.  Dwight and the others moving out of the  rec  room.

“Bed time!” A6613 sang rubbing her cheek on the back of Simon’s head.  Arat  stretched.  Negan thought of the exchange of  Davey  and  Arat .

“Hey  arat .” She  turned to her boss. Simon turned to Negan wonder etched on his face.  “Can I speak with you?”  Arat  nodded. A6613 looked at  Arat  with wonder. “Alone? ” Negan said looking at A6613.  Simon let  alien girl  go as she landed on her feet, he turned to her.

“Go wash up for bed and we’ll meet you there okay?”  Simon kissed her on the forehead.  She nodded, she glanced at  A rat .

“Good night Arat!” She then bounded down the hall. Arat waiting until A6613 completely out of sight before turning to her friends.

Simon and Negan entered Simon’s room; their moods no longer jolly.  Both men glanced  at A6613 on the bed, she  was dressed in her sleeping clothes :  a pair of Simon’s sweats and Negan's old shirt. She was curled up on the bed, her hair loose , eyes closed . Simon turned to Negan.

“Well?” He asked softly as he moved to his drawer pulling out his  sleeping pants. 

“We keep an eye on Davey. He steps out of line we kill him.” Simon nodded. “Also ,  if he try’s anything with her, I doubt he’d live.” Simon nodded he stared at the pants in the drawer, his mind reeling with undesired scenarios. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see  N egan looking at him with the same expression.  “but she’s bounded to honor, right? She can’t kill a human...”

“She’ll be fine.” He told his friend. A6613 gave a small yawn. “ worst thing to happen would Davey  gets  hit dick cut  off . ” Simon grinned at his friend.

“Thanks man. so, you sleeping here tonight?” Negan turned to see  A6613  staring at him, she held out her arms.

“Stay Negan  please !” She called he laughed. 

“I guess here tonight.” Simon hit him in the face with an extra pair of  sleeping pants. 

“Hurry up”  S imon  moved to the bathroom. Negan changed quickly before moving toward the bed, he slid under the blanket to cuddle up next to A6613, she purred as she placed her head on his chest. Simon slid in the bed snuggling behind A6613 she looked over her shoulder to nuzzle his bare chest, before returning her head on Negan's chest.

“Kitten?” Negan whispered. She made a small chirping sound. “Be careful around  Davey.” She gave a sleepy nod. She lazily licked at his chest, before  her breathing went even. He could hear the rumbling soft snores of Simon. Negan  closed his eyes letting sleep take him.

Simon watched as the tub filled up, he moved to his medicine cabinet looking for the bath bombs they had found a while back. He finally got alone time and decided it would be a spa day. He was freshly showered, but he wanted to relax in a bath, he wanted to take care of himself like he did before the zombie apocalypse happened. He pulled out the  clay  mask  he found on a run . It was his day off, A6613 was with Arat getting the tribute from hilltop, and Negan was busy with the kingdom.

He slathered the clay mask on his face, as the bath filled. As soon as the bath was filled, he dropped the bath bomb, it begun to fizz making the water a silvery purple. Simon watched in awe. Once the bath water was purple and the bomb had full dissolved, he dropped his towel climbing in the water, he let out a moan as the hot water relaxed his muscles. He tipped his head back sighing, he closed his eyes.

“Simon!” a shout made him sit up and a splash made him choke on the water that hit his face. A6613 sat at the other end of the tub in her cat suit. Simon  wiped  at his eyes hacking up a lung.

“A6! What did we tell you about scaring us?” he scolded between coughs. She didn’t answer, he looked at her to see her lapping at the water with her tongue. “ hey! ” He snapped. She sat up yelping pushing herself against the edge of the tub.

“What’s on your face?!” She cried backing away from him.  He touched the clay mask.

“a face mask. Don't drink the water!” he snapped as she bent her head over again. she pouted at him as she sat up.

“but it smells good!” He shook his head. 

“That’s going to make you sick!” She  frowned  at him.  “what are you doing here? I thought you were with  Arat  at Hilltop?” A6613 looked up at him.

“I was, but...” she trailed off slinking deeper in the purple water.

“but?” he pressed. She sheepishly looked at him.

“I threw Gerard over the one of the delivery trucks because he was harassing a young girl!”  He gave a deafened sigh; of course,  Arat  would send her back home. A6613 didn’t listen to anyone but him and Negan and that was to an extent. “ arat  called Negan! he said that you can watch me!” She moved back to the edge of the tub. She dipped her hand back in the water swirling it. Simon sighed His relaxation time shortened to nothing, now it was time for work. He sighed again nodding.

“Fine .  let me get out.” He started to stand.

“No!” She stopped him. “Let me join you!”  she shouted unzipping her catsuit, he slapped his hands over his eyes as she undressed.  He heard rustling of her clothes, then a heavy weight landed on his lap. He looked down at a6613 her naked back pressed to his chest.  Her catsuit tossed on the bathroom floor.  “See!” He watched her look up at him. His face burned underneath the mask on his face. “I’ll be good.” He felt himself reach up to place his hands on her shoulders.

“Kitten,” he whispered as she smiled up at him. “do you  remember  about consent and boundaries?” She nodded.

“Of course!” She moved  to sit across from him. “Why? Is it not a human custom  to bathe together?” She asked softly tilting her head at him. He ran a hand through his hair.

“Well, not really. Well ,  in America.” He stated.

“on the vessel we bathe with each other ! It's perfectly normal for Species .” She argued. “ and  in  your  manda  books  people bathe with each other  as  well !”

“ it’s manga, kitten.” Simon started. “yes, it’s customary in J apan and your world ; but here people that bathe together are... ” He  trailed off as  She stared  up  at him with a sad pout.  He mentally cursed himself, why did he always give in to her? Why couldn’t he be like Negan, telling her no without batting an eye?

“Are you angry with me Simon?” He shook his head.

“It’s just…” he thought for a second. What was he going to say? ‘Hey I haven’t been laid in months since you came into my life and you sitting on my lap will cause a huge embarrassing moment in my short life.’ Or should he say :  ‘Hey I’m extremely attracted to you! But you’re so innocent, that it makes me uncomfortable when I get a hard on for you.’

“ is it because you will get a  boner?” His head snapped up to look at her.

“A6613, do you know what that means?” He asked.

“ no ! ” she smiled up at him. “I overheard  Negan told one of the wives that you get boners around me and it is hilarious.” Simon took a breath of anger he closed his eyes; he was so going to get Negan back for that comment. She splashed Simon. “What is a boner?” She asked splashing him again. Simon shook his head; he was going to kill Negan.

“Well, remember those books we gave you about consent and sex?” She nodded  leaning forward, her tongue darting out to lap the water. “A6!” She sat up to look at him.  “Well a boner is another word for erection.” She made a noise of understanding.

“Oh, I’m sorry Simon.” She moved toward him to hug him. “if I make you uncomfortable .  but I like spending time with you.” He stared down at her head as she snuggled up to him. Her purring could be heard in the quiet bathroom. 

“I guess you can relax with me...” he whispered. he  wrapped his arms around her pulling her close, he found himself burying his face in her hair. It had been a while since he had someone he truly cared about, Negan was his best friend, they’ve known each other since they were kids, but this was different. He had his share of significant others, but his feelings for A6613…was different...he felt her limp against him, her breathing even, her grip slacked. He couldn’t help but smile, that was the sign she had fallen asleep. as he gently cradled her against him.  Simon gave her one more kiss on the forehead before he tilted his head back closing his eyes. He was going to get his spa day after all.

Negan looked up as Simon enter his office , he had a stern look on his face, his hand on her shoulder . Simon glared down at his best friend.

“It’s been a few days; I have things to do.” He said in a calm and even voice. “I need you to take care of her.” Negan raised an eyebrow. A6613 was munching on a piece of Beef jerky looking between the men. “I can’t do my job while keeping an eye in her  Neegs .  She keeps throwing people that’s pissing her off over the fence! ” Simon snapped. “every time I turn my back she’s getting into mischief!” Negan bit his lip from laughing, but nodded nonetheless.

“sure, I’ll watch her, I caught up on all the paper work anyway.” A6613 looked up at Simon.

“Are you upset with me?” She asked softly. Simon kneeled down .

“Of course not, kitten.” He kissed her on the forehead. “ you can’t keep throwing people over the fence .” 

“Yeah, I can! They make me angry!” she pouted crossing her arms across her chest. “besides  N egan said it’s his mating season and I can’t bother him!” Simon snapped his had to glare at his friend. His eyes narrowing at Negan who shrugged.

“Really dude?” Negan smiled. Simon shook his head standing up. “Be good for Negan and here.” He reached in his pocket pulling out her favorite cat toy. “Stay out of trouble A6.” She nodded as she took the toy from Simon. He leaned down kissing her on the forehead. “Have fun you two!” With that Simon left the office. A6613 turned to Negan, he leaned back in his seat watching her as she stuffed her toy in her pocket.

“So, what do you  wanna  do ?”  Negan asked as she said.

“Do you not like me anymore  N egan ?” She sounded sad. Negan’s eyes widen. “You seem to be avoiding me.” He licked his bottom lip. He knew this conversation was going to happen. The truth was he had been busy, busy with a new wife. He took a breath pushing himself back from his desk, he patted his thigh. A6613 moved to sit on his lap.

“I like you A6613, a whole bunch.” He started as she settled on his lap. “But I have wives to take care of.” She pouted. “I have this whole place to take care of  as well and sometimes I have to cut my time .  There are days I don’t see my friends, like Simon; or days that I don’t get to hang out with the wives. But remember that I care about you okay? ” She nodded. “I’m sorry I hurt your feeling Baby.” He kissed her gently on the forehead. She nuzzled his jaw. A6613 moved to shift in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I have a lot of paper work to go through, and then we can have some fun.” She nodded. “Now you have homework?” she nodded.

“Miss. K a tie wants me to write a page of what I do when I'm not in school.” she answered.  “The human language is hard.” He gave a sound of agreement kissing her on the head.

“okay, why don’t you do it while I finish up.” He handed her a spare writing pad, and pen. She nodded. Moving from his lap to sit down next to him on the floor.

After Negan was done with his work, he took A6613 to his room. As he settled on the couch, he watched A6613 set up the video game console he  and Simon  had found. He looked over the writing pad, reading what she wrote. He noticed her hand writing was getting better as well as her spelling. Her grammar though needed some work. He heard giggling, He looked up to see her sitting on the ground, excitedly playing her videos game. he covered his mouth with his hand as he gave a tired yawn. 

“look  N egan !” A6613 called pointing to the tv. “I killed him!” Negan nodded. 

“good job, kitten.” he gave another yawn, closing his eyes for a second.

 “Negan!” Negan snapped his eyes open, A6613 was sitting next to him her head tilted. “are you okay? You were making strange sounds.” he sat up  looking around, when had he fallen asleep?

“yeah! I'm fine.” he looked around. The tv was off now. “what’s wrong, why  aren’t  you playing?”

“the timer Simon set on the videos game went off,” she sighed as she moved to place her head on his thigh. He remembered Simon scolding them when he found the two  had  play ed  video games  nonstop for three days  and decided a two-hour playtime was enough for them. Negan reached out to smooth her hair against her skull. “You should take a bath!” Negan raised an eyebrow at what she said.

“A bath?” He asked. She nodded  as she sat up. 

“Yeah! Simon told me that people take baths to relax! ” She smiled at him. “You’ve been working hard! So  take a bath.” She moved to her feet pulling him toward his bathroom.  “Simon  said it was okay when I jumped in the bath with him.”

“Wait,”  N egan started as he watched her start the bathtub. “You and  S imon took a bath together?” She nodded.  “you two were naked?”

“Of course!” She turned to him. Why hadn’t  S imon  told him? He tried to push that jealous feeling away. “Now undress!” Negan stared down at her, as she bounced up to him.

“ huh ?”

“Undress!” She reached up to unzip his leather jacket. He let her. “Oh, look at this!” She pulled away to reach in her pocket to pull out a colorful ball. “This one smells like vanilla and lavender!  I  snatched it from one of the wives' room!” She sniffed it a second, before trying to bite it. 

“Kitten! Don't eat that!” He snatched the ball from her. She pouted up a him. He removed the plastic from the ball and tossed it in the water. He moved to take off his jacket. A6613 turned off the water watch ing  the bath bomb fizz out in different colors. As he started to undress, he noticed A6613 unzipping her catsuit as well. “what are you doing?” he asked as she pulled off her cat suit. He stared at her bare back her scars catching his attention.

“I’m going to bathe with you silly.” she said as she pulled the catsuit off her legs. Negan turned around removing his clothes. He could hear her already in the water, he turned in time to see her submerging in the water. He pulled off his boxers moving toward the tub, as he stepped in A6613 broke through the surface.

“it tastes weird!”

“don’t drink it!” he scolded as he sat down, she smiled up at him her wet hair sticking to her neck and shoulders, the rest floating around her. She giggled at him as she cupped her hands. 

“look it had rose petals in it!” he leaned back staring at her, she splashed him. The hot water soaking his muscles relaxing him. A6613 moved to cuddle up to him, he gave a small grunt as her elbow dug in his ribcage. He found himself wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

“what the fuck is this?”  They both looked up to see his new wife, Katrin, standing at the doorway. Negan mentally cursed, he glanced at A6613, who was now standing staring at the woman. Her pupils so large her eyes looked black out.

“you’re not allowed in here!” A6613 snapped. Katrin looked at Negan with confusion.

“Yes, I am! I'm his wife!” Katrin argued. “why the fuck are you naked in a tub with him?” a6613 gave an animalistic growl raising her hands, extending her nails. Katrin gave A6613’s body a glance over noting the various scars.

“no, you are not! You are  _ a  _ wife, not  _ his _  wife.” a6613 looked at Negan. “tell her to leave!” she whined. Negan sighed. A6613 was technically correct, wives were not allowed in his room for two reasons: 1. it was his room, they had their own and 2. A6613’s jealousy was a hassle. Negan looked at Katrin, she was a new wife, but she knew the rules, he had made it absolutely clear why wives were not allowed in his room. 

“Negan you said she wasn’t a wife, so what the fuck is this?” Katrin snarled. Negan took a breath. She really needed to learn the fucking rules.

“the last fucking time I checked I was the boss around here ,  not you. You know the fucking rules. Now get the fuck out of here, or else.” he snapped. A6613 hissed at Katrin as she took a step toward Negan, she stopped flipping the alien girl off. Negan’s forehead begun to pound; he did not need this right now.

“okay that’s totally not fair! You're my husband I'm allowed to spend time with you!” she argued. A6613 looked between the two. Negan sighed. He looked up at A6613. “why’s she so special?” Negan found himself studying A6613’s face, he knew why she was but he would never admit that aloud.

“leave human or I'll rip you to ribbons!” A6613 snarled.

“I told you the fucking rules and I expect you to fucking follow them!” Negan shouted surprising the two. “now get out of here before I kick you out.” Katrin gave an angry sound as she turned on her heel storming off, slamming the door behind her. Negan gave a groan, he slid deeper in the water until the water covered his nose and mouth, he watched A6613 slowly sit down watching the door with peak interest. 

“I do not like that human.” A6613 stated crossing her arms across her chest. “she drives me mad.” Negan gave a slow nod. When he had introduced Katrin to A6613 a few days back, the alien girl’s attitude change d , she acted the same as she did with Regina. Katrin made it clear she didn’t like A6613 and the alien girl knew she couldn’t lay a hand on the wives without getting Negan's wrath.

“is she why you haven’t been hanging out with me?” she asked softly playing with the rose petals with her fingers. Negan looked at her, he saw her mouth pulled down in a sad frown. Sometime s  he forgot that she was much smarter than she acted. Negan sat up wiping at his mouth, sliding his hands through his hair.

“no,” he  lied  holding his arms out, she moved to cuddle with him. As she laid her head on his chest, he smoothed her hair down. “I've been busy, Kitten.” he answered. “it takes a lot for one man to be in charge of this place.” A6613 made a small noise of understanding. “I promise we’ll hang out more.” she gave a small nod.

“just to let you know if she yells at me one more time, or comes in my space I will scratch her up.” Negan smiled in her hair. He knew she would, and the way Katrin was acting he honestly didn’t care.


	13. Hand Holding Jealousy 3 and Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a6613 learns about holding hands. Katrin is still a dumb bitch. Negan and Simon learns about A6613 heating cycle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another backlogged chapter.

“You there!” a6613’s voice caught Simon’s attention. He stopped what he was doing to look up. He saw A6613 hanging upside down from a tree branch in front of her was a young couple holding hands. 

The young couple looked at her with confusion. Simon watched just in case A6613 did something that rubbed people the wrong way. Sometimes she could be aggressive with her questions. 

“we’re holding hands.” the teen girl answered smiling at the alien girl. A6613 tilted her head at them. 

“why?” the couple glanced at one another before looking back at A6613. 

“because we’re dating.” the other girl answered. A6613 stared at their hands, then looked up at their faces. 

“what is dating?” she moved to swoop around landing on her feet. 

“well...” the smaller girl started thinking. 

“like mating?” a6613 took their interlocked hands in her, she studied how their finger locked each other. 

“no, dating is being in a relationship, but with someone you love, and maybe end up married in the future.” the taller girl explained. The smaller girl smiled up at her tall girlfriend. 

“you hold hands when you care for someone?” both girls nodded. Simon moved toward the three when he saw A6613 sniffing their hands. 

“A6,” he called as he came up next to the alien girl. She smiled up at him. “what’cha doing?” he asked, he smiled at the two girls; who kindly greeted him in return. 

“they are holding hands!” she answered hugging Simon, he patted her head lovingly. 

“that’s nice, kitten; but we should let them be on their way, okay?” she nodded as she turned to look at the two girls. 

“thank you for the information. Have a good day!” the two girls nodded at them saying a goodbye before leaving the area. A6613 turned back to Simon. “can we hold hands Simon?” she asked, but before he could answer a commotion at the gates caught their attention. 

“Simon!” Arat shouted. Both moved toward the commotion. As they arrived at the gates, A6613 jumped landing on the top of the gates, she looked to see a herd of walkers pushing at the barricades and gate. However, her eyes landed on a gigantic boar that was squealing and mauling the walkers. The familiar smell of Tracian filled her nostrils. 

“Everyone stay back! It's a tracian host!” she called down at the saviors. She summoned her sword. “I’ll take care of it.” 

“A6! Wait!” Negan shouted moving up to the crowd. 

“Stay back protect the others.” she shouted jumping down the fence in the middle of the walker frenzy. 

“A6!” simon shouted moving toward the closing gates. Negan grabbed his arm pulling the taller man back. 

“Si! This way!” he pulled Simon toward the gate look out stairs. 

A6613 cut through the walkers moving as fast as she can toward the demented boar. She felt a movement behind her, she spun in time to see a walker lunging at her. A gun shot was heard, the walker fell to its final death. She looked up to see Simon and Negan holding rifles at the guard post. 

“Go get ‘em!” Negan shouted. A6613 smiled turning toward the boar, sword ready. 

Negan and Simon helped clear a path for A6613, who tore toward the boar. The animal spun making eye contact with the alien girl. She gave a war cry storming toward the animal, the animal screeched tearing toward the alien girl. 

Negan and Simon focused on the walkers, their people keeping the ones at the gate at bay using knives and daggers. 

“Damn, there’s more coming!” Negan snarled taking shots at the walkers that tried attacking A6613. 

“We keep them at bay.” Simon shouted over the noise. “A6613 need to take out that pig!” Simon heard a yowl. They both looked watched as A6613 stabbed the boar through its head with her crystal blade. They watched in horror as the boar turned its head, the tusk catching A6613 in the stomach tossing her aside. 

“A6!” they shouted in unison running toward the stairwell. As they moved toward the gates, Arat caught their attention. 

“here! Take the flame thrower!” she tossed Simon the device, he quickly out it on. 

“when the fuck we get that shit?” Negan asked as he handed a savior his rifle, picking up Lucille. 

“Long story short: A6613 stole it from one of her superiors.” Simon answered starting it up. “okay, now you take the back, I'll take the front.” 

“Shit, that reminds me of college. Remember Casey Jae?” 

“Not now Neegs, but I do.” Arat rolled her eyes as they hurried to the gate. 

“as much as I like learning about you two. How about we save it until we save our cat girl?” Arat stated opening the gates. Negan laughed. “get ready coach.” as soon as the gates opened, Simon went to work on setting the walkers on fire. As soon a s the walker numbers died down the rest of the saviors move out to kill the lingering walkers. 

Negan and Simon searched for A6613 among the shrubbery and foliage. Negan found her laying among the dead walkers. Simon set the dead boar on fire before moving to their unconscious friend. Negan fell to her right side, Simon on her left. They rolled her over, her face covered in blood. 

“Baby?” Negan whispered reaching for her hand, Simon followed Negan's lead taking her left hand in his. 

“Kitten?” Simon asked as he interlaced his fingers with hers, Negan copied him. Simon gently caressed her cheek. Her grip tightened on their hands. 

“we are holding hands.” her voice came out weakly. “yay.” she rasped. Both men smiled down at her as she opened her eyes. She smiled at them. 

“you scared us Kitten.” Negan smiled cupping her face. She sighed. 

“I apologize.” she slowly sat up. “I have been feeling underneath the weather.” Simon studied where she had been gored, but the cat suit seemed untouched. 

“We saw you get hit.” Simon told her his free hand ghosting the area. 

“oh, yes. I am well. I managed to summon a forcefield just in time.” she squeezed their hands as she slowly sat up. “but look! We are holding hands! You care about me!” both men looked at each other an endearing smile on their lips. 

“Of course, we care about you.” Simon started gently looking down at A6613. 

“baby, if we didn’t care about you, wouldn’t be here checking if you fucking lived.” Negan told her. She nuzzled them one at a time. 

“I care for you two as well.” they pulled her to her feet. She looked sadly at their hands. “must I release you now?” she asked. 

“nah,” Negan answered pulling them toward the gates. “we can hold hands for a while.” she bounced on her heels in excitement. 

“yay!” she tugged Simon's hand. “we get to hold hands more!” Simon smiled down at her, he studied her smile as they moved toward the gates. He noticed she looked different. He also noticed her roots in her hair were golden. 

“hey!” they looked up to see Arat and Laura waving at them. “sergeant Commander is here.” A6613 gave an excited squeal. 

“Come! She waits!” she pulled them toward the gates a bounce in her step. “I want to show her hand holding!” 

“you can do whatever you want,” Negan told her. Simon cleared his throat. “to an extent.” 

“we’re just glad you’re safe.” Simon told her. She gave a small chirp. 

“me too! You two would be bored without me.” she informed the men. They laughed. 

 

Laughter filled the REC room. Negan sat with Simon, Regina, Gavin and Dwight, they sat around the table playing poker. 

“no! I’m telling you!” Dwight laughed. “A6613 picks up fat Joey, raises the fat fucker over her head, screams: ‘your stupid human rambling have no affect on me!’ and chucks him over the fucking railing!” the group laughed, except Regina who rolled her eyes. She still had a grudge against the alien girl. She took a sip from her beer. 

“she’s a fucking freak.” Regina muttered. Simon narrowed his eyes at her, before he could scold her the REC room door opened. Everyone turned to see one of Negan's new wife strut in. Simon rolled his eyes; she annoyed the hell out of him. Katrin acted like the queen of the wives, she bossed people around, insulted A6613 whenever she had a chance, and had a very short fuse with Simon. She once caught Simon leaving Negan's room in the middle of the night, he was dropping off A6613’s stuff animals since the alien girl wanted to sleep in Negan’s room that night; Katrin ripped in to Simon calling him slurs. A6613 heard the commotion, and let’s just say Katrin had to get a few stitches. and Katrin tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder, her strappy dress too short, her heels too high. Her make up thick, it was a pain in the ass to find make up for her. Simon hoped she would trip and break her ankle. 

“hey baby,” Katrin purred as sat on Negan’s lap. She gave Regina a pointed stare, the savior returned the look. Katrin was extremely jealous of other women and sometimes men, since Negan was a big ol’ slut; her jealousy made A6613 looked tamed in comparison. Simon understood A6613’s jealousy, but Katrin's it was just obnoxious. “I thought this was a boys’ night.” Simon resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. The poker game went from fun to lame in seconds. He was thinking of calling it a night and cuddle with A6613. 

“be nice.” Negan warned. Simon could see the tension in Negan, he knew that Kirstin was on a short leash. Negan had confided in Simon one night while they had been drinking that Katrin was a great fuck but her personality sucked. 

“Negan!” A6613 burst into the REC room in her arms was a large stuffed animal, a cat. Sergeant Commander followed behind her. “Simon! Look what Sergeant...” she trailed off as her eyes landed on Katrin. Her pupils slit; her hair puffed up with anger. “No!” she dropped the stuffed animal, moving toward the two. 

“baby, no!” Negan shouted as A6613 snatched her hands out grabbing Katrin by her hair yanking the young woman out of Negan’s lap. “A6!” Katrin fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Regina burst in to laughter. A6613 climbed on Negan’s lap, wrapping her arms around Negan’s neck. 

“tell her to go away!” A6613 whined. Regina continued to laugh. Dwight was in awe of the situation. He had heard of the situation between her and Regina a few months back, but never witnessed it. 

“what the fuck!?” Katrin shouted as she angrily got to her feet. She glared at A6613 as she dusted herself off. Negan sighed as the alien girl on his lap hissed at the blonde. 

“Negan!” both girls shouted. Negan looked at Simon begging him for help. Katrin reached for A6613. 

“Don’t!” Simon warned but it was too late, A6613 swiped at Katrin catching her on her arm, Katrin screamed slapping a hand over the wound. 

“Fucking bitch!” Katrin screamed. Negan grabbed A6613’s wrist pulling her tight against him. Katrin pulled her hand off the wound, to their surprise red welts glared back at them, no blood. 

“A6!” Negan snapped at the alien girl in his arms. “fucking knock it off.” she growled at Katrin. 

“Make her go away.” A6613 whined wrapping her arms once again around his neck. Negan stood up, A6613 hang from his neck like a sloth. “I don’t like her! She's a ---” A6613 insulted Katrin in her language. 

“A6.” everyone stopped, they all turned to look at Sergeant Commander. She was holding the stuffed animal now. “release Negan and come here. Katie Lee would be upset if she found out you dropped her gift she gave you.” a6613 looked between Negan and Katrin. 

“but I don’t like her!” she whined again. Katrin gave no warning as she punched A6613 in the back of her head. A6613 let go of Negan claws extended, catching Katrin across the shoulder. Before A6613 could continue her attack, an orange blur moved between the two. 

Katrin was grabbed by the neck and slammed on to the table. A vibrating roar echoed through the sanctuary; Sergeant Commander pinned Katrin on the table her paw around her neck choking the human woman. Regina and the others backed from the table terrified. 

“If you touch my kin in such a manner again in my presence, I will rip you to shred and eat your carcass!” Sergeant Commander roared at Katrin’s face. Katrin whimpered in fear. “Do you understand!?” She shouted. When Katrin didn’t answer Sergeant Commander’s claws extended. 

“No, Sergi!” A6613 stepped forward. “Don’t please I’m fine.” Sergeant Commander glanced at A6613, she stepped away from Katrin letting the human go. Simon noticed a rather large bump on the side of A6613s head where Katrin had hit her. 

“I fucking told you to start slow.” Simon hissed at Negan. “Come on Kitten let’s go see Dr. Carson.” She looked up at him. “But…Sergi…” she started. 

“I’ll be fine, cub.” Sergeant commander handed her the stuffed animal. “Go with Simon.” A6613 nodded, she looked down at Katrin before looking up at Simon. 

“What about her wounds?” She asked Simon. 

“Negan will take her, come on.” Simon gently pulled her toward the REC room exit. A6613 followed behind the taller man without a word. 

 

Negan heavily sat back in his chair, he rubbed at his face in frustration. He noticed Regina looking over Katrin’s bleeding arm. 

“Look how fucking deep this is! That bitch is crazy!” Regina told Negan. Before she could continue Sergeant Commander snatched her paw out grabbing Regina by the neck, letting out a threatening growl. Regina gasped for breath as the tiger lifted her off her feet. 

“You’re lucky she didn’t cut through the bone,” Sergeant Commander growled turning to Katrin. “stop crying girl.” She turned back to Regina. “And you, insult my kin again and I will kill you.” She tossed the woman aside. “Come Negan, we need to chat.” Negan looked up at the tiger, he gave a nod climbing to his feet. 

“Negan?” Katrin rasped. He looked at her, her eyes rimmed red, her hair a mess, her shoulder bleeding, a bruise was forming around her neck. He took a breath, Katrin was in the wrong, he had told her never to lay hands on the alien girl. That she was protected by a fucking tiger, who was her fucking aunt. 

“When you became a fucking wife, I told you, keep your fucking hands to yourself when dealing with kitten.” He started. “I told you the fucking rules.” Katrin rubbed at her neck. 

“Kitten? Where’s the fuck are our nicknames? You care more about her than your own wives.” Negan glared at her his grip tightening on Lucille. “Or do you just care about her because she benefits you?” Negan snatched his hand out grabbing her jaw, he yanked her close. 

“Listen, you are nothing but a fucking hole to me. The deal is: I fuck you, and you get to lay around on your fucking ass. You knew what the fuck you were getting in to.” He snarled. “remember I’m the fucking boss, you’re just the bitch I fuck.” He pushed her away. He turned to Gavin, Dwight, and Regina all three stared at him with wide eyes and open mouths. “Get her to the hospital wing.” He snarled at them, they moved quickly grabbing Katrin dragging the sobbing girl out the room. 

“That was harsh, Negan.” Sergeant Commander spoke up once the four were out of the room. 

“She knew what she was getting in to.” He stated. 

 

A6613 sobbed into Simon’s chest, he held her comforting her. 

“I’m so stupid to attack a human!” She cried. Simon hushed her in a comforting manner smoothing her hair against her head. “As a warrior to The Guardians of Intelligence and Peace I’m not allowed to harm the locals! Why would I do such a thing?” She wailed. 

“It’s okay,” Simon comforted. “It’s going to be okay.” A6613 tightened her hold on Simon. Both looked up as the door to Simon’s room opened. Both Negan and Sergeant Commander entered the room. Negan moved to sit next to the two on the couch. Sergeant commander sighed. 

“Warrior- A6613 come forward.” The tiger spoke in the silent room. A6613 pulled from Simon, she came up to the tiger. “Assume the position.” Negan and Simon looked at each other with confusion. A6613 fell to her knees, head bowed palms on her thighs. Sergeant commander summoned a nine-tail whip. 

“What are you…” Negan trailed off as A6613 reached up unzipping her catsuit, as the fabric was pulled off her bare shoulders, Simon and Negan rushed to A6613 stopping her. “What the fuck?” Negan snapped looked up at the tiger. 

“She needs to be punished for her attack on the human.” Sergeant commander stated. Simon was pulling the catsuit over A6613’s shoulders. 

“We punish her in our own way.” Simon stated. “Beside she was instigated by that bitch.” Simon snapped. 

“Simon’s right.” Negan snapped as he zipped her catsuit up. The tiger tilted her head. 

“And what did you have in mind for her punishment?” She asked the whip disappearing in a small flash of light. Simon and Negan looked down at the young woman. 

“A6,” she slowly looked up at Negan, her eyes red and puffy. He noticed her the roots of her hair were lightening up, almost golden. “Go find Arat and Laura, they’re doing cleaning duty for the trucks, tell them you’re being punished and they will instruct you what to do.” She nodded. 

“I apologize Negan.” She whispered as she slowly got to her feet. Negan and Simon followed her lead. “I will apologize to Katrin as well.” 

“Don’t apologize to her, she hit you.” Negan told her. “now go.” She nodded. She ran off, the bedroom door slamming behind her. 

“So, shall we tell Simon the good news?” The tiger asked as she moved to sit on the armchair. Simon looked between the two as he and Negan sat on the couch. 

“Good news?” He turned to Negan. “You're dumping Katrin?” Negan shook his head. 

“Not yet, but Sergeant commander and I had a nice chat.” 

“And that is?” Simon asked. 

“A6613 will be entering her mating cycle soon.” Sergeant commander answered. Simon snapped his head to look at her. 

“how is that good news? But it’s not winters yet.” Simon looked at Negan. “She said winter, Right? It’s going to be Autumn soon.” 

“True, but we made her believe that.” Sergeant Commander answered. “you see, the Counsel demanded that she go through her heat alone and away from other species. The Highest obliged, he supplied her suppressants a week before her heat cycle, then take her on missions, by the time they returned to the vessel the suppressants wore off, and she was locked in her quarters by the Counsel.” She gave a sad sigh. “I begged the Counsel to put her in a sleep rotation so she wouldn’t be in pain, but they refused.” Negan and Simon looked at each other. 

“And the Highest?” Simon asked softly. “What did they do?” Sergeant Commander shook her head. 

“they have no say over what the Counsel wants. What the counsel says goes.” both men clenched their fist in anger. They knew small details of A6613, from what she told them but they never knew how harsh the Counsel was. “the Highest cares very much for A6613, and does what they can, but to an extent.” 

“How would we know when she gets horny?” Negan asked changing the subject, the thought of his alien girl being treated like trash made his blood boil. Simon nodded, his thoughts on A6613 harsh treatment from her people. 

“Have you two noticed her hair changing color?” Both men nodded. “Once her hair completely changes, and her patterns appears on her skin her cycle will begin.” 

“How long does it last?” Simon asked. 

“Four days.” She reached her hand up cupping her gem, a flash of light and two devices appeared in her paw. “Here, if she goes in to heat, press the button and I will be called.” she tossed one each at each men. 

“how long do we have before she goes in to her cycle?” Simon asked catching the device. Negan caught his as well studying the small device noticing it was just a solid red button. 

“judging by her hair, I say a week.” she rubbed at her face with the back of her paw. “now, my question is what are you two going to do when she goes in to heat?” both men looked at each other obviously confused by her question. “She cares for the two of you, so what will you do?” Simon realized what the tiger was asking, his face went red. 

“are you asking us if we want to...” he trailed off, face going a darker shade of red. 

“you want us to fuck A6?” Simon hit Negan in the arm. The brunet glared at his friend rubbing the hurt area. “what? That's what she’s obviously fucking saying you fucking nerd.” 

“If you want her heat to end quickly then yes, that is what I am saying.” Sergeant Commander spoke up both men turned to her. 

“we can’t do that!” Simon said jumping to his feet. “we’re her friends! Also, that would be dubious consent! She wouldn’t be in the right mindset!” he moved toward the door. “I have work to finish.” he ran from out the room. 

“how old is that fucker again?” Negan laughed, he turned to Sergeant commander. “okay, what if we do fucking ‘help’ her, what happens after?” Sergeant commander looked down at her paws. “what would she feel after? I doubt she knows about sex.” 

“I admit, that A6613 had no knowledge of mating or the act of mating. The Counsel has made it clear that they do not want her procreating, but she if she can experience her heat with persons she cares about. You two have my blessing.” she rubbed at her head in thought. “but if you two decide to keep her pure, call me.” with that she climbed to her feet and left the room with a quick good bye. 

Negan sat on the couch looking at the device in his hand, he knew he and Simon would have to talk about it sooner than later. 

 

Negan woke up to a heaviness on his hips, hands roaming his chest. He gave a small groan as a heat rubbed against his cock. He sleepily reached up placing his hands on their hips, he liked it when his wives woke him up like this. 

“Negan, I feel funny.” his eyes snapped open. In the reading light he left on he saw A6613 on his lap, her hair completely golden, her sweats slashed at the legs, her white shirt soaked with sweat, her hair was look sticking to her neck and back, through her shirt he could see her gen flashing red dots, the patterns on her skin darker than usual. He did the only thing he could think of, he tossed her aside. Simon gave a sound of surprise as A6613 landed hard on his back. 

“damn it A6!” Simon shouted rolling over but stopped as she pounced on him. Negan rolled off the bed to his feet hurrying to turn on the overhead lights. Simon was sitting up now back pressed against the headboard. A6613 was on his lap rubbing herself against him whimpering and moaning. Simon was pushing at her. 

“Kitten! I understand that you can’t control yourself but please--” she bit his neck; Simon gave a gasp. “no! No! Bad A6!” Simon shouted. Negan was already digging in his jacket pockets looking for the red button. a movement made him look up, Simon was near him holding a pillow out as if it was a weapon. A6613 still on the bed whimpering. 

“I feel funny.” she scratched at her torso, and legs. 

“stay on the bed okay baby.” Simon called. “we’re going to get you help.” she lifted her head her pupils blown out, she let out a yowl throwing herself at him, he gave a sound of shock. “no! Bad kitten!” he shouted jumping out of the way and jumping on the bed, still holding the pillow out. “Negan do something!” 

“I’m fucking trying!” Negan shouted. he found the device, but was hit from behind. He spun around as he and A6613 fell to the ground, she was ripping at his shirt and sleeping pants. “Baby no!” he shouted pushing at her. 

Simon jumped off the bed running toward the fallen device as Negan struggled with A6613. Her hand snapped out grabbing Simon’s ankle tripping him. Simon slapped his hand out hitting the red button as he fell. 

A high-pitched sound tore through the room, a6613 screamed slapping her hands over her ears rolling off of Negan. Both men rolled to their feet running around the bed, keeping space between them and the alien girl. 

The door of the bedroom burst open; Sergeant Commander stared down at the writhing girl on the floor then glanced up at the men hiding behind the bed. 

“Help please!” Simon shouted over the high-pitched ringing. Sergeant commander hit her bracelet; the sound cut off. As the Sergeant Commander moved toward A6613; the alien girl rolled to her feet hissing at the tiger. 

“Mine!” she snarled moving toward the two men. Sergeant commander followed her grabbing her by the arm, spinning her around. 

“I’m sorry cub.” Sergeant commander then punched A6613 hard in the gut, the alien girl gasped, her eyes rolled up in the back of her head. She went limp in the tigers hold; Sergeant commander swooped her up tossing the smaller woman over her shoulder. “So,” the tiger started. “I guess I was wrong.” 

“no fucking shit!” Negan shouted climbing to his feet. “you said a fucking week! It's been two days” Simon moved toward Sergeant Commander. 

“I miscalculated okay! She wasn’t on suppressants, like she normally is, so it was a miscalculation on my part!” Sergeant Commander shouted back, both men noted it was out of character for her. Negan frowned down at his tattered white shirt, it was one of his last. 

“is she going to be okay?” Simon asked as he looked over the unconscious Alien girl. Sergeant commander nodded. 

“yes, she’s been through worst, believe me.” she turned to Negan. “now, what did you decide?” both men looked at each other. 

“you’re her aunt.” Simon spoke up. “if you think putting her to sleep is the best for her; then do it.” Negan agreed. 

“Simon’s right.” Sergeant commander nodded. “you saw how she was. She looked sick! Put her to sleep.” 

“this is her first heat cycle without suppressants, so she will be ill; but her next cycle will be better for her.” she then turned to leave but Simon stopped her. 

“Where are you taking her?” 

“to my personal Airship, she will be safe there. I have my own medical practitioners.” both men gave A6613 a worried look. “she will be fine I promise. Do you want to say good bye?” Simon nodded. She turned so A6613 head was in his face. He gently pushed her hair away from her face, kissing her gently on the forehead, Negan copied him. “she will return in four days, till than gentlemen.” with that she left with A6613. 

Simon sat heavily on his bed rubbing his face with his palms, Negan sat down next to him. 

“shit that was one way to wake up.” Negan spoke up. Simon gave a laugh. 

“it’s going to be boring without her, you know.” Negan laughed. 

“what? We're going to get some peace and quiet for a few days.” Negan thumped Simon on the back. “besides it can’t be that boring without her.” 

 

“It’s been a week!” Negan found himself whining. He was sprawled out face down on the ground in his office. Simon at his desk looking over the list of tributes they had gotten. “didn’t she say a few days?” 

“yes,” Simon answered crossing out things on the list. “you also mentioned that twelve times in the past hour.” 

“I miss her! It's boring.” 

“thirty-times.” Negan kicked his foot out trying to kick Simon. 

“shut it.” the door to the office opened Arat entered carrying a small box. 

“hey these were sent over with the tributes.” she said as she placed the box on the desk next to Simon. He moved to look in the box, there were hand drawn cards from the children and a few thank you notes from the adults addressed to A6613. The alien girl always went with Arat or Simon when picking up the tributes, she had made fast friends with the children and the adults adored her for keeping the Saviors in line. “what the hell's your problem coach?” Arat asked toeing Negan's boot. 

“He’s dramatically missing A6613.” Simon answered reading over the notes. Arat made a sound of understanding. 

“me too.” Arat paused. “well sometimes.” with that she left. 

“that was almost a human emotion!” Negan called after her. She flipped him off as she exited the door. “I miss A6.” 

“thirty-one.” 

 

Simon looked up when he felt something shift behind him. He looked up from the engine of his truck to look around the area. He felt someone watching him, he slowly reached for the laser gun A6613 had gifted him. 

“hey, here the fucking part.” Negan's voice made him jump. “what's up your ass-” Negan gave a yelp as something flung out of the trees tackling Negan to the ground. 

“I got you!” a familiar voice sang. A6613 sat on Negan's hips. She jumped off of Negan tackling Simon against his truck. 

“A6!” Simon shouted hugging her tightly. “I missed you!” she hugged him back. Negan shot to his feet slamming into Simon and A6613 in a bone crushing hug. 

“Kitten! I fucking missed you!” he shouted hugging them. 

“I know! Sergeant Commander told me the you two annoyed her to the point she shut off the communicator.” she nuzzled Simon's jaw, then turned to do the same with Negan. 

“that’s Negan’s fault.” Simon laughed. 

“she said a few days! It's been two weeks!” Negan complained letting them go. A6613 let go of Simon. 

“oh, yes. I apologize. After my heat cycle, the Highest Requested my presence!” she smiled widely jumping on Negan’s back. “he took me on a mission as a field worker! I got to play with the children and locals! I got to taste new foods!” 

“that’s great baby.” Simon smiled at A6613 cupping her face. Negan frowned. 

“wait...does that mean you’re leaving?” 

“no, I like it too much here.” she jumped off Negan's back. She took both of their hands in hers. “also, I have gifts for you! Come.” she pulled them toward the Sanctuary. 

“Tada!” she called as she held up shoddy wrapped boxes. “Miss. Katie taught me how to wrap gifts!” she held up the gifts. Both men took the gifts with thanks. “open it!” she squealed jumping from one foot to another with excitement. Negan and Simon smiled down at the wrapping paper, it was covered in unicorns. 

Negan opened the box to his surprise it was filled with white t-shirts, a few had funny sayings on them. 

“no way!” Simon's voice cut through the quiet room. Negan turned to see Simon pulling out manga books. “the series never finished because of the end of the world! How did you find a complete collection?” 

“we went to an alternative planet!” they looked at her. “yeah! I saw you both! Sergeant commander told me not to interfere.” she pouted. 

“you saw us?” she nodded. 

“yeah! You two were kissing!” Simon's eyes widen and Negan snorted. 

“I guess that night in college was better in that world.” Negan laughed. Simon hit him with a book. A6613 tilted her head at them. 

“so, no zombies?” Simon asked. A6613 nodded. 

“yep no zombies! But had vampires though.” she turned around grabbing a few more wrapped boxes from the top of the bed. “I got more for you.” both men smiled down at the girl pulling her in to a hug between the both of them. She gave a loud purr hugging them back. “I missed you.” she whispered. 

“we missed you too.” they said in unison kissing her on the top of her head. 

“Arat told me you two are ‘whiny babies’” she laughed. “and that you two were annoying.” they snorted; they really didn’t care what people said about them as long as they had their alien girl back.


	14. Hurt feelings, she won't listen, and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> negan hurts our alien girl's feelings, she just won't listen to him and surprise, surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> backlogged chapter! I loved this chapter. also i wrote this on my phone, so expect errors, and typos.

“tell me why I cannot go with you!?” A6613 whined stamping her foot childishly. Simon sighed slowly turning to her, he crouched down to look her in the eye. 

“I already told you kitten,” he said softly. Knowing that his men were watching. Those wondered if she would pick Simon up and toss him, she did it to others so why not Simon? “that you need to stay here protecting the sanctuary just in case.” 

“but I want to go with you and Negan!” she whined. Simon reached out taking her hands in his. 

“Negan’s not coming with me. He's going to stay here and take care of the tributes.” A6613 looked over at Negan who was leaning against the truck watching them. 

“really?” Simon nodded. “why do you have to go? Make Gavin go.” Simon gave her a small smile. 

“because I'm the second in command baby, I have to check on a building on the outskirts of the city to use it as an outpost.” A6613 frowned. She knew that zombies were dangerous to humans if overpowered by their numbers, sometimes when Simon and Negan left, she worried that they would never return, or worse become a zombie; that’s why she went with them everywhere. 

“how long will you be gone?” she asked softly. 

“a day or two.” Simon saw her sad pout, her worried eyes. “I’ll be fine. I promise.” 

“what about the tracian?” 

“i have the vaccine remember.” 

“that will only stop you of becoming a host! it doesn’t protect you from its venomous bite!” Simon froze and looked at Negan, who gave the same worried look. 

“don’t worry kitty.” Arat laughed coming up next to A6613. “I’ll protect big bad Simon for you.” A6613 looked up at Arat. “how does that sound?” A6613 smiled up at her friend. 

“okay! You're tough, you’ll keep him safe!” Arat grinned down at A6613. Simon laughed kissing A6613 on the forehead. He stood up straight. 

“why don’t you go and help arat with the supplies while I have a chat with Negan.” A6613 nodded hugging Simon. She gave Negan a quick glance before following Arat to the back of the other trucks. Simon turned to Negan, taking his friend’s arm, leading him further from listening ears. 

“Okay,” Simon started. “Spend time with A6, you’ve been MIA the last few days.” Negan rolled his eyes but didn’t press the matter. “Also Miss. Katie said that she hasn’t been turning in her homework, help her with it, and please don’t leave her alone, she’s been playing with the animals around here.” Simon thought for a second. “Don’t let her drink milk all day because she will get sick, she has to eat at least one vegetable for lunch and two for dinner. “Simon dug in his pocket pulling out A6613 cat toys. “Keep this on you just in case she gets in a mood.” Negan snatched the toy from his friend’s hand. 

“I know how to take care of her.” Negan snapped. Simon took a breath of surprise. Negan had that angry look on his face. 

“Look, it’s just you’ve been…” Simon trailed off. “Negan, you been avoiding A6613. Why?” Negan shrugged. Simon pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He cursed his friend’s stubbornness; he knew he wouldn’t get anything out of Negan. “Okay, look if anything happens to me: Just take care of her and keep her happy, Neegs, please?” Negan looked at Simon. He knew there was a possibility that his best friend wouldn’t return. Negan found himself hugging his friend. 

“Better come back home, you asshole.” Simon laughed patting Negan on the back. As they pulled away, Negan stuffed the cat toy in his pocket. Simon moved toward the truck. 

Negan watched his friend approach the alien girl. He crouched down to talk to A6613. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but he saw A6613 glanced his way, then back at Simon, she said something that made Simon laugh. He kissed her on the head and she hugged him tightly. Negan felt this stab of emotion. Simon hugged her back. Once they let go of each other Simon said something pointing to Negan, A6613 nodded moving toward Negan. A66113 moved to stand next to Negan taking his hand in hers. 

“Simon said be good.” Negan snorted. They watched Simon start his truck as the trucks passed them, Simon waved good bye. They waved back. 

“Now what?” Negan asked looking down at A6613. She looked up at him. 

“Can I play videos game?” She asked softly. Negan smiled down at her. 

“Sure, come on.” He pulled her toward the Sanctuary building. 

 

As they entered Negan's room he dropped heavily on his couch, sighing tiredly. He watched A6613 turn on the tv and game console. She excitedly bounded toward him with the other controller. 

“Play with me please!” She held the controller out to him. Negan found himself smiling at her as he gently took the controller from her grip. 

“Of course, baby.” She squealed again seating herself on his lap. 

“Negan?” They both looked up to see one of his wives, Katrin, standing at the doorway. Negan mentally cursed, he glanced at A6613, who was now standing staring at the woman. “Oh, you’re playing videos game? I wanna play!” 

“hey, don’t--” he started but stopped as A6613 appeared in front of Katrin, fangs bared hissing in the taller woman’s face. She had been just across the room a few seconds ago. Katrin froze taking a step back. Negan moved to his feet hurrying to A6613, wrapping an arm around her waist, yanking her close to him. 

A6613 still had a grudge against Katrin, she didn’t like that Katrin was still a wife. She avoided the other woman, because she was afraid that she would hurt her again. After what happened between them, Katrin tried her best to be friendly with A6613, after she realized how close Negan was to dumping her as a wife. She knew she couldn’t lose her cash cow and pretended to be nice with A6613. But our dear little cat girl knew bullshit when she smelled it. 

“you’re not allowed in here!” A6613 snapped. Katrin looked at Negan with confusion. 

“Yes, I am! I'm his wife!” Katrin argued. A6613 gave an animalistic growl raising her hands, extending her nails. Katrin took a step back, she remembered just how much those hurt. 

“no, you’re just a hole he uses!” A6613 snapped. Katrin’s mouth fell open in shock. 

“A6!” Negan tried not to laugh. He did not expect her to say such a thing. “Where the fuck you hear that?” A6613 looked up at Negan. 

“Simon told me that!” Negan realized he would have a chat with Simon about what they said around the alien girl, she was like a damn parrot. “tell her to leave!” she whined. Negan looked at Katrin. 

“look, I really don’t want a fucking repeat of last time,” Negan told the younger woman. “but I need you to get the fuck out of here before she gets really mad.” Negan told Katrin. The human woman pouted crossing her arms across her chest. 

“okay that’s totally not fair! You're my husband I'm allowed to spend time with you!” she argued. A6613 looked between the two. Negan sighed. He looked down at A6613. He really wasn’t in the mood, but he knew that Katrin was trying to be nice to A6613. He looked between the women. He knew that Katrin was trying not to be as jealous as she was before. 

“a6,” he started she looked at Katrin who smiled smugly at the alien. “maybe you can learn to share.” she ripped herself from his grip. 

“Think about it alien,” Katrin caught A6613’s attention. “Where do you think he’s been the pass few days? He’s been fucking me and the wives.” A6613 gave her a confused look. Katrin rolled her eyes. “let me dumb it down for you, he’s been mating with me and the others, to avoid you.” 

A6613’s eyes brimmed with tears; her mouth pulled down in a sad frown. She looked at Negan. He felt guilt rip through him, that was the first time in years. Before he could say anything to her, she let out a soft sob. 

“they’re right.” she whispered. “you really don’t care about me! You only care about what benefits you! That's why you’re so nice to me!” she shoved Katrin out of the way as she ran off. Katrin cried out falling to the ground. Negan yelled after the alien girl. 

“go to your fucking room.” he snarled at the Katrin. “I’ll fucking deal with you later.” he snatched her to her feet, shoving her out his room door. He followed after A6613, her words painfully squeezing his heart. 

 

Negan spent the next hour looking for A6613, he looked everywhere he could think of. He scratched his head in frustration as he checked the chicken coop the roster, Mr. Big, did not like Negan in his space and chased the leader out. He checked the cow barn, but she was nowhere in sight. 

As he moved to the parking area, he saw Laura laughing with Dwight. They looked up at him as he ran up to them. 

“ya’ll seen A6613?” he asked. They shook their head. 

“nope, not since Simon took off.” Laura answered. Negan cursed. He looked around the area. “why what’s up?” Negan turned back to the small group. 

“did anyone talk to A6613? Tell her some shit about me?” Laura tilted her head in thought. 

“well there’s a lot of people that don’t like you, boss.” she answered Dwight hit her in the arm. Laura glared at him. “what I'm telling him the truth!” Negan looked around again worried. 

“maybe you should call Simon.” Dwight offered. Negan turned to him. 

“I can take care of A6613.” he snapped. 

“we didn’t say that boss.” Laura spoke up. He looked at her, his jaw clenching. 

“what are you trying to say?” he snapped. Dwight and Laura looked at each other. 

“well, you really don’t hang out with her as much as Simon does.” Dwight spoke up. “we constantly see Simon taking care of her. These past few days you had been locked up with the wives, and she’s been with Simon. A6 isn’t that dumb boss, she knows when you’re trying to avoid her. Hell, boss we all knew you were trying to avoid her.” Negan looked at Dwight then down at Lucille. He finally realized he was clutching the bat tightly in his hand. He knew they were right; he wasn’t being selfish on purpose. He had seen how she acted around Simon; she adored the mustached man. Negan was hurt. He thought she liked Simon more than him, and maybe if he distanced himself from her his feeling for her would change... but it didn’t. no matter how much sex he had, no matter how much he threw himself in his work...he thought of her. 

“fuck!” he snarled. He moved to sit next to Laura. “fuck,” he muttered. Rubbing his face with his free hand. He was a fucking idiot. He had hurt A6613. He had hurt his alien girl, he needed to find her soon. 

Before Dwight or Laura could comfort Negan, someone called his name. They looked up to see Sergeant commander marching up to the group. Laura and Dwight watched as the tiger stopped feet from them. Dwight grabbed Laura gently by the arm pulling her back a step from Sergeant Commander. He remembered how terrifying she looked strangling Katrin. 

“tell me why, my dear A6613, is in Katie’s room crying her eyes out?” the tiger growled. Negan gave himself a mental insult. He had failed to look there, Sergeant commander made frequent visits now because of the kindergarten teacher. “what did you do to her?” Negan stood up. 

“come on let’s talk.” he told the tiger moving toward the sanctuary. He opened up to her about what A6613 had said, he admitted on distancing himself from the alien girl. Sergeant Commander kept quiet until he finished. She shook her head. 

“you idiot. A6613 cares for the two of you equally.” she laughed. Negan frowned at her. “come on.” 

 

Negan dodged the book flying to his head. 

“no! I don’t like you any more leave my presence!” A6613 shouted grabbing another book, chucking it at his head once again. Negan managed to duck; the book struck in the wall and wedged in the concrete. “you’re mean!” she kicked a chair toward him, as it flew Sergeant Commander caught the chair before it struck Negan. A6613 begun to throw Katie’s stuffed animals at him. 

“A6613,” Katie started softly coming up next to the smaller woman. A6613 wrapped her arms around Katie’s waist crying in to her torso. “Negan's here to apologize.” A6613 shook her head. 

“no! He's just likes me because he benefits from me!” she wailed tears running down her face. “I want Simon!” She kicked at Negan as he moved toward them. “No! I don’t want to see him!” She buried her face in Katie’s torso sobbing quietly. “I want Simon.” She whimpered. The taller woman gave Negan a look that said: “I’m sorry we can’t change her mind.” 

“A6,” Sergeant Commander started catching her attention. “Give Negan a chance to speak to you.” A6613 shook her head. 

“No! He doesn’t like me anymore! He thinks I’m stupid.” She sobbed. “I know he’s been purposely avoiding me!” Negan felt a stab through his heart. He felt the emotions he tried so hard to hide, to keep from the other from seeing begun to break through. He hated seeing her cry because of him. “you never really liked me!” 

Those word triggered something inside him. He saw Lucille hunched over on the floor sobbing, the letter from his mistress in her hands, the scandalous pictures of them together scattered around her. He shook his head, tears brimming his eyes. He had hurt another woman he lo.. 

“trust him, cub.” Negan was ripped from his thought looking at Sergeant commander. “those women who tell you these lies are envious of his feelings for you.” A6613 peeked over at sergeant Commander, then glanced at Negan. Her sobs now whimpers. “Negan has confided in me that he thinks he’s an idiot and he sorry he hurt you.” 

“Really?” she whispered wiping her nose with her sleeve. Sergeant commander nodded. The tiger looked at Negan. The older man nodded. 

“Yes, kitten.” He started moving toward her. “I'm fucking sorry. I was worried you like Simon more than me, so I started to distance myself.” A6613 slowly pulled from Katie’s hold looking up at Negan. “I thought you didn’t like me anymore.” His voice cracked. A6613 looked up at Katie, she smoothed A6613’s hair against her skull in a loving manner. Katie gave her a small smile. A6613 threw herself at Negan, he managed to catch her and heave her up on his hips hugging her tightly. “I’m so fucking sorry, baby.” He whispered kissing her temple. 

“I’m sorry I threw things at you.” She whispered. “Katrin made me mad and sad!” Negan gave a soft chuckle. “Why did you not speak to me about your feelings?” She asked Negan pulling back so they were face to face. “Miss. Katie informed me that speaking about your feeling is very healthy and helps people understand you. So, speak to me and Simon about your feelings, or I’m going to bite you next time.” Negan laughed nodding hugging her tighter. 

“Of course, kitten you have my word.” Negan kissed her cheek. “I promise that I will talk to you or Simon about my feelings.” She gave a nod. He took a look around the messy room. He saw the mess that A6613 had created in her tantrum. “But first we have to clean Miss. Katie’s room okay?” A6613 nodded. 

“Okay.” He gently placed her on her feet. She however didn’t let him go, she hung from his neck like a human necklace. He couldn’t help but rub small circles on her back. 

“I think you should clean the room, since you made me cry.” She whispered to him; he couldn’t help but laugh. 

 

A6613 gave a happy trill as she chowed down on her grilled chicken tenders. Negan smiled down at her as her free hand squeezed his. She gave a happy dance as she took a sip of her milk. 

“Simon said to eat your vegetables.” She looked down at the corn on her tray. 

“I can handle the corn, but the bussle spouts are disgusting.” She told Negan. “Simon said they’re good for us. Blah.” He let out a laugh. 

“Brussels Sprouts, baby.” He corrected her. “But yeah they’re nasty as fuck.” They both looked up as the wives approached the table. A6613 frowned at Katrin. 

“Hey a6.” 

“Only my friends call me a6, you are not my friend bitch.” A6613 stated. Negan choked on his chicken. The other wives looked as if they wanted to laugh, but kept quiet. 

“A6!” Negan turned to her. “Where’s you learn that word!?” 

“Simon told me she was a bitch.” A6613 took a spoonful of her corn. “He said that means meanie.” Negan made a mental note to talk to Simon about what they said in front of A6613, she was now parroting them like a two-year-old. The wives sat at the table, Katrin still stood glaring at A6613. 

“You’re a cunt.” Katrin snapped. A6613 stared up at her for a few seconds 

“Doesn’t affect me, I have no idea what that means.” A6613 stated continuing to eat. Negan glared at Katrin, but the blonde didn’t notice. Katrin slammed her tray down on the table, sitting across from Negan and A6613. 

“That just shows how stupid you are.” She snarled. A6613 head snapped up, her pupils slits. Her mouth pulled in a snarl. 

“You do not get to judge me!” She hissed, she jumped to her feet throwing her tray of food at Katrin’s face, before hissing at her, and running off. Negan watched A6613 run out the cafeteria. He was impressed she didn’t summon her sword. The other wives burst into laughter. Negan shook his head as he stood up. She was never going to learn. 

“That’s on you.” He walked away, following after A6613. 

 

Negan found himself slumped against the wall of his office, he was exhausted, he was on the verge of tears, there was nowhere to go. He looked up as the door opened Laura poked her head in. 

“Boss?” She asked softly. She stepped in the room looking around. She finally found him, his hair was disheveled, his jacket was dirty, his white shirt a mess. “Are you okay?” She asked softly. He looked up at her. 

“I don’t think I can do this.” He whispered. She tilted her head at him. “I have no fucking idea how Simon kept her in line.” Negan told the blonde. “Help.” 

It was true in the two days that Simon was gone, A6613 somehow became more unleashed. During class, she didn’t like her lesson with her new English teacher, (since she graded out of Miss. Katie’s class,) she caused a riot with her classmates. The teacher was kicked out of the class, the door barricaded and demands were made. Once Negan caught wind of what happened, made the way to her new classroom. When she heard him call her name through the door, she threw herself out the window telling her classmates to keep fighting the good fight. 

After that incident, literally two hours later she somehow managed to find a whole bunch of feral cats, leading them in to the cafeteria and lounged on a table with her new friends. When Negan had the saviors chase them away, she cried, called Negan a “bitch” (apparently, she thought it was a new word for meanie), scaled the side of the building to the roof to get away from him. Negan lost track of her after she jumped off the roof in to the woods behind the sanctuary. 

Not long during dinner she ran in with a pack of wolves behind her, she told the animals to eat to their content. as the wolves ate from the food line and people's trays, the workers and saviors scattered running to get Negan. When one of the saviors tried to shoot a wolf from coming any closer, A6613 attacked him screaming that she was friends with the strange puppies. It took two hours for A6613 to lead the animals out of the gates, but that was only after Negan threatened her with Slappy the Dummy. 

 

The next morning a food fight interrupted when A6613 decided that Katrin was being “a bitch human.” she Slammed her oatmeal in Katrin’s face, the wife didn’t take that well retaliating by throwing her food at A6613. A food fight erupted in the cafeteria. It stopped when someone hit Negan in the face with a pancake. Before anyone could blame A6613 she quietly snuck out of the cafeteria, so Katrin got the yelled at instead. 

Negan decided to take A6613 to get the tribute from hilltop, he thought that would calm her down. it was a disaster. Let’s just say, she nearly killed Gregory because of his misogynistic comments Negan tried to stop her only to get pushed away and fall in the mud. Negan was able to correct the problem, but A6613 stated that Gregory was a “bitch”, before stomping to the truck. 

Lunch time was worse, when Negan tried to talk to A6613 about her recent behavior, she told him that she was a free person and she could do what she wanted, then called him a “bitch” threw her meatloaf at him as she tried to run away, he grabbed her. He yelled at her on being disrespectful. She bit his arm trying to escape his hold. He then declared that she was punished, he literally dragged her to the cells for a time out. She yowled and cursed Negan, literally cursed him; she told him: “I hope you no longer can get a heat cycle you bitch.” 

He leaned against the wall scolding her behavior, and told her that she was to stay in the cell for two hours as punishment. He got a little suspicious when she was quiet, so he peeked inside to see that she somehow made a hole in the fucking concrete wall that led outside. Negan was at the end of his rope. He looked down at his clothes. He was covered in mud, food and god knows what else. 

Negan moved in a daze to his office he felt a tingling in his left hand. He was stressed, he was tired, he had no idea had Simon kept her from going wild. He had no idea how long he sat in his office, until his walkie talkie went off. 

“boss, A6613 is here in the market, she brought a whole bunch of deer inside. She won’t listen to us and threatened us.” Negan groaned; he dropped his head on his desk. “we need you--” the walkie cut off. He fell to the ground his heart pounding, he pushed himself against the wall. 

So here he was against the wall Laura crouched in front of him. 

“I don’t know what to do.” he told the blonde. “i punish her she escapes. I yell her she calls me a meanie. I threaten her with punishment, she doesn’t listen. Help.” Laura felt for her boss she had witnessed a majority of things. 

“I know.” Laura told him. “but they need you down at the market.” Negan gave a groan of defeat. 

“I can’t she doesn’t listen to me.” 

“have you talked to her?” Negan looked up at her. “have you told her that her behavior is unacceptable? Not yell or threaten but talked to her?” Negan thought about it. In all the situations he had yelled at her, he had threatened her with punishment, and in some he didn’t even punish her. “maybe she’s acting out because of something you did.” Negan glared up at Laura. “but either way you’re the only one here, she’ll listen to.” 

“will she?” Negan asked. Laura shrugged. 

“let’s see.” Negan rolled his eyes climbing to his feet. He grabbed Lucille moving toward his office exit, following Laura out the door. 

 

As the two came up to the market door, Negan noticed the eerie silence. He looked at Laura, she shrugged. Negan stretched the tension out of his neck, and squared up his shoulders. 

“A6! What the fuck are you up to now?” he asked kicking open the doors. 

“Surprise!” the voices rang out making Negan jumped. He stared at all the people in the market. There were tables filled with food and a gigantic cake was on a table were Simon and A6613 stood by. His mouth fell open. 

“wha?” was all he could say. A6613 bounded toward him, a big grin on her mouth. In her hands was a shoddy wrapped gift. He looked down at her in confusion, then up at Simon as his friend came up beside him. 

“what the fuck?” he asked. Simon laughed. 

“surprise. it's the anniversary of when you took over the Sanctuary.” he looked down at A6613. “she did a good job keeping you on your feet huh?” 

“what?” Negan asked. A6613 laughed. 

“Simon told me to make sure to keep your mind off of things and out of his way as he got this ready!” he looked at his community as they mingled with one another over drinks and food, music was heard. 

“wait, you’ve been acting out so Simon could get this ready?” he looked at Simon. “did you even leave?” Simon shook his head. 

“no, that was a lie. I was busy getting all this ready.” he waved a hand behind him. There was a banner that said “thank you Negan for protecting us.” Negan looked down at A6613. 

“it was all an act!” she giggled. “everyone was in on it!” 

“All of it?” Negan roared. She nodded. 

“yep! I told everyone to act.” 

“what about the animals?” 

“oh, I told everyone what I was doing and made sure nobody got hurt. But the fights with Katrin were real.” Negan took a deep breath. 

“let me get this fucking straight.” he spoke calmly. “you,” he pointed to Simon. “you pretended to leave, just to get this all ready.” he waved a hand to the decorated area. Simon nodded. “and she was in on it?” he pointed to A6613, they nodded. “and you told our cat girl to make my life a living fucking hell so I wouldn't be suspicious of what was going on in here?” they both nodded. “and everyone, I mean every fucking one in here, knew and played along?” they both nodded again. Negan burst in to laughter all the tension and helplessness he felt disappeared. “you fucking pricks!” he shouted. Then he pulled A6613 and Simon in his arms still laughing. “I fucking hate you.” he laughed. 

“Are you mad at me?” A6613 asked softly. Negan snorted shaking his head. He pulled from them and cupped A6613’s face in his hands. 

“no, kitten. I thought you hated me with how you were acting.” she giggled as he kissed her on her forehead. He stood up and punched Simon in the arm. The mustache man grabbed his arm in mock hurt. “you fucking asshole! Did you really have to have her act out?” Simon grinned. 

“think of it as payback for being MIA the last few days.” Negan rolled his eyes. he definitely learned his lesson.

“A6613!” Arat called she waved the cat girl over. A6613 hugged Negan a second before running off to her friends. 

Negan went around the area greeting his people, and laughing with them. He was in awe of the food, and wanted to cut the cake already but Simon told him to wait and mingle some more. 

“Negan!” he looked down at A6613 as she came up beside him. “i was too excited for you to open your gift so i did it for you! look I made this in class for you!” she told him as she held up a red sash that had “Negan Best leader!” written in shaky hand writing. 

“oh wow! Did you write that yourself baby?” she nodded. 

“yeah! Simon helped me decorate it!” Negan gently took the sash from her hands and put it on. “I love it!” he kissed her on her head. She rubbed her face against his jaw before running off to play with the children. Negan watched after her, he turned to Simon. 

“you can use it as a scarf, since we used fabric.” Negan nodded admiring the sash. He thought for a second before looking up at his best friend. 

“the fight we had,” Negan started. “when I made A6613 cry, that wasn’t a part of the plan huh?” Simon took a drink from his scotch, before answering. 

“no, that pissed me off man.” Simon whispered, not wanting to bring attention to them. “how can you make her cry man?” Negan frowned. “she cares about you too. She worries that you’re going to fuck yourself to death.” Negan snorted. Simon stared at him. “I’m not joking, she really worries about it. She really cares about you.” Negan nodded. 

“I’ll try harder.” he whispered. He thought for a second. “wait did you fucking tell her to shove me in the mud, or to fucking try to kill Gregory?” Simon laughed. 

“no, that was one happy accident.” Negan glared at him. 

“what about her calling people a bitch?” Simon laughed again. 

“I didn’t tell her to use that word. I guess she thinks that’s another word for meanie. we’ll tell her to stop.” Negan gave a grunt as A6613 jumped on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling his cheek. 

“I think it’s cake time!” She declared the other children that came up around them cheered. He laughed nodding. 

“of course, kitten.” so they moved toward the gigantic cake. As Negan cut into the cake, he couldn’t help but smile to the admiration he had from his people and the love he had from his alien girl and best friend.


	15. The Moon Call Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A6613 gets badly hurt, Simon and Negan learns more bout their alien girl.  
> hey wanna see how A6613 looks? check out my instagram: adayinmymeadow  
> i posted a few pictures of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i always wanted to write this chapter! I've had A6613's true form and beast form running around my head for a while. i'm drawing them out and hopefully i can add the art here when i'm done. also i wrote this on my phone so expect typos and grammar errors, sorry.

Simon and Negan looked around the forest, A6613 was nowhere in sight. Complete silence surrounded them. No birds were chirping, the wind had died down. Simon pulled out the laser gun that A6613 had given him. Negan raised up Lucille just in case. Simon scanned the area trying to find something out of place. A skittering sound was heard. Negan and Simon looked at each other, it was close. 

“behind you!” Simon shouted as the Tracian jumped from the foliage toward Negan's back, Negan swung around catching the creature mid-flight slamming it in to the tree behind him. Simon pulled the trigger hitting the creature, it burst into flames screeching. 

“fuck yeah!” Negan shouted giving Simon a high five. They looked around wondering where A6613 was. She had been hiding in the trees watching closely. “A6?” Negan called. Simon and Negan heard a yowl nearby. Simon grabbed Negan by the arm dragging him to the sound. 

Simon and Negan burst through the foliage to see A6613 struggling with a gigantic creature, in fact it was the tracian just the size of a horse. Simon ran toward her shooting at the Tracian. The creature screeched rearing back and rolling away from Negan and Simon. A6613 rolled to her feet clutching her gem, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. Both men stared, they never seen her bleed before. 

“watch out!” A6613 shouted. 

The Tracian tore toward the men, Negan swung Lucille catching the creature in the face, it screeched rolling away. Simon managed to catch it in the eye. It exploded in green goo. The tracian turn tail, but A6613 was too fast, she jumped high and stabbed the tracian in the head. It reared up with an inhuman scream. 

“Simon! Shoot the marking on the belly!” A6613 screamed, holding on to the shaft of the sword as the tracian tried to throw her off. Simon did as he was told. The marking exploded in a bomb of goo. The tracian gave a strangled cry and fell over. A6613 pulled out the crystal blade rolling off the dead creature. Negan and Simon moved to carry her away before lighting the tracian’s body on fire. 

“how the fuck did it get so big?” Negan asked. A6613 watched the body burn. 

“it was maturing.” she answered gasping in pain clutching at her gem. “the one that attacked you must have been bred somewhere nearby. Remember what I informed you: animal produce one or two tracians, human can produce many.” Simon and Negan nodded. The fire began to move toward the trees. With a wave of her gloved hand she handed Simon a fire extinguisher. He moved to put out the roaming flames. 

A6613 let out a hiss and stumbled to her knees. Negan moved to her side. He moved her hand from her chest to see the gem on her chest was cracked. The red dots glitching. 

“A6?” he asked she looked up at him. She was breathing hard, her pupils slit. Her hand clutching his jacket in pain. 

“I need Sergeant Commander commander.” she gasped. She gave a hiss of pain. “I'm in need of healing.” Simon came to her side once the flames had been put out. Loud groaning and moaning were heard, they all looked up to see a group of walkers making their way to them. 

“time to go.” Simon picked up A6613 bridal style and the two men carried her off to safety. As the men arrived at the designated meeting ground, the highway, he saw Arat and the other groups were already waiting for them. 

“we have a herd behind us. Set off the firecrackers and let's head to the sanctuary.” Negan instructed. Arat looked at the hurt A6613 in his arms. 

“is she okay?” Negan climbed in the driver's seat. 

“no, we have to hurry.” Arat nodded running to her truck, her people followed Negan's instructions. 

 

As they carried A6613 to the medical wing, Dr. Carson jumped at the sight of her. 

“do something.” Negan snapped as Simon laid her on the hospital table. Dr. Carson moved quickly. 

“where was she hurt?” he asked pulling on latex gloves. Simon pulled open her catsuit to expose the gem. Simon looked over the area worry lacing his face. 

“I don’t know!” simon snapped looking up at the doctor. Dr. Carson looked at the men in confusion. 

“I’m sorry.” he started, but Negan grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. “if we can’t find the source there is nothing I can do!” 

“do something!” Dr. Carson gave him a desperate look. 

“I don’t know what to do!” Dr. Carson glanced at the gem. “If she really is an alien, then that’s far beyond my knowledge!” A6613 gave a pain whine, purring was heard, Negan had read in a cat book that cat’s purred in pain as well. She was clutching Simon's arm as he gently smoother her hair back off her forehead, he was whispering comforting words. Simon looked at Negan eyes glossed over. 

“what do we do?” he asked. A6613 begun to seizure, her eyes rolling up in her head, her body violently spasming. Negan let go of Dr. Carson moving quickly to the girl. 

“A6!” he shouted. Memories of his past pushing at him. Lucille...he shook his head, he had to help his A6613. He quickly moved to hold her down. Dr. Carson moving to the medicine cabinet looking for something. 

“move aside.” the men looked up as Sergeant Commander came through what looked like a portal from the game portal. Behind her were species that looked like rodents, about six: two hamsters, two mice, and two chinchillas. “quick now.” they nodded moving toward the spasming girl. They watched as one of the mice injected her with something. 

“what did you do?” Negan asked. The mouse looked up at him but didn’t answer. A6613 gave a gasp and she stopped spasming, her breathing began to get even. The foam in her mouth was evaporating. Dr. Carson started at the rodents in awe. 

“she was poisoned.” both men turned to Sergeant commander. The portal was now gone. She moved toward A6613, using her paw to push her hair from her face, while whispering lovingly to the young girl, who whimpered in return. She turned to the rodents. “hook up the tank and make sure she heals.” 

Negan and simon saw a strange contraption. It was white and in the shape of a pod, there was glass window. Sergeant commander looked at Dr. Carson. “You, close off this area, and leave her alone.” He nodded running out of the room. 

The rodents moved toward A6613, the undid her hair, and stripped her naked. Simon and negan looked away in respect for their friend. They heard a hum and a click of the pod door closing. Simon looked over to see A6613 floating in a purplish liquid, a breathing mask on her mouth. 

“How did she get poisoned?” Simon asked out loud. 

“She’s the fucking strongest person we know.” Negan agreed. Sergeant commander gave instructions to the rodents in her language. Before looking at the men. 

“Is there somewhere we can speak privately?” She asked. Negan nodded. 

“Yeah, my office.” 

 

Negan and simon watched sergeant commander stroll around his office studying the walls and bookshelves. She turned to the door her ears moving this way and that. She moved to sit across from him, simon was leaning against the wall behind negan. She glanced between the men. 

“I need you to convince A6613 to stop wearing her limiters.” Both men looked at her. 

“What now?” Simon asked. She took a breath. 

“Her limiters are stopping her from using her full potential here.” 

“Sergeant commander,” negan started, she raised a paw. 

“Call me Sergi.” Negan nodded. 

“she refuses to do such a thing, I saw her pick someone up and chuck them across the area, just because they touched them.” Negan explained. 

“has she allowed you to touch them?” Sergeant Commander asked. Negan nodded. 

“for a few seconds.” 

“she trusts you. “ 

“what exactly is her full potential?” Simon asked. Sergeant Commander looked at him. 

“species have a natural antidote against poison from tracian. In A6613’s case, she would just get sick and a few hours later she would be fine, but her limiters cause her to be more human than necessary. For example, her body couldn’t fight against the poison.” 

“how is she considered more human? We've seen her massive strength!” Simon asked. Sergeant Commander nodded. 

“her strength is also stunted. I've seen take down a full grown Tracian without a scratch. This was just an adolescent, half its size, and she was bit?” Sergeant Commander asked. Negan and Simon looked at each other. 

“what makes you think that she’ll listen to us?” Negan asked. Sergeant Commander gave a small smile. 

“Species are loyal to their mates.” both men gaped at her. 

“we’re not her mates.” Simon spoke up cheeks' red from embarrassment. Negan nodded his face red too, the first time in years. Sergeant Commander tilted her head, a small smile on her lips. 

“fine, but she will listen to you two.” a beeping sound was heard from her bracelet, she glanced down and cursed. “I am needed on the vessel, but please consider what I have asked.” both men nodded. Negan stood up and Simon leaned away from the wall as she stood from her seat. “take care gentlemen.” 

a portal opened behind her and she stepped through. Negan and Simon looked at each other. They honestly didn’t know what to say. A knock on the door interrupted their thoughts. Negan called the person in, a small head peeked in, it was one of the mice. 

“if you are not busy, we need to speak with you.” they squeaked. Negan nodded. 

 

“so you’re saying that the limiters are stopping her from healing?” Negan asked. The chinchilla near him nodded, adjusting their glasses. 

“yes and no, sir.” he paused reaching over the chart in his hand. “it seems that she would have to take a while longer than expected. A full day, it seems. normally she can heal within hours, but,” the chinchilla looked up at Negan and Simon. “she refuses to remove them.” Simon and Negan looked at A6613 in the tank, her eyes closed and floating peacefully. “we do suggest that you keep an eye on her, just in case, and if she crashes, it will alert us.” with that a portal opened and the rodents scurried away. The two men watched the portal close on them. 

Simon moved to sit on the hospital bed nearby, he begun to undo his shirt. Negan sat on the armchair nearby, he unzipped his jacket and pulled it off. Both exhausted, from today's events. 

“shit.” Negan dragged the word out as he made himself comfy. Simon nodded kicking off his shoes, and climbed on the bed stretching. “what the fuck are we going to do?” he asked rubbing his eyes. 

“our very best.” simon joked. Negan laughed. “good night asshole.” 

“good night asshole.” 

 

Simon woke up to rapid beeping in the moonlit room he saw the healing tank empty. In a panic he sat up, just in time to see A6613 jump out the window nearby. 

“fuck!” he shouted throwing his legs over the edge of the bed and grabbed his boots. “Negan! Wake up!” Negan snorted sitting up raising Lucille in an attack position. 

“what’s going on?” he asked rubbing his eyes. 

“A6 just jumped out the window.” he jumped to his feet. Negan looked at the tank cursing, he climbed to his feet slipping on his jacket. 

“where the fuck did she go?” he asked. Simon pulled on his shirt, not caring to button it up. He ran to the window to see her heading in the direction of the apple orchard, it wasn’t far from the sanctuary. 

“I think I know.” 

 

As Simon and Negan arrived to the meadow where all the fireflies gathered, they saw her. She was dressed in a black cloak, her back to them, she was staring up at the full moon. 

“A6?” simon called moving slowly toward her. She slowly turned to him. 

“Kitten why did you leave the tank?” Negan asked following Simon. she raised her hand stopping them in her tracks. 

“do not come near. There is something I have to show you.” she spoke, her eyes glowing. Both men looked at each other, worried. they saw her gem still cracked. “half breeds are feared, because what we are capable of.” she reached up undoing her cloak, as it fell from her body Negan and Simon saw she was stark naked. “the earth's moon is the only thing that can let us show our true selves.” she gave a pained groan. “It calls us.” 

“A6613.” simon started moving toward her, she shook her head. 

“stay back!” he stopped. She cried out in pain. Simon and Negan watched as her face contorted. the sound of snapping bones could be heard, she gave a cat like scream reaching up ripping at the limiters on her ears. 

A wave of energy burst from her knocking the men to their backs. As they sat back up, a gigantic cat creature stood across from them. It's fur, a buttery golden, spots and stripes littered its body, it’s ears olive shaped. Its eyes moved from between both men. The feline tossed back its head roaring as it moving away from them. It tore down the meadow. 

“A6!” they shouted. A flash of light was seen and Sergeant commander, moved up next to them. Both men looked at her. 

“she’ll heal and return in the morning.” Sergeant Commander explained picking up the cloak. “I’ll watch her.” 

“what the fuck was that?” Negan shouted. Sergeant Commander turned to look at him. 

“we honestly don’t know.” Negan and Simon gaped at her. 

“you don’t know?” Simon asked. Sergeant Commander sighed. 

“a small percentage of children, specifically half breeds do not survive.” Sergeant Commander explained. “And if they do, they are severely deformed, and die a few short years later. throughout the thousand years I have lived, I've seen many half breeds born, but only three, three that were born “perfect” lived. One died in war, one executed, and one became the strongest warrior I have ever had the pleasure to train. Out of all three, A6613 was the only one to sustain that form without pain and deformity, the other two never could sustain it they were deformed so incredibly that it hurt to walk.” Sergeant Commander turned back to the meadow, a shadow of A6613 attacking walkers could be seen. Negan and Simon watched on. “we’ve ran so many tests on the children.” she whispered. “A6613 was the only one to keep quiet. She never made a sound, nor did she cry. when she was exhausted, she just smiled and continued on.” Negan and Simon listened with heavy hearts. They couldn’t imagine the horrors that A6613 went through. 

“what about the Highest?” Simon asked looking over to Sergeant Commander. She glanced at him. 

“they do what they can for her, but they are not who has a say about her.” 

“so, there is a higher being then them?” Sergeant Commander nodded. 

“the Counsel. They are the reason that A6613 cannot add a class to her gem.” 

“add a class?” Negan asked. She nodded. 

“I am a warrior, field worker, and scholar.” she answered. Watching A6613 chase a rabbit. “I too was born in to the warrior class, after a few years I was able to expand my abilities. But she...she would never get that. As long as the counsel has their hold on her, she will always be in a cage.” Sergeant Commander wiped at her face. 

“so how is it possible that she can stay here?” Sergeant Commander gave a dry laugh. 

“the Counsel decided this was the best universe for her, since humans are a rarity.” she gave a sigh. “the highest is pushing for her to travel with him as his personal guard, but the counsel are stubborn---” she cursed in her language. 

A6613 moved toward them in a lazy stride, a dead stag in her mouth, she purred rubbing against Sergeant Commander, turning to Simon and Negan. She dropped the stag at their feet, then moved to rub against both men, she was the size of a shire horse. She licked at Simon’s face; her tongue rough. Simon stumbled in to Negan, as she licked Negan he struggled to stay on his feet, her massive strength pushing him over. Sergeant Commander grabbed the stag by the antlers raising its head. 

“she brought you dinner.” Sergeant Commander smiled as A6613 slumped over at their feet, rolling on her back Rubbing against the grass. Sergeant Commander fell to the grass next to A6613. “I’ll make a fire.” 

So, the three of them sat around a fire, watching A6613. Sergeant Commander shared stories of A6613’s bravery, and how she came to know the young cub. They ate and laughed until the sun came up. 

as the first rays of light hit the sleeping beast, it shrank until a sleeping A6613 was revealed. 

As the men studied her, they saw a big change in her, she had large oval shape cat ears on her head, a buttery golden tail that was spotted with black rings long it. Golden fur started at the top of her breast and over her shoulders down her arms and her hands, her fingers were tampered in claws, her belly button nonexistent, her feet were covered in fur, and were hybrid of human and cats, golden fur covered her feet and up her calves, and faded around her thighs. The men looked away realizing she was naked. Sergeant Commander wrapped the young woman in her forgotten cloak. 

“Now you see her true form.” Sergeant Commander said softly, she picked up the alien girl bridal style. “this is the form that shows she is half-breed.” sergeant commander moved toward the Sanctuary; the men followed beside the tiger 

“fuck,” Simon whispered as he picked her up bridal style. “she’s fucking cute.” Negan nodded. 

“shit, that’s some fucking anime shit you like.” Negan snorted. Simon blushed muttering to Negan to shut up. Negan looked up at sergeant commander. “wait, this is the fucking form that gets all the other fuckers' panties in a knot?” Sergeant Commander nodded. 

“Are they crazy she’s fucking adorable.” Simon snapped. Sergeant commander raised an eyebrow at Simon. “will she stay looking that way now?” sergeant commander sighed. 

“no, she will refuse to be in her natural form.” she nuzzled the sleeping alien girl. “please, convince her to stop wearing her limiters.” the men nodded. They silently followed the tiger up to Negan’s room. As she laid the sleeping alien girl on the bed, she kissed A6613’s forehead lovingly. “sleep now, men. I will speak with A6613 when she has made her decision.” they nodded. Sergeant Commander gave them a nod and left them. 

Simon didn’t say anything as he removed his shoes, and pulled off his shirt. Negan followed placing Lucille against the wall, tossing his jacket on his couch. 

“how are we gonna convince the most stubborn girl we know, to not wear Limiters?” Simon asked rolling over to look at Negan over A6613’s head. Negan groaned as he sat in the bed, he slowly moved to lay out next to A6613 hoping she didn’t wake up. 

“you know in the end it’s her decision.” Negan told Simon, who nodded. 

“I know.” the both looked down at the sleeping A6613. Simon reached out touching the fur on her shoulders. “night asshole.” 

“Night asshole.” 

 

Simon and Negan woke up to an empty bed. The sat up worried only to see A6613 sitting on the end of the bed, wrapped in her cloak, the hood pulled over her head. 

“Kitten?” Simon asked softly. 

“wat’s wrong baby?” Negan asked. She slowly raised her head to look at them. She was in her human form. 

“I’m sorry I showed you that part of me.” she said softly. “the moon calls us sometimes; I couldn’t help it.” 

“we don’t care what you fucking look like kitten.” Negan spoke up. Simon nodded. 

“You're our friend. We lo- care about you.” Simon added. A6613 studied them. 

“Sergi wanted me to be free of the limiters.” she whispered. They nodded. “she wanted you two to convince me.” they nodded again. “I’m not ready yet.” she whispered. Simon moved toward her, she looked up at him as he pulled her close to his chest. Negan moved to hug the two. 

“that’s okay kitten.” Simon whispered kissing her gently on the head. 

“only when you’re ready.” Negan said kissed her as well. A6613 nodded she nuzzled their jaws. 

“will I ever be ready?” she asked. Negan and Simon didn’t answer, but kept holding their alien girl. They honestly didn’t know, but they knew that they had to be there for her, teacher her that she was amazing regardless of how she looked.


	16. Blinds spiders and kitties!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and negan witness A6613 cat like behavior. Maybe a6613 wasn’t the only one that came through the portal and the miracle of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I’m moving to a new state, and I’ve been busy, but thank gods for backlogged chapters.

 

Simon and Negan searched through the abandoned mansion. There wasn’t anything really left, it had been ransacked a long time ago. They took it as a sign of defeat. As they made their way back to the girls, they joked with one another trying to nut tap each other.

However, half way down the grand staircase loud hissing and yowling was heard. Arat and Laura were yelling for A6613 to calm down. Both men looked at one another before running down the staircase.

They burst into the study to see both human women covering their mouths trying not to laugh as A6613 was tangled up in blinds.

“help! These restraints had captured me!” a6613 shouted struggling in the blinds. “It’s a trap!” She wailed struggling while getting tangled in the blinds worse off than before.

“Kitten calm down!” Simon told her a smirk on his face. He was biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. She turned to look at him, eyes wide full of fear, pupils blown out. “It’s not a trap, it’s blinds.”

“It’s going to blind me!?” She shrieked struggling harder. Negan roared with laughter, laura and arat not far behind. “How is this a laughing matter!?” She shouted turning to her friends. “I’m going to go blind!” Simon licked his bottom lip, taking his tongue between his teeth, he had to keep himself from laughing.

“No,” he started slowly he was on the verge. Laughter fighting him. “These items are called blinds, because they stop light from entering the room, and keep peeping toms out.”

“Who is Tom!?” She shouted. Negan, arat and laura were wiping at their faces, or holding their stomachs. A6613 swallowed hard.

 “Now, just hold still so I can cut you out okay?” Simon told her. She nodded.

Simon pulled out his hunting knife and got to work to cutting her loose. Once she was on her feet removing the blinds from her body, she pouted up at negan.

“Why did you laugh at me negan?” She asked. Negan reached out smoothing her hair against her skull.

“I’m sorry, kitten it was just so funny. You’re really fucking cute sometimes.” He kissed her on her hairline. A small purr came from her. “Come on.” She looked at laura and Arat.

“You two are mean!” Arat was wiping at her eyes.

“Sorry cat girl, but it was funny. I never seen you panic before.” A6613’s bottom lip jutted out in an angry pout.

“How about we make it up to you?” Laura said once her laughter settled. A6613 tilted her head at her. “We have some tuna cans for lunch, how about we make you a nice tuna lunch?” A6613 finally smiled bouncing on the heels of her feel.

“Oh, yes please!”

“Alright cat girl let’s go.” Arat said moving out the room, laura followed behind. A6613 grabbed simon and negan’s hands in hers.

“Lunch time!” A6613 sang as she pulled both men after her.

“Now remember one glass of milk only.” Simon told her. She pouted.

“I think two is acceptable since you lot laughed at me.” She stated. Simon laughed.

“Okay, one and a half and we’ll throw in dessert.” Negan interjected.

“Okay!”

 

Negan was sitting at his desk going over the numbers, simon across from his checking the tributes list. A6613 was curled up on the top of negan’s bookshelf, purring.

“I think we should introduce A6 to the kingdom.” Simon spoke up. Negan glanced up at him looking at his friend over the rim of his reading glasses. “We can give them the vaccine.”

“Have they mentioned anything about people disappearing or getting sick?” Negan asked. Simon shook his head.“You’re right, they are resourceful.” Negan nodded. “Besides A6613 would love it there.” Simon looked over at the sleeping cat girl to see she was gone. Confused he looked around to see her batting something on the ground, near them.

“Whatcha got there baby?” Negan asked. A6613 ignored him chasing after what ever it was. She batted it hard sending what ever it was on Negan’s desk. Negan jumped to his feet to see a gigantic spider it was the size of his hand, and negan had some big fucking hands.

“What the fuck?” He shouted stumbling back, simon slammed his notebook on the spider as it tried to scuttle away. “That was fucking huge!” Negan shouted.

“No! You killed it!” A6613 whined as she came up to the table. Simon lifted the note book, as he did a burst of tiny spiders came flooding the table top. Simon screamed slamming the book over the spiders. Negan grabbed A6613 pulling her to his chest.

“Nope! Nope!” He shouted carrying the alien cat girl to the door. “Simon let’s go!” Simon threw the notebook down wiping at his arms as he followed his friend out the room. Simon slammed the door shut behind him.

“Did you see that?” Simon asked as he leaned against the closed door.

“I’m not going back in there.” Negan stated.

“Why? those creatures were fun!” A6613 told negan.

“Creatures?” Simon and negan asked. A6613 nodded.

“As in more than one?” Simon asked. A6613 nodded again.

“Yeah! There were more behind the bookshelf!” She reached in her pocket pulling out another gigantic spider, however judging by how the legs were curled to its body it was dead. Simon gave a cry slapping the spider from her hand. “Hey!” she bared her fangs at him.

“I'm sorry kitten, but Don’t play with spiders!” simon said as he took her hands in his. “they can bite you, and be venomous. And if you eat them, they could be poisonous. You can get sick.” he told her. She tilted her head at him.

“they’re not poisonous! They're tasty!” negan and simon exchanged a look. “besides I want the big one!” Negan and simon looked down at the gigantic spider it had looked huge in A6613’s hand.

“Big one?” Negan asked. A6613 nodded.

“Yeah, there one that is much bigger than that one, it lives in your desk drawer.” Negan looked at simon.

“Get arat and the others down here I want my office cleared out and those monster spiders killed.” Simon nodded grabbing his walkie talkie, calling Arat and a few other saviors.

“why do you fear them?” a6613 asked. “I can kill them for you.” negan looked down at her.

“because we don’t know if they’re venomous darling.” he answered. She looked at him then at simon.

“but I wanna play with the big one!”

“no!” they both told her, she pouted.

A few minutes later Arat, Laura, dwight and few other saviors came down the hall. Simon and negan explained what had happened. They didn’t miss the grins on their people's faces. Now negan was a tough son of a bitch but he didn’t like tiny creepy crawlers that can go up holes in his body. 

“Will a6 help us?” Laura asked, negan didn’t miss the way she was nervously glancing in the office.

“Yeah! I wanna play with the big one!” A6613 shouted. Moving toward the office door. Negan stopped her. She pouted up at him.

“Do not eat it.” He told her. She nodded.

“What are you all doing out here?” A familiar voice asked. Everyone turned to see Sergeant Commander. A6613 gave a squeal bounding up to her aunt hugging her. Everyone else greeted her. A6613 excitedly explained what was going on. Sergeant commander laughed at her exaggerated version of the story.

“If you all want I can collect the spiders and send them to my vessel. The prince loves creepy crawlies such as those.” Simon and negan tilted their head at the word prince.

“Can I keep the big one?” A6613 asked. Sergeant commander patted her on the head.

“Come cub.” The tiger turned toward the office door slipping in, a6613 followed behind. There was a bright flash of red light and a humming sound. After a few minutes, they heard A6613 squeal.

“Look!” A6613 shouted as she ran out holding a spider the size of a dodgeball over her head. Everyone moved from her in fright . “It’s so cute!” Laura and arat moved from her as she turned to them.

“Keep it away!” Laura shouted hiding behind arat.

“That fucker is huge!” Arat shouted staring in awe at the spider.

“That shit ain’t right.” Dwight muttered moving back with the others.

“That’s a fucking black widow!” Negan shouted moving behind simon who stumbled back.

“It’s an Specterius!” A6613 told Negan.

“A what?” Both simon and negan asked.

“A species native to planet GH-1256,” sergeant commander informed them as she exited the office. “I have a feeling that it must have came through when A6613 first arrived through the portal.” She rubbed at her chin in thought. “Maybe that wasn’t the only thing that came through…”

“Is it venomous?” Dwight interrupted. watching A6613 place it on her head giggling. Arat and laura watched the cat girl spin in a circle.

“No, they’re peaceful creatures that are like cats. They eat small rodents but like the sweetness of fruit.” Sergeant commander answered. Everyone watched the gigantic spider crawl all over A6613 before settling on her head again. “See the mark on the top of it’s head? That’s a female.”

“May I keep it?” A6613 asked sergeant commander. The tiger glanced at Negan and simon, they shook their head with wide eyes.

“No, cub. It might be missing it’s clan. I will return it to it’s home.” A6613 pouted.

“But I already named it…” she whispered. Sergeant commander gently took the specterious off A6613’s head.

“It’s okay,” simon told A6613 as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “We’ll get you a normal pet.” Negan nodded.

“Yeah baby, we’ll get you a dog or a fucking cat.” A6613 looked up at them. Their alien girl pouted.

“But the highest has one as a pet and it’s bigger than that!” A6613 pointed to the specterious. “It’s as big as a deer!”

“That is fucking terrifying.” Negan stated. Simon nodded.

“I think it’s best cub if we return the species back.” Sergeant commander spoke. “It might cause an unbalance in this world.” A6613 nodded sadly.

“Sir,” everyone turned to fat joey. “You told me to get you when the trucks were ready for the tribute pickup.” Negan nodded.

“Come on baby.” Negan held his hand out to a6613. “You can pet the dogs at Hilltop.”

“Yeah,” simon smiled down at her. “They might have cats too.” A6613 smiled brightly at the two.

“Okay!” She grabbed their hands yanking them toward fat joey. “Let’s go!” She skipped behind fat joey. Sergeant commander followed the four bidding good day to Laura and arat.

“You know she’s not going to forget the idea of a pet.” Simon whispered to negan. The shorter man nodded.

“I know.” He whispered back. “let’s hope she wants a fucking unicorn.” Simon laughed. A6613 squealed.

“Can I get one?” Simon and negan looked down at her remembering how good her hearing was.

“We have to find one baby.” She nodded excitedly. Both men gave each other a knowing look. Sergeant commander shook her head.

“You two are spoiling her.”

“We know.” The sang.

 

 

Negan and simon Moved through the market looking through the items. Negan was looking for bat polish since he had just run out.

“The tribute from the kingdom’s coming up. I say we take A6613.” Simon spoke up. “The longer we wait the more victims the Tracian has.” Negan nodded.

“I agree with you. We’ll take baby out there.” Negan answered. He tossed the item he was looking at back in the basket of Knick knacks. “But we’re aren’t allowed to set foot in their community remember?” Simon crossed his arms as he thought for a few seconds.

“A6613 is pretty friendly.” He rubbed at his mustache. “Maybe she can do it alone?” They shared a knowing look that A6613 had a problem with listening to people, especially authority. Negan and simon thought it was a way to rebel without actually getting punished.

“Hey!” They looked up to see Dwight moving toward them. “We have a problem.” Simon and negan knew that sentence meant it was about their alien girl.

“What she do now?” Negan asked placing Lucille against his shoulder.

“She attacked skinny joey when he went to get a mop from the janitor closet.” Dwight told them. “Every time me or arat tried to talk to her all she did was hiss and threaten us.”

“Did she hurt skinny joey?” Simon asked.

“No, she just surprised him.” Dwight rubbed at his jaw. “She won’t talk to anyone, we tried to get Miss. Katie, but that didn’t work.”

“Sergeant commander?” Negan asked.

“She’s on a mission remember?” Simon told negan. “She said she wasn’t coming back till next week.” Negan cursed.

“Okay,” negan moved past Dwight. “Let’s see what’s going on.”

 

As simon and negan came up to the janitor closet he saw Miss. Katie speaking through a closed door. Arat, laura and fat joey watched the school teacher.

“Come on now honey,” miss. Katie said. “Just let us know what’s going on.”

“No! Go away please.” A6613 called back her voice muffled.

“Now what the fuck is going on here?” Negan sang. Everyone looked up at him and simon. Dwight trailing behind them. Miss.katie climbed to her feet.

“I honestly have no idea what’s going on, but it seems she won’t open the door.”

“She tried to scratch me when I opened the door.” Laura spoke up.

“I got scratched.” Fat joey spoke up holding up his fore arm, red welts on his skin. “Skinny joey went to the hospital wing, because she bit him.” Simon sighed shaking his head.

“She hissed at me and called me a meanie when I kicked the door.” Arat told the men. Negan moved toward the door, simon as well. He moved to stand against the wall. Negan tapped the door with the end of Lucille.

“Little kitten let me in.” He sang.

“No! Go away please.” She called back. Negan tried the door knob, finding it locked.

“Open this door now.” Negan told A6613.

“No! I’m busy!” Simon reached in his pocket pulling out A6613’s favorite cat toy. He passed it to negan, who took it. Negan shook it, the jingling from the toy sounding loud.

Everyone heard the door knob unlock, the door open an inch, a6613 peered out.

“That’s mine.” She told negan. He took a step back holding it up.

“Want it?” He grinned at her. “Come an take it.” A6613 reached out, just as she did simon grabbed her arm. A6613 hissed at him as he yanked her out the room.

“No! You bitch!” A6613 screamed as he pulled her toward him. He spun pinning her against the wall behind him. She struggled against his hold. Negan pushed the door open all the way, and stepped inside. He looked down to see a plastic container in the corner of the room. “leave her alone she’s in pain!” A6613 shouted. Negan peeked in the box to see a orange cat looking up at him, three new born kittens suckling at the cat’s teats. He noticed there was one stuck in the cat’s birth canal.

“Laura get in here.” He shouted. The blonde came inside confused. He nodded down at the box. Laura peeked in gasping.

“New born kittens!”

No! They’re mine!” A6613 shouted shoving pass the two covering the box with her torso.

“A6!” Simon snapped moving in the room the others followed.

“Calm down baby,” negan told the cat girl. “Laura was an assistant vet tech.” A6613 pouted up at him, negan realized she had no idea what that was. “laura was an animal medical practitioner.” He stated. A6613 looked at laura. “I noticed there’s a kitten stuck in the cat, if you don’t let laura do something, it can fucking die.” A6613 pulled off the box. Negan moved out of the way letting laura move in front of the box.

“She’s scared.” A6613 told them. Laura pushed her sleeve up to her elbows. She crouched down in front of the box getting to work. A6613 watched Laura help the cat out.

Negan grabbed a6613 by the arm pulling her out the hall. Simon followed. A6613 didn’t say anything, her body language told the men she knew she was in trouble. Dwight, and fat joey left to the hospital wing to look at the scratch, arat was sent inside to help laura and Miss. Katie was excused. The teacher patted A6613 on the head before leaving the hallway.

“How many time do I have to fucking tell you,” negan growled. “Not to hurt people.”

“I didn’t.” She whispered looking down at her feet.

“You scratched fat joey and bit skinny joe!” Negan snapped.

“You bit me too.” Simon stated looking at his forearm, a6613’s teeth imprint in his skin.

“I’m sorry.” Her voice cracked. She moved toward simon rubbing her head against his chest. “I thought you were going to take her way from me!” Simon looked at negan. A6613 moved from simon to do the same thing to negan. The leader looked down at A6613, she looked up at him her eyes big and watery.

“Fuck,” negan muttered looking at simon, then back at A6613. “You will be punished for hurting the others.” A6613 nodded, wrapping her arms around his torso, her chin resting on his chest. “But you should have told us about the cat.” She nodded.

“Can I keep her? we’re friends now.” She told him. Negan sighed sliding a hand through his hair. It was getting harder and harder to tell her no. Negan looked at simon, who smirked at him. Simon had noticed that negan was being lenient on A6613 recently.

“Only if you clean up after her.” Simon spoke up. “I mean you are staying in my room after all.” Negan looked down at a6613 as she smiled hugging negan, then moved to hug simon.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered squeezing simon for a second. Simon hugged her back. Kissing her gently on the top of her head.

“Okay,” laura called. “The kitten is fine.” A6613 let simon go bounding in the closet. Arat moved out of the way as a6613 approached the plastic container. Laura was cleaning her hands on a hand towel. “Okay, mama is doing fine, the baby’s seem healthy. But I do suggest not to touch the kittens for a few days. I’ll bring a litter box and food for the mama.” Laura smiled down at A6613.

“Thank you laura.” A6613 smiled up at laura. The blonde patted her on her head. A6613 looked down at the cat then back up at laura. “I think you should take Arat in your room since you are a medical practitioner.” Everyone gave her a confused look, then glanced at Arat.

“Arat, baby?” Nega nasked. A6613 nodded.

“Yeah! I named the cat arat!”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Arat asked. A6613 looked at Arat.

“No! She’s pretty like you.” Arat was taken back. Simon and negan snorted.

“Oh, thank you?” Negan laughed, arat glared at him. “Shut up coach.” Laura looked down at A6613.

“Are you sure a6?” The alien girl nodded.

“Oh, yes.” She tilted her head. “The kittens need a quiet place to rest.” Laura nodded.

“Okay.” She smiled down at A6613. “I’ll take great care of them.” A6613 nodded.

“I know, if you did not I would hurt you.” Laura looked at negan and simon in surprise.

“A6.” They both warned. A6613 moved to the mama cat. She rubbed her head against the cat. The cat purred at her. A6613 began to groom the cat with her tongue.

“Baby don’t do that, you’re gonna get a hairball!” Simon scolded. Negan turned to laura and Arat.

“Go get the area ready for the cat,” he told them. “We’ll bring them up in a few minutes.” Laura nodded. As the two women moved out the closet arat whispered to Laura: “we are changing that cat’s fucking name.” Laura laughed.

“What it’s cute.” Laura whispered back. “It means a6613 likes you.” Arat rolled her eyes but the smile on her lips told others she was flattered.

Negan, simon and A6613 spent the next few minutes watching the Cat and the kittens. A6613 happy to see everything was okay, negan wondering if it was possible to spay the cat and simon just happy that cats still existed.

 

 

 


	17. Kisses and Daddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and negan find out that someone wants a6613 first kiss. A6613 is tricked in to calling the guys daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was weird writing A6613 call the guys daddy! But my friend gave me 20 bucks to write it, and left the ending up to me so....yeah. Don’t kink shame me! I like ‘sir’ better than daddy honestly.
> 
> Also i wrote this on my phone so expect typos and errors sorry.

“Can I give you a kiss?” A voice spoke causing Dwight to stop in mid stride, Curiosity got the best of him. He knew that some of his saviors would start up relationships and some even got ‘married’, but sometimes it was a headache when they broke up. Dwight sighed, he really didn’t want saviors from his team dating one another. The last time that happened, Sam got stabbed by Beverley for sleeping with Kenny. It was a fucking mess. He peeked in the storage room to see A6613 staring up at a savior, it was Timmy. She turned from him to continue to search through the box in front of her.

Dwight silently cursed, he knew that Timmy had the hots for A6613. The man constantly asked about the alien girl. Timmy called himself a monster fucker…but it was an insult to a6613 she wasn’t a monster but an alien. Dwight hated that Timmy fetishized the alien girl.

“What’s that?” A6613 asked as she continued to look through the box full of toys.

“You know a kiss, you surly seen Negan do that to his wives.” Dwight knew simon and negan wouldn’t like the conversation Timmy was having with A6613. Dwight knew first hand a6613 was naïve when it came to human interactions. She had no idea what sex and kissing was, hell she had to learn from books. Sherry once complained to him that a6613 asked her if she could watch her and negan ‘mate’ to see it first hand.  He had witnessed A6613 confront people on why they did the “interactions” they did.

“Oh mouth to mouth resuscitation?” A6613 asked tossing toys over her shoulders. Dwight watched Timmy move closer to A6613. “Why?” She asked looking up at Timmy as the older man leaned down to her height.

“Because you’re pretty.” She tilted her head at him. “Also it can be practice for when you kiss simon and negan, don’t you wanna kiss simon and negan in the future?” A6613 thought about it. Dwight could feel anger rise in him, how dare Timmy try to take advantage of A6613! He watched Timmy reach in his pocket, the blonde man reached for his gun just in case Timmy pulled a fast one to trick A6613, however it was a cat toy. A6613 stared at the toy pupils going big.

“I’ll give you this toy if you give me a kiss.” A6613 looked up at him. dwight had enough of this, he had to get A6613 out of there fast. He reached in his pocket pulling out the laser that Simon gave him. The mustached man had given him the laser, telling him to use it if A6613 became too much to deal with.

Dwight looked up to see a6613 reach for the toy, but she froze when dwight pointed the laser in the storage.

“RED DOT!” A6613 roared shoving Timmy aside chasing the red dot out the storage. Timmy cried out as he slammed into the boxes beside him. He cursed aloud as he struggled to his feet. He froze when he saw Dwight step into the doorway, the scarred blonde gave him a pointed look before following A6613. He led the alien girl back to the trucks wanting her away from Timmy.

 

“Timmy asked me to give him mouth to mouth resuscitation.” A6613 announced cheerfully at lunch time. She bit in to her grilled chicken leg. Simon and negan turned to look at her, arat snorted, laura gave the alien girl a worried look, and dwight nodded; everyone at the table knew that “mouth to mouth” was kissing. She complained when she saw humans kissing, she said it looked like they were trying to eat each other. “Then the red dot appeared and I chased it! I’ll get out one day.” She told arat and laura.

“Of course you will.” Arat told her. “Did you give him mouth to mouth?” A6613 shook her head she took a spoonful of mash potatoes.

“What else did he say kitten?” Simon asked she looked up at him.

“He called me pretty, and said that it would be practice!” She stopped to watch a pregnant woman run by. She watched to make sure the woman didn’t fall.

“And?” Negan pressed. She looked up at him. “He said I should practice with him if I wanted to do mouth to mouth with you two.” She leaned forward reaching for Arat’s food tray. “May I have your apple slices?” Arat nodded.

“Then he tried to bribe her with a cat toy.” Dwight spoke up. Both men turned to dwight since he was her guardian that day. “I overheard.” Dwight answered. “I used the laser to lead her away from him.” Dwight looked up as Sherry and the other wives passed by. He turned back to negan. “The fucker ran off when I tried to talk to him here.”

 Negan frowned, he reached for Lucille, she was resting against the table. As he picked up the bat, simon reached behind A6613 grabbing negan’s arm, negan glared down at his best friend.

“No, negan.” Simon told him. “We will talk to him. If he doesn’t listen we will deal with it.”

“He’s trying to take advantage of her!” Negan hissed. A6613 munched on the apple slices watching negan. “We gotta do something.” Negan told simon.

“I know, we will deal with it.” Simon repeated. Negan growled sitting back down.

“I can beat him up if you want.” Arat spoke up. Everyone turned to her. “He’s been chasing after laura for the longest time, now he’s trying to take advantage of A6? He deserves an ass kicking.”  Arat leaned forward. “Besides, I think we should deal with it before Sergeant Commander does.” Negan and simon turned to one another. It was true.

A6613 looked up as Katrin came up next to the table. She growled at the wife.

“Hi baby.” Katrin kissed negan making a show of it.

“You look as if you are eating his face!” A6613 shouted swiping up Simon’s mash potatoes chucking it at Katrin as she pulled away from Negan. The white mash splattered against her black dress. Negan burst in to laughter.

“Fucking bitch!” Katrin screamed lunging at the alien girl. A6613’s claws sprung out. Negan grabbed Katrin yanking her away.

“A6!” Simon scolded grabbing her hands pulling her close to him.

“Oh shit it just got good.” Arat stated watching the two. Laura gave her girlfriend a disapproving look. “What?” Dwight looked up at sherry as the rest of the wives came come to the group. Dwight’s heart skipped a beat as sherry gave him a small smile. He wanted to smile back, but he knew…

“You honestly think you can take me?” A6613 shouted at Katrin. “I can chuck you out a window without breaking water on my body!” Simon stood up taking a6613 with him, he chucked her over his shoulder.

“Breaking a sweat kitten.” Simon corrected the alien girl. “I’ll meet you at the trucks for hilltop tribute pick up.” He told negan and the others. Negan nodded.

“Yeah what simon spoke of!” A6613 shouted as simon moved away from negan and Katrin. Arat and laura picked up the rest of the lunch trays following simon. Dwight picked up his tray, he looked at sherry, she stared back. He smiled at her before walking off.

 

Simon pulled his leather jacket collar closer to his neck, it was getting colder. He watched laura and arat stack the tribute from Hilltop in the back of the truck. He scanned the sky, worried it was going to snow soon. Simon noticed that Negan was talking to Gregory, he looked around realizing that A6613 was no where in sight. Simon moved toward negan and Gregory he knew A6613 would be somewhere close to negan.

“Yeah, Timmy keeps trying with the alien.” A voice caused simon to pause. One of his saviors were placing boxes in the truck and other was looking through the one of the crates.

“I heard he wants to be her first or something, she’s a fucking alien she probably got teeth in her pussy.” They both burst in to laughter.

“Hey,” simon snapped. Both men stood up straight fear on their faces. “Where the fuck is Timmy?” Both men looked at each other then back at simon. They knew simon and negan were in charge of the alien girl, and the two men were very protective of her.

 “He went to get the rest of the tribute, with A6613.” One of them answered. “By the barn.” Simon moved away from them toward the barn.

“Come on A6613,” simon heard Timmy say. “Don’t you wanna know what it’s like to kiss? To know how to when you finally kiss negan and simon.” Simon fist tightened. Anger roared inside the pit of his stomach. How could someone try to manipulate his alien girl like that!?

“Species only kiss their mates.” A6613 answered. “Simon and negan are not my mates.” Timmy laughed.

“See, I can be your mate.”

“No thank you. I am not allowed mates.”

“Don’t you want one?” Simon peeked in, he saw a6613 looking down at the crate in her hands. A6613 eyebrows were furrowed, her eyes glossed over, her mouth pulled down in a sad frown. Something Timmy had said set something off in her. Simon hated seeing his A6613 looking so sad.

“I am not allowed to have mates.” She repeated. Timmy moved close to her his hand cupping her jaw. She looked up at him, he leaned down. Just as he was inches from her mouth, A6613 hissed bitting his hand.

“Ah! Fuck!” Timmy shouted ripping his hand from her mouth. He kicked up his foot catching her box, he sent her flying back. Simon rushed forward slamming his fist in Timmy’s face. Timmy cried out falling to the ground. A6613 sat up clutching her stomach. Simon kicked Timmy in the stomach.

“What the fuck is going on here?” Negan asked as he entered the barn, behind him was arat, dwight and a few other saviors. Laura moved to A6613 helping her to her feet.

“He wouldn’t take no for an answer.” Simon told his friend. Negan nodded. He moved to A6613 cupping her cheek.

“You okay baby?” He asked. She looked up at him.

“He caught me by surprise.” She answered. Negan nodded kissing her on the forehead.

“Why don’t you go with laura, and let me deal with this asshole.” A6613 looked down at Timmy then at simon. She nodded as laura took her hand leading her away. Negan sighed.

“We fucking spoke to you last time, remember Tim?” Negan asked looking down at the wounded man. His eyes going straight to the bleeding bite on his hand. Negan crouched down grabbing Timmy by the hair snapping his head up, so the man could look at him. “Now i’m not going to have you fucking killed, that would just make my little alien girl cry; but I am going to have my people beat the fucking shit out of you, and we’re going to see if you survive.” He let go of Timmy, stood up and stepped back. With a snap of his fingers, his people jumped forward attacking Tim.

 

“Did you kill him?” A6613 asked softly as negan climbed in to the truck, simon was shouting orders to his people. Negan turned to her wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

“Of course not.” He smiled down at her. “I just taught him a lesson.” She nodded. She leaned down nuzzling his chest. “He needs to know no means no.” He kissed her on her forehead. Both looked up as simon climbed in the truck, the mustached man smiled down at A6613.

“You okay kitten?” She nodded. He leaned down kissing her on the forehead. She nuzzled his jaw as well. She nodded, but she still had that sad look on her face. “What’s wrong?” Simon asked softly. She shook her head.

“Come on baby,” negan poked her cheek. “You can tell us anything.”

“Can’t harm the locals.” She whispered. “I bit him hard enough to to draw blood.” She wrung her fingers against each other. “I might get in trouble.” Negan shook his head.

“Nah, sergeant commander will understand.” She looked up at him.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” simon answered starting up the truck. “Sergeant commander will completely understand.” He assured her. A6613 gave a small nod. Negan and simon exchanged a look, they knew there was something else bothering her.

“Did Timmy say something that bothered you?” Simon asked softly. A6613 looked at her hands in her lap, she gave a small nod.

“What is it baby?” Negan asked.

“When he asked me if I wanted a mate…” she trailed off.

“Yes?” Simon pressed gently.

“I thought of having one, but the counsel has made it clear I am not to have one. I thought of all my vessel mates I grew up with, and their children and their mates…” she took a shaky breath. “There is a part of me that wants one.” Simon and negan exchanged another look.

“I’m going to tell you the truth baby.” She looked up at negan. “Mates are overrated. They tell you what to do, they piss yah off, and sometimes they can be ungrateful.” She tilted her head.

“Really?”

“Yep.”

“But,” simon spoke up his eyes on the road. “Sometimes you don’t need a mate, husband or wife to have that special connection.” She turned to simon.

“Really?”

“Yeah, look at the three of us. We care about each other right?” She thought for a second and nodded.

“See, we have a connection that nobody, and I mean , nobody can break.” A6613 finally smiled, she hugged simon then turned to hug negan.

“Thank you! I feel much better now.”

“Okay how about this,” negan started. “You can ride on the roof of the truck on our way home.” She smiled up at him. “But, you have to stay on our truck, no jumping on any other trucks, okay?” She nodded excitedly. “No chasing after birds or animals!” Negan called as she climbed out the passenger window. Negan turned to simon noticing a grin on the mustached mans mouth. “What?”

“Gods, you are spoiling her.”

“Like you should talk asshole.” Negan rolled his eyes.

“It’s getting harder to tell her no huh?” Negan didn’t answer, he just punched simon on the arm, looking out his window.

 

 

Sherry looked up as Dwight entered the Parlor, A6613 right beside him. Tanya, Frankie and amber all looked at the cat girl with curiosity.

“Hello wives!” A6613 greeted. “All but Katrin.” The four turned to Katrin, the blonde flipped A6613 off. The alien girl looked up at dwight. “Is that hand gesture vulgar?” Dwight nodded. A6613 hissed at Katrin, moving toward her.

“Hey A6!” Sherry greeted jumping to her feet. The alien girl stopped in her stride to look at her. “Negan’s still getting ready. Why don’t you sit down next to me.” Sherry smiled at the alien girl, pointing the empty space near her. Sherry really didn’t want to hear Katrin bitch about a6613 later. A6613 glanced at Katrin before returning her gaze to Sherry.  She gave a nod moving toward Sherry. The others wives were a tab bit upset that Katrin was not going to get beat up, it was their highlight of the day.

“So no simon today?” Tanya spoke up breaking the uncomfortable silence. A6613 turned to her.

“He is at the outpost for the next few days.” She sounded sad.

“He didn’t want you to go?”

“He said it was best if I stayed behind protecting the sanctuary.” She thought for a second. “But negan said we can visit him today!” She finished cheerfully.

“That’s good.” Sherry looked up at dwight. He looked away from her.

“I wonder when daddy’s gonna come out. I need my morning kiss.” Katrin spoke up. A6613 turned to the blonde.

“You kiss your father on the mouth?” She asked. Amber and the others snorted.

“No you dumbass,” Katrin snapped at her. “negan.”

“Negan’s your father!?” A6613 asked incredulously. She turned to Sherry. “Is that allowed?” Dwight burst into laughter. Sherry turned to him. Her heart squeezing at his laugh. It had been forever since she heard it. The other wives followed Dwight’s laughter.

“You’re so fucking stupid!” Katrin shouted at A6613. “Shut up!” She shouted at the wives. They continued their laughter as Katrin stood up storming to her room, slamming her door behind her. A6613 looked at Sherry in confusion.

“Are they laughing at me?” She asked softly. Sherry shook her head.

“No sweetheart.” Sherry patted A6613 on her shoulder.

“Then why are they laughing?” She asked softly. The laughter died down.

“Sorry a6613.” Tanya told the alien girl. “But that was too cute.” Amber nodded wiping at her eyes.

“But why does she call negan ‘daddy’?” A6613 pressed the wives. They all looked at each other.

“This is new information I did not need to hear.” Dwight spoke up. “I’ll wait outside.” He didn’t wait for anyone to say anything he left.

“Because he likes it…” Frankie answered. A6613 tilted her head at the redhead.

“He likes it?” A6613 asked softly. The others nodded.

“Yep.” Amber smiled at her. “ he really likes it.”

“Do you call humans you like daddy?” A6613 asked.

“I used to call my ex husband daddy.” Tanya answered. The others nodded. Amber got a mischievous look in her eye. She leaned over whispering to Tanya then to Frankie both woman smirked shaking their heads.

“Don’t.” Tanya whispered back.

“Hey, A6613.” The alien girl looked at Amber. “You should call Negan daddy, I think he might like it.” A6613 tilted her head.

“Really?” The blonde nodded.

“Yep.” Amber grinned. “He’ll really like it.”

“Stop it.” Sherry told amber.

“What? It’ll be funny.” Amber told sherry. She looked back at A6613. “And say it like this: daddy.” Amber’s voice went low and husky.

“No, don’t.” Sherry told A6613.

“But you can’t tell negan I told you to call him Daddy, okay?” A6613 nodded. “Now why don’t you go get him.” A6613 nodded again jumping to her feet.

“Okay!” She ran toward negan’s room.

“That was mean.” Sherry told amber who watched after A6613.

“Negan needs to learn that Katrin is fucking annoying, and maybe if someone he likes calling him daddy would have him kicking that bitch out of here.” Amber told sherry.

“And what if that plan back fires on you?” Sherry asked. Amber shook her head.

“Negan fuck A6613? Please, she’s too naïve for him to do anything to her, that’s why he has us.” Sherry didn’t answer her. It was true, sometimes negan would come in to the parlor ask who wants to fuck him, most of the time Katrin volunteered

“Besides it’ll be funny.” Tanya spoke up. Frankie nodded.

“Yeah, come on Sher,” Frankie spoke up. “You have to admit it’s boring here.” Sherry didn’t say anything, but thought of the consequences of their prank.

 

Negan looked up as the door to his room burst open. A6613 rushed toward him hugging him around the torso.

“Hey baby!” He greeted smiling down at her. “How are you this fucking fine morning?”

“I’m doing good daddy!”

“What the fuck?!”

 

Simon looked up from the map as he heard trucks approaching. A smile bloomed on his face when he saw A6613 sitting on the roof of the truck. She was waving excitedly at him. Simon moved from behind the table they had set outside.

As the trucks came to a stop, he noticed Negan had a sour look on his face. Simon tilted his head in question as negan exited the truck. Arat and dwight followed behind, both had these smiles on their face that told simon something was up.

“Hey guys.” Simon greeted.

“Daddy!” Simon froze as A6613 tackled him to the ground. Arat burst into laughter as Simon let out a squeaky: “what?!” He sat up as she nuzzled his jaw. He looked up at Negan who shook his head.

“She’s been fucking calling me that all fucking morning.” He told simon. A6613 pulled simon to his feet.

“Come on Daddy!” A6613 told simon. “I’m hungry feed me!” Simon noticed a few of the saviors looking his way.

“What the fuck is going on?” Simon asked negan.

 

“So apparently the wives, minus sherry,” dwight told Simon. Negan gave a growl, arat snorted. “Told A6613 that you call people you like daddy.” Simon rubbed at his forehead.

“Seriously?” Simon muttered.

“Why the fuck did they did that?” Negan snapped.

“ I guess they thought it would be funny.” Dwight answered truthfully. Negan rolled his eyes.

“Daddy look!” A6613 run to the group holding a big toad in her hands. She held it up to simon and Negan. Arat laughed behind them. Simon sighed shaking his head, negan gave a sound of frustration. “Look how big it is! I can barely wrap my hands around it”

“Okay that’s not fucking fair.” Negan muttered, crossing his legs. He was trying hard not to have dirty thoughts at the moment. He looked at simon. “Do something please.” Simon looked at his friend, his mouth covered by his hand.

“What the fuck you want me to do?” He asked negan. “This is like the word bitch”

“Do you not like my strange creature?” A6613 asked softly. They both looked down at her to see her clutching the toad to her chest. A small frown on her face.

“It’s not that baby.” Negan started softly.

“It’s you calling them daddy, kid.” Dwight answered. Both men turned to him. “Like a bandaid, you gotta rip it off.” She looked at negan and simon. Simon excused dwight and Arat, both nodded moving away from them to give the trio some privacy.

“You do not like me calling you daddy?” She asked them softly. They looked at each other.

“It’s weird, I’m sorry kitten.” Simon spoke first moving up next to her crouching down next to her. Negan nodded moving next to her as well, he took the toad from her hands gently placing it on the ground. The toad croaked a thank you before hopping away.

“You calling us daddy is…”negan trailed off when he noticed her eyes gloss over.

“Then why can Katrin call you daddy?” She asked. Negan let out a breath.

“She only calls him that during mating.” Simon spoke up, negan glared at him. Simon gave him a look.

“It is an endearment for mating?” A6613 asked.

“Yes.” Negan spoke this time.

“But why? it means caretaker. Why would you call your mate that during mating?” A6613 asked looking between both men.

“Well some people like to be called that.” Simon answered. He wished the internet still existed, he could just show what popped up, this conversation was taking years off him.

“Why?”

“It’s a slang word.” Simon answered.

“Slang?”

“Yes, words and phrases that are regarded as very informal.”

“Daddy is slang?”

“Yep, it’s used to show dominance over someone else in an aggressive, playful, or sexual way. But it’s real meaning is a child calling their biological father, or the person who raised them, father, dad, daddy like that.”

“so you can’t call us that because it means you see us as your father.” Negan spoke up.

“Oh.” She tilted her head. “But I do not see you two as my father.”

“Who do you see as a father?” Simon asked.

“The highest.”

“Then with his permission you may call him daddy or dad.” Negan told her a smile on his lips.

“What do I call you then?” She asked looking between the men.

“Well it depends, how do you feel toward us?” Negan asked.

“Well, like when I had my pet Axcephilian.”

“You see us as pets?”negan’s asked. A6613 shook her head no.

“No, I cannot describe it. If anything happened to you two, I would destroy those that hurt you. I would mourn your deaths till I perish and there is a part of me that gets possessive of you, anxious when I cannot see you and excited when I do see you…what is that called?” She Looked up at them.

They honestly didn’t know how to answer her, but they just hugged her tightly. She hugged them back.

“Do you still want me to call you two daddy?” She asked pulling away from them. Both men shook their head.

“Please don’t.” Simon smiled down at her.

“No fucking way.” Negan laughed.

“But you call me baby and kitten!”

“That’s our special name for you, nobody else gets that name.” simon explained, giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead. She tilted her head again.

“Really?”

“Yep.” Negan kissed her on the top of her head.

“We only call you that.” Simon told her. A6613 thought for a second before looking up at them smiling.

“Good if you call anyone else that I’ll bite you.” She told them. They laughed.

“We know.” They both sang. A6613 looked up at the sky as a shadow of a bird flew over them, she looked back at negan.

“Also tell Katrin to watch her fucking back.” simon and negan gaped at her. A6613 squealed as a snake slithered by, she moved following the reptile.

“Did she just fucking…?” Negan trailed off a smirk on his mouth. Simon laughed.

“She did.” Simon moved to follow her. “I have a feeling that snake is going to be a new pet if we don’t stop her.” Negan nodded following simon. “Does Katrin really call you daddy?” Simon whispered. Negan nodded.

“Yeah, she has this daddy kink.” Simon raised an eyebrow.

“Gross.” Negan laughed.

“Look! I named him Hiss-Hiss!” A6613 ran up to them holding the biggest snake they have ever seen. “I have named him, He’s mine now!”

“Fuck…”both men whispered looking at one another.

 


	18. Trouble in the Sanctuary Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Negan meet someone from A6613’s world and he’s a lot bigger and badder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot I wrote a few chapters of angst and heart break! Uhhh...don’t hate me, it’s just to get to know A6613 more i promise.  
> Also i wrote this on my phone so there will be errors, writing errors and grammar errors.

Simon watched as A6613 scrambled up the tree hissing at Arat. The human woman held Slappy the dummy in her hands. Simon knew he had to stop that before A6613 hurt someone.

“I told you if you eat my food again, you’ll deal with Slappy!” Arat called up at A6613. The alien girl gave a cat like growl. “Hi ya! A6 I’m gonna get you!” Arat made the dummy speak, moving it’s eyebrows. A6613 screamed.

“Simon! Negan! Help!” Arat burst in to laughter. “You are horrible Arat!” Simon looked over at Negan to see his friend laughing.

“It’s not funny!” Simon scolded, but he couldn’t keep a straight face.

“It’s just she’s so scared!” Negan roared with laughter. Simon shook his head. A loud cracking sound broke around them, they looked up to see the branch A6613 was sitting on fall, Arat managed to jump out of the way, A6613 clung on the trunk with her claws.

“Come down here A6! I’m waiting for you!” Arat called making Slappy’s eyebrows move up and down. A6613 screamed again kicking out her feet trying to kick the dummy that Arat held out. Arat laughed as she moved away.

Simon moved toward the two with the thought of stopping them. however, A6613 brought up her legs pushing against the tree truck leaping away from, she twisted her body to pounce on Arat. The human woman saw what was going on. Arat screamed in mock fear turn tail, running for it. A6613 landed on all four tearing after her.

“A6!” Simon shouted. Arat screamed as A6613 caught her. Arat threw slappy aside, shouting: “sorry! Sorry!”. However panicked shouting caught their attention. Arat and A6613 looked over their shoulders in horror as the largest Moving truck they had was zooming toward the two women.

“Girls!” Negan shouted. Both men moved toward them, everything seemed to slow down. A loud booming sound was heard as the truck crashed in to them. the sounds of panic and shouts of names roared around them. Saviors tore toward the truck fearing for their peers.

“A6!” Simon shouted coming up to the truck but stopped and stared in awe.

A6613 stood in front of Arat, who was unharmed, clutching A6613’s torso. The alien girl’s right arm up a glimmering forcefield in front of her, the truck’s front was completely smashed in to the barrier. The truck tires were squealing as the truck continued to drive forward.

“What the fuck happened?” Negan shouted moving toward the driver seat. The saviors chasing the truck finally caught up.

“The gas pedal got stuck!” Jefferson shouted. He was breathing hard. “I threw myself out thinking it would turn in to the tree, but it just kept going straight!” Negan ripped open the door reaching inside to shut off the engine. The truck fell with a groan, the smell of burning metal and plastic filled the air. A6613 pulled from the truck’s front.

“Arat are you okay?” She asked. The taller woman nodded.

“Thanks A6.” She whispered. A6613 nodded. Simon moved up to a6613.

“Kitten are you okay?” He asked looking her over. She nodded.

“I am well. I managed to summon my barrier in time.” She smiled up at him. Simon looked her over just in case, he noticed a large tear in her cat suit on her hip leading down to her thigh.

“Kitten you ripped your suit.” She looked down at the tear, frowning. She studied the tear pouting.

“Do not worry, I will fix it.” She smiled at him. Simon noticed another tear as she turned to look up at negan. The tear was on her back exposing her scars.

“You have reflexes baby.” Negan stated smoothing her hair against her skull, she wore it in a single braid. She nodded.

“I must, or I will be destroyed.” Negan laughed.

“A6, there’s a tear on your back.” Simon informed her reaching out to pinch the fabric together. A6613 looked over her shoulder. Negan moved to look at the tear. Simon and negan noticed in the sunlight that her cat suit was full of little stitches, as if she had sewn the fabric together over and over again. They looked at each other then studied the fabric again. “Do you fix your catsuit?” She nodded.

“Oh yes, it’s mandatory.” she answered.

“do you have more?” A6613 tilted her head at them.

“baby, they give you more of these outfits, right?” Negan asked. A6613 looked down at her suit, then up at them.

“no.” she then turned to the truck. “do you want me to take it back to the lot?” Simon smiled down at her.

“yes please.” she skipped away.

“fuck those Counsel fuckers. They fucking hate her or what?” Negan turned to Simon, who rubbed at his mustache in thought.

“Why haven’t the Highest give her more?” Simon asked watching A6613 watch Dwight hook the truck’s front with a cord. Dwight handed A6613 the cord, she begun to pull.

“we might have to have a chat with Sergeant commander.” A loud ripping sound was heard Simon and Negan looked up to see A6613 looking down at her torn catsuit, the tear had forced the fabric to fall off her shoulders, exposing her scars, and gem. Her bare breast on display. She stared at the ripped fabric in confusion.

Without a word the men ran toward their cat girl, negan ripped off his jacket tossing it over her shoulders, pulling the jacket shut. Simon looked up at the people that had stared openly at her.

“What the fuck are you looking at? Take this damn truck in the lot!” Simon snarled. His men moved without a word hurrying to do as he said. Both men moved A6613 toward the building.

“I do not understand,” A6613 said as they moved down the hall toward Simon’s room. “Are you two angry with me?” As they entered the room, simon moved to his drawers to get her extra clothes.

“Of course not Kitten.” Negan smiled down at her. “We’re worried about the people looking at you.”

“Why? I can rip them apart.” She stated. Negan grinned down at her.

“Here, kitten.” Simon held out a grey sleeping shirt and sweats. She looked down at the clothing then up at him tilting her head.

“It’s not bed time yet.” She smiled up at him.

“No, kitten.” He laughed. “Put them on now.”

“Why? I have my uniform.”

“That’s torn.” Simon told her. She looked up at Negan.

“Baby, you gotta get out of that uniform.”

“I can fix it!” She argued. Both men looked at each other.

“Baby,” negan placed a hand on her head, she looked up at him. “it’s too torn, we can find someone to make a new one.”

“It’s mandatory!” She argued.

“But it’s ripped!” Simon argued back. She pouted up at him.

“But the counsel says that it’s mandatory. Warriors are punished if we do not wear our mandated uniforms!” She argued back. Simon looked at Negan.

“But the counsel are not here baby.” Negan told her as she looked up at him.

“I refuse. I rather wear the mandatory underlings.” She pulled off negan’s jacket. Slapped the gem on her chest, a black fabric burst from the gem, wrapping around her neck, another piece wrapped around her breast, another fabric zoomed down underneath her gem down in to her pants. She pulled off the torn cat suit. Looking up at them expectedly. Simon and Negan saw she was in her under garments and her boots.

“Kitten,” simon started softly. “Put on these clothes.” She glared up at him.

“No! You cannot make me!” She turned to run, but negan snatched out his hands grabbing her by her shoulders. She hissed at him struggling. “I will bite you!” She warned.

“Fucking do it.” Negan snapped back. “ I fucking dare you.” She kept eye contact as she slowly opened her mouth leaning toward his hand. Simon took that opportunity to pull the shirt over her head. She squealed struggling.

“Stay still kitten!” Simon managed to pull her arm through one hole.

“I will bite you too simon!” She screamed.

“Please don’t.” Negan snorted. Once they managed to pull her other arm through the other hole, she pulled from them hissing. She lunged at them mouth open, but a large paw caught the back of her shirt.

“Hey!” She struggled.

“Calm down cub.” Sergeant Commander grinned at her. A6613 pouted crossing her arms across her chest. “They’re only trying to help you.”

“They forced me in this human cloth article!”

“You threatened to bite them.” A6613 nodded.

“I did.” Sergeant commander laughed shaking her head.

“I’m going to put you down, do not attack them or I will hide your rear end.” A6613 gave a small nod. Sergeant commander slowly placed her on her feet. Simon picked up A6613 torn up catsuit.

“She thinks she could still fix it!” He handed Sergeant commander the torn outfit. The tiger looked over the fabric sighing. She looked down at the alien girl who was looking down at her boots.

“Cub, how long have you had this uniform?” A6613 looked up at her aunt.

“When was the war of Dervic?” Sergeant commander took a deep breath.

“That was hundred and five years ago!” A6613 looked back at her feet.

“Counselor Sveek said I didn’t need a new uniform…” she whispered. Sergeant commander fist tightened around the fabric.

“What happened to the one you wore at the talent show?” Simon asked. A6613 tilted her head.

“The counsel destroyed it.” She answered. Negan gave a frustrated growl. “They found out that I had done a talent show for humans…” she trailed off looking at her boots.

“Cub,” A6613 looked up at her aunt. “I will speak with the Counsel. You will wear what Negan and Simon have given you. I will inform the Highest.”  A6613 looked at Simon and Negan.

“Will I be punished?” She asked softly. “Because I threatened you?” Negan laughed.

“You’re having a fucking bad day, so I’m gonna let that slide.” He couldn’t help but think she was adorable in a shirt three times her size, the fabric stopped just past her knees.

“How long before she gets a new uniform?” Simon asked sergeant commander.

“Maybe a few days, but knowing the counsel a few weeks.” Sergeant commander turned to A6613. “Now behave cub,” she gave A6613 a lick on the cheek. “Do not worry about punishment, the Highest will speak on my behalf.” A6613 nodded a frown on her lips.

“I miss the Highest.” She whispered. Sergeant commander gave her a hug.

“I know Cub, but he will visit as soon as he can okay?” A6613 nodded. With that Sergeant commander left the room.

“Okay now put on these pants.” Simon said holding up the sweats. A6613 looked at the pants.

“No!” She turned tearing out the door of Simon’s room.

“Hey!” Simon chased after her.

 

two days later Simon and Negan spent the morning at the market looking for clothing for A6613. The grey shirt she wore was dirty, ripped in various places. A6613 had decided that the shirt was no longer necessary so she was running around in her underlings and boots. Simon and negan did not like the looks she was getting from their saviors and workers.

“is it true!?” Laura asked running up to Simon and Negan. Both men looked up from the pile of clothes on the table to look at the blonde. “A6613 is able to wear human clothes?” Arat came up next to Laura.

“yeah, but she refuses to wear them.” Simon answered.

“you think you two can fucking put her in something?” Negan asked. “she’s running around half naked.” Laura and Arat turned to each other, Laura looking excited, Arat giving a smile.

“yeah! We found some cute stuff on a run.” just as Laura said that A6613 landed in front of the group, her daggers in her hands. Her chest and arms covered in blood and guts. Simon and the others didn’t miss how A6613 were getting looks from those around.

“Negan! Dwight said there’s a herd heading toward one of the outposts. I took out the ones that strayed too close.”  she looked up at Simon. “can I please have a snack?”

“A6!” Laura moved toward the shorter woman. “how about we get you cleaned up?” a6613 looked up at the blonde.

“why? I am heading back outside anyway.” she stated. Laura looked over at Negan and Simon.

“Kitten, why don’t you take a break and hang out with Laura and Arat.” Simon smiled down at A6613, she narrowed her eyes at them.

“you’ve been working fucking hard taking care of the biters, and tracking the Tracian. You need a small break.” a6613 looked up at Negan.

“okay,” she smiled at Laura. she then looked up at Negan and Simon. “when I'm cleaned up, I will give you human affection!” she informed them. Both men smiled at her kissing her gently on the top of her head before Laura took A6613’s hand leading the alien girl away. “may I please have a tuna sandwich?”

“of course!” Laura smiled down at her. Arat followed behind them.

 

“we got the tribute from the kingdom.” Simon told Negan as he climbed out of the truck. “Too bad A6 is half naked, we could’ve had her give the vaccines.” Negan turned to his friend.

“Next time, but look.” Negan nodded his head toward the building. A6613 ran by wearing a pink frilly dress, her hair in pigtails.

“no! Keep away from me!” she shouted as Laura chased her with another dress in her hands. Arat followed behind them a pile of clothes in her arms.

“get back here A6!” she shouted. “you have to try on this one!”

“I will rip it to shreds!”

“no, you won’t!” A6613 hissed at them as she jumped on top of a truck.

“this is not mandatory for a warrior!” A6613 shouted. “what is this article of clothing? Why are my legs bare but not my arms?”

“it’s called fashion A6!” Laura shouted. A6613 struggled to pull of the dress.

“how do I remove this? What is this trickery!?” she snarled rolling around trying to remove the dress. She moved to her feet jumping over the woman running toward the building again.

“should we stop that?” Simon asked. Negan turned to Simon.

“nah, arat and Laura has a handle on it.” Negan patted Simon on the shoulder. “come on we have to go to hilltop.”

 

Simon climbed out of the jeep; Negan followed. The rest of the saviors moved to unload the tribute.

“Gregory is a fucking dick.” Simon snapped. Negan nodded.

“did you see his face when you pushed him down the stairs?” Simon laughed.

A sound caught their attention. A6613 ran by screeching, she was now dressed in a pleated leather skirt, mesh stockings and leather bustier crop top. Laura and Arat followed behind her, Laura holding up high heels, arat had a Peaked Leather Officers Cap on and a whip in her hand.

“the outfit is incomplete!” Laura shouted after the screeching cat girl.

“your human brain is incomplete!” A6613 shouted back.  A6613 made a u turn, when she noticed Negan and Simon. “help they are insane!” she shouted jumping on Simon’s back. She pointed to the two women that approached them. “they forced me in something called a thong!” negan snickered. Simon slapped his arm.

“we’re not insane A6,” arat said snapping the whip. “we just always wanted to see you in something else than your catsuit.” Laura nodded.

“look at this one, I think you’ll look adorable in it.” Laura said as she held up a flower pattern romper. A6613 hissed at them.

“warriors cannot wear such things! how will these clothes protect my flesh?” she asked. She looked at Negan. “tell her!” Negan laughed.

“it’s just dress up, kitten.” Negan assured her. He kissed her on the temple. Simon nodded rubbing her arm affectionally.

“Sergeant Commander is working on getting you new uniforms, okay?” Simon told her. “Laura and Arat just want you to try on all these clothes. They don’t want you to fight in them.” A6613 looked at the women in question.

“Yeah, a6.” Laura told her. “We just want to see in the clothes that’s it.”

“If you put on the heels, I’ll give you my whip.” Arat sang. A6613 looked at the whip then back at the woman.

“No more thongs.” A6613 told them. Arat and laura nodded. A6613 held out her hand. “Whip first.” Arat handed her the whip. A6613 dropped from Simon’s back moving up to the women examining the whip. Simon stared at a6613 in her outfit, from behind she looked so human.

“Fuck, she’s hot in that.” Negan whispered. Simon nodded they looked around noticing their men openly staring at A6613. A few whispered to each other grinning. Negan and simon knew those grins. “Change her into something less sexy.” Negan snapped at arat and laura. All three woman looked up at him. “Now.” Laura and arat nodded grabbing a6613 pulling her toward the building.

“Get back to fucking work!” Simon shouted at his men. The saviors lazing around hurried to do their job. Simon turned to negan. “You think she’ll wear that cute sundress we found?” Negan tilted his head.

“Oh yeah! What about that red cocktail dress?” Both men then hurried after the women.

 

“Are you sure you saw someone near the fence?” Negan asked Davey. The man nodded.

“They were big, and had a cloak on.” Davey answered. Negan looked out to the field. “ I saw them run toward the woods.” A6613 came up beside him wearing black overall, the ends of the pants tucked in her boots, her shirt a yellow crop top. Her hair up in space buns. She took negan’s hand in hers, negan gave it a small squeeze.

“Double the men at the gates. Have Arat’s team come with me and simon.” Davey nodded. He looked down at A6613, his eyes lingering on her. A6613 hissed at him. “Get the fuck out of here.” Negan snapped Davey nodded running off. Negan looked down at A6613. “You look cute baby.” She pouted up at him.

“I want my uniform, female human clothing are too tight, and revealing.” Negan laughed giving her a kiss on the forehead.

“Come on let’s find Simon.” She nodded.

 

Negan and Simon scanned the area in front of them. The fire had been put out not too long ago. Simon scanned the woods around them.

“So there was someone watching the sanctuary.” Simon turned to negan, the other man was watching a6613 up in a tree.

“Anyone baby?” Negan called. A6613 looked down at them. Simon felt something come up behind him, as he spun around he was hit in the chest. Simon heard A6613 scream his name as he flew back.

Negan managed to duck the swing the figure threw at him. He swung up Lucille hitting the figure in the arm. Simon came out of nowhere jumping on the figures back stabbing at its chest. The figure tossed Simon in to Negan.

A6613 landed in front of the figure, hissing as she swung her blade. The figure jumped away. A6613 followed, slashing and stabbing. The figure managed to duck and dodge her attempts, with a swing of its massive leg A6613 flew in to a nearby tree.

Negan and simon lunged at the figure simon stabbed, negan swung. The figure grunted as simon managed to get a slice on him.

“Simon!” Negan tossed Lucille at his friend, the mustached man caught the bat swinging it, catching the figure in the face. Simon rolled away as the figure kicked out its foot. Negan slashed at the figure, A6613 tackled negan out of the way a blade come inches from his head. A6613 rolled away from negan.

“Simon get away from him!” She shouted summoning two daggers that had crystal blades as well. She growled at the figure lunging at them. Simon moved toward Negan. They watched A6613 as she fought, they noticed that she was missing her target. Negan climbed to his feet taking Lucille from Simon’s hold as he moved forward, something grabbed the back of his jacket yanking him to a stop.

“Don’t.” Sergeant Commander snarled. Simon was being held back as well. They heard A6613 shrieked, she was holding her forearm, blood seeping through her fingers.

“You’re weak.” The figure snarled. They reached out grabbing A6613 by the neck raising her up in the air. “You are as weak as your human companions. You are a warrior! You are a species!” The figure snarled. “Why wear limiters? Why be as weak as them? ” The figure shook a6613, she whimpered struggling against his hold.

“Stop them!” Simon shouted.

“They’re going to fucking kill her!” Negan shouted. Sergeant commander didn’t answer but watch the figure, slam A6613 against the ground, once, twice, three times.

“Look, you bleed. You’re just like your humans,” they spat. “You wear their clothing, where is your warrior uniform?” The figure snarled. A6613 had blood dripping from her nose. “Need I remind you who you are?” The figured roared throwing her against a large tree. Negan ripped himself from Sergeant commander’s grip, simon as well, she however she wrapped her arms around their waist bringing them to her sides, she was literally carrying them. They struggled in her grip watching helplessly as their cat girl was beaten in front of them.

“A6!” They shouted struggling against Sergeant Commander’s hold.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality it was minutes; the figure stepped back from the fallen A6613. They pulled off the hood to turn to Sergeant Commander, negan and simon stared at the face of a snow leopard.

“Was that necessary Father?” Sergeant commander asked softly. Negan and Simon snapped their head to look up at sergeant commander.

“Father!?” They both yelled.

“you son of a bitch!” Negan shouted ripping from Sergeant Commander grip charging toward the snow leopard, Simon followed his lead.

Both men were thrown to the ground as A6613 threw herself at them. They gave loud grunts as they fell hard on their backs. A whistling was heard, the air above them rushed past.

“please, don’t,” she whispered. “he will kill you.” she was crouched over them, staring up at her Grandfather. Loud cracking sounds were heard, as Negan and Simon sat up the trees surrounding them fell in loud booms. “grandfather-”

“don’t call me that!” he snarled.

“Lieutenant Commander,” A6613 started her voice shaking. “please forgive them they do not understand who you are.”

“and it seems you forgot who you are.” lieutenant commander snarled. A6613 gave a small mew as the leopard stalked toward her sword raised. A6613 raised her head, her nails spring out, a determined look on her face.

‘Father no!” Sergeant commander stepped in front of A6613, arms spread out. The snow leopard stopped short glaring at her.

“How dare you,” the snow leopard snarled. “Who the hell do you think you are speaking to?”

“Leave her alone.” Sergeant commander’s voice was even. The snow leopard’s hand snapped out slapping sergeant commander hard across the face. The tigress stumbled but didn’t fall.

“I am your superior officer, how dare you speak to me in such a manner.”

“Leave her alone father.” Sergeant commander spoke again. A6613 looked up at the tiger in awe. She looked back at simon and Negan before looking back at her aunt. “ she does not deserve your wrath.”

“Move. aside.” The snow leopard growled. Sergeant commander shook her head. “Now girl!” Sergeant commander stared at her father, he raised his paw.

“No!” A6613 shouted moving in front of sergeant commander. “Don’t hurt her please. Hurt me all you want but not my friends.” The snow leopard stared down at A6613.

“Assume the position girl.” The snow leopard snarled. A6613 fell to her knees, she undid her straps of her overalls, removed her shirt. Negan and simon climbed to their feet, moving forward but sergeant commander stopped them with a shake of her head.

“Don’t it will be much worse if you interfere.” The tiger whispered. Both men gave a6613 a desperate look. A6613 had the her black underlings on. She moved her palms on the top of her thighs. The blade in the snow leopard’s hand disappeared and was replaced with a whip, the tail looked metal.

“Warrior  a6613, from the Aries vessel, subject to Prince Mesamal, I, your superior commander are to punish you for your disobedience to the counsel.“ the snow leopard spoke. “Do you fight this allegation?”

“No,” a6613 spoke. “I am guilty of the allegations.” Her voice wavered with unshed tears. The snow leopard raised the whip.

“Twenty lashes.” He brought down the whip striking her hard across her back. A6613 gave a gasp, her fingernails digging in her things. As he rained down on her back, she never made a sound.

As soon as blood covered her back simon and negan rushed forward, but sergeant commander caught them.

“Don’t,” she whispered. “If you interrupt, or if she faints he will start all over.” Both men watched helplessly. The snow leopard stepped away from a6613.

“You have received your punishment warrior. Expose your gem.” A6613 arched her back. He leaned down tapping on her gem, he tapped a strange sequence, the gem no longer looked bright but dim. He straightened up turning to sergeant commander. “Take me to your airship, I am tired.” Sergeant commander moved from negan and simon. She moved toward A6613 who stayed on the ground. “Leave her, the counsel made it clear to let her heal on her own.” Sergeant commander clenched her fist. “Let them attend to her, since she love humans so much.” He turned on his heel moving from the group. Sergeant commander glanced at the humans,a look on her face that asked for forgiveness .without a word she moved after him.

“Baby!”

“Kitten!” Both men fell to their knees next to A6613 as she fell over. Simon pulled off his shirt pressing the fabric to her back. She whimpered but didn’t say anything.

“Fuck! That fucking son of a bitch!” Negan roared. Simon moved picking A6613 up tossing her over his shoulder. She cried out.

“I’m sorry baby, I’m sorry.” He told her. Both men moved toward the sanctuary worried for their alien girl, and cursing her grandfather.


	19. Trouble in the Sanctuary part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about sergeant commander’s past and more about A6613’s mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...hi! Remember i write all my stories on my phone. So there might be typos and errors sorry.

As Dr.Carson worked on A6613’s back. Both men paced Simon’s room. The cat formally known as Arat, now named Catfish, was curled up next to A6613’s head purring as if comforting the alien girl.

“We need to kill him.” Negan told Simon. The mustached man looked at him.

“We fought him, dumbass. we barely got a hit on the asshole.” Simon stated. Negan glared at his friend for a second before looking back at A6613 the poor alien girl was passed out.

“I don’t know what to fucking do.” Negan growled moving toward Catfish’s birthbox. He leaned down picking up his favorite kitten: Munch, a cute pure black kitten. The kitten meowed as Negan nuzzled the kitten. the other three meowed loudly asking to be let out as well. Negan moved to sit on Simon’s couch, kissing the kitten on top of it’s head. Simon growled moving to sit next to Negan.

“Will she heal okay?” Simon asked. Dr. Carson nodded.

“There will be terrible scarring, but other than that she should be fine. However,” he moved on to tell the men how to change the bandages and medication. Simon reached over picking up Crunch the other black kitten, he need to cuddle something, he was too antsy.

“I got everything you asked for.” Laura rushed through the door holding the box of medical supplies. Arat followed behind with another box. Both women moved to set the boxes down in Simon’s kitchenette counters. They then moved toward the kitten box picking up the last two: Chomp, a ginger and white kitten and Nibble, a silver kitten. “Shit, that looks fucking painful.” Laura whispered cuddling the kitten that meowed in her face. Both women sat on the ground.

 Catfish looked at the group holding her kittens, then back at A6613 as the alien girl whimpered. Arat kissed Nibble on his head. She leaned toward laura. Laura kissed Arat on the forehead not saying anything but cuddled the kittens as well. Everyone quiet as they watched Dr.Carson work on A6613.

“How is she?” Simon looked up from his sketchbook to see Sergeant Commander close the door behind her. Negan looked over at her, all four kittens asleep on his chest, he was laid out on the couch, his legs crossed over Simon’s lap.

“Asleep.” Simon answered trying to reign in the anger directed to the tiger. Sergeant Commander moved to sit next to a sleeping A6613. Catfish looked up from her spot, the back of A6613’s thighs.

“I can feel your anger.” Sergeant Commander stated pushing A6613’s hair from her face. “I understand, I…” she trailed off, a sob catching in her throat. “I can’t protect her against what the counsel decides.” Her voice cracking. “I swore to my sister I would protect her daughter, but look at her; I failed.” Sergeant Commander begun to cry. Simon and Negan looked at one another. Negan gathered the sleeping kittens, who protested at his sudden move. He climbed to his feet placing them in their box and moved to sit next to Simon again.

“What happened to her mother?” Sergeant Commander wiped at her eyes. “All a6’s ever told us that she was banished and she has no idea who her father is.” Simon spoke closing his sketchbook, placing it on the ground. He moved forward placing his forearms on his thighs. Sergeant Commander looked at him.

“As I told you before species and human cannot breed. If a human with a womb gets impregnated, the pregnancy will result in a miscarriage, or still born. If a species is impregnated by a human, there is the rare chance the child will survive.” Both men nodded. “My sister fell in love with a human during one of her undercover work. She was the Lieutenant Commander at that time, and a scholar, she was sent to learn more of that planet and the locals. She had been careful, only mating when she was not in heat using human contraception,” Sergeant Commander shook her head. “She must have went in heat a little early resulting in A6613’s birth.” Sergeant Commander stared down at A6613. “She looks just like Addiel, that was my sister’s chosen human name.”

“So why does your asshole of a dad hate A6613?” Negan asked. Sergeant Commander looked up at them.

“ his favorite daughter was banished because of her, returned to his position from his retirement.” Sergeant Commander gave a sad sound. “I guess what sealed the coffin was that the highest gave A6613 her mother’s name.” Simon raised his eyes brows.

“You mean A6613’s name was her mothers name?” Sergeant Commander nodded.

“Yes,” Sergeant Commander summoned a bottle from her wrist band. She opened the bottled thing a swig, Then held it out to the men. “Rum.” Simon and Negan both moved to sit on the bed. Simon took the bottle taking a swig, then passed it to Negan. “She is the spitting image of my sister, minus the hair and eye color. Addiel, gods she loved that name, she had golden brown hair and steel colored eyes.”

Simon and Negan both glanced down at the sleeping A6613, she gave a pained sound as she turned her head away from them. Simon reached out giving A6613 a gentle caress on her arm.

“What happened to Addiel?” Negan asked. He took another swig of the bottle. Sergeant Commander sighed.

“Banished from service, she was sent away with all the others. She was no longer useful, she was…” Sergeant Commander swallowed hard. “Considered a traitor to the species. The Counsel wanted to kill her, but the Highest decided to remove her gem and sent away.” Simon and Negan gaped at her.

“Wait, wouldn’t she die?” Simon asked. Sergeant Commander sighed as she took the rum bottle from Negan’s hold she took a swig. She nodded.

“ it really depends on the species, some survive some don’t…she did. However, Banishment is different with my kind than humans.” She took another swig. “How species banish goes such as this, we’ll use my sister for example. Addiel was brought before the counsel, the highest and the royal family. The witnesses came forth, testified, answered questions, then she was sentenced. After A6613’s birth, she was sent with others that broke our laws, we remove the gems, and if the species survive then they survive. If they don’t, we get no word, we are left in the dark.” Negan and Simon looked at each other.

“So you have no idea if Addiel survived? Can’t you visit her?” Simon asked taking the bottle back and taking a drink. Sergeant Commander shook her head.

“No, no one knows where the banished are sent, only the royals and their guards.”

“What about the royals? What did they decide?”

 “Believe it or not the royals gave her a ‘what if’ sentence.” Simon and Negan tilted their head in confusion. “Now, Because Addiel was pregnant at the time of her trial. the royal family was lenient on her, she was great at what she did, a majority of research papers in the archive was written by her, and the royals adored her. Addiel, was told if the child survived: she was banished, she would never see A6613 ever again. And if A6613 died at any moment in her first stage of life, she would be able to return. Now this sentence was not given out freely. Like I said the royals adored Addiel, she saved the queen from poison with her knowledge of the plant, the queen had been pregnant with her first child. After A6613 was born, Addiel was put in a cell.” Sergeant Commander’s voice broke once again. “We waited for A6613 to die from complications like all the others, but when the Nursing species saw A6613’s power level, we were informed that she was to be a warrior. I hated A6613. I was losing my sister to an abomination.” Simon and Negan stared at the tiger. She begun to cry. “ I had to watch my baby sister be taken away from me, I had to witness the removal of her gem. Before they placed her in the caravan ship, she grabbed me fighting the guard screaming to take care of her daughter, that I was her aunt that I was, by blood oath, to protect A6613.” Sergeant Commander sobbed wiping at her eyes. “That night I snuck in to the nursing room, I scanned every nursing pod looking for the abomination, I thought if I killed A6613 my sister will return; since that was the deal.” Sergeant Commander snatched the bottle from Simon downing the rest of the liquid. “As I raised my blade over the sleeping baby, she opened her eyes at me and smiled. She looked like the spitting image of my sister as a baby, I was 450 when Addiel had been born. Our mother passed from complications of the birth, she always had a weak heart. I remember staring down at A6613, she reached out with her tiny fist… and I couldn’t. I picked her up and held her sobbing. I lost my sister, but I gained family. I swore I would protect her.” Sergeant Commander summoned another bottle opening it. “For two hundred and five years, I had to watch her treatment. I had fought for her equal rights and was pushed down, my father being the one. He hates that she’s half human, he hates that she’s so strong and he hates that she has the compassion for humans.” She down the bottle.

“So what the fuck happens now?” Negan asked. Sergeant Commander sighed.

“He was sent by the counsel, they believe that A6613 is getting weak. He’s here ‘retrain’ her, make her the killing machine she is. He wants her to remove her limiters.” Simon angrily scrubbed at his chin in thought. “Remove her humanity…”

“That’s bullshit!” Negan snapped in a harsh whisper not wanting to wake A6613 up. He moved from the bed pacing in front of the two. “He can’t fucking do that shit!”

“He can.”

“We’ll stop him!”

“He’ll kill you.” Negan glared at Sergeant Commander.

“Calm down Neegs.” Simon spoke up. They both turned to the mustached man. “Now, my question is if A6613 dies, does your sister return?” Sergeant Commander looked down at the floor, she shook her head.

“No, the deal was the first stages of A6613’s life.” Simon nodded. Sergeant Commander took a breath she stood up wiped at her face. “Lieutenant Commander will be staying for a few days, I will supervise. I request that you two refrain from giving A6613 affection.” Sergeant Commander tapped on her gem twice, a bottle materialized in her hand.

“What did he do to her gem?” Negan asked. Sergeant Commander looked up at him.

“He slowed down her healing properties, but I convinced him that A6613 needs to be healed if she is to retrain. Now pull her to her knees I need to restart her gem.” Simon nodded moving to the end of the bed. He moved to his knees over A6613’s calves, Sergeant Commander moved to slide an arm under A6613’s chest pulling her up. A6613 gasped her eyes opening, she struggled a bit.

“No, it hurts!” She whined as Sergeant Commander gently pushed her back in to Simon’s chest.

“I know cub, but I need to do this.” Negan moved up next to Sergeant Commander watching her. After a sequence tap on the gem, A6613 gave a soft moan, her head slumping back on Simon’s shoulder.

“That feels nice,” she whispered. “Thank you.” Her eyes closed.

“Baby?” Negan asked as Sergeant Commander laid her back on her front.

“Endorphins.” The tiger informed him. She gently pulled the bandages off A6613’s back both men moved to stop her. “It’s okay, this,” she held up the bottle. “Is a rapid healing agent. I got permission from Lieutenant Commander and the counsel.” They watched her shake the bottle then spray it on A6613’s wounds. The alien girl screamed in pain as the liquid begun to foam up. Catfish who had been sleeping peacefully, jolted up zooming away in fright. “Hold her down!” Simon and Negan moved to do as they were told. “I know love,” Sergeant Commander whispered. “It’s going to hurt at first, but I promise it will be better.” A6613 struggled a bit before relaxing on the bed breathing hard. Sergeant Commander turned to Negan handing him the bottle. “Every three hours, wipe off the foam, and reapply. Use gloves, it will get gooey and disgusting but she will be healed.” Negan took the bottle nodding. “After tonight she will be sleeping in my aircraft.” Simon and Negan looked at each other. “I do not want a reason she is punished again.” Both men nodded. “Good night gentlemen.” With that she left.

Simon climbed off the bed moving toward his kitchenette. He pulled open his liquor cabinet taking a bottle out. Negan moved toward him, he placed the bottle on the counter.

“You got a timer?” Simon nodded pulling out his old phone from the drawer.

“Should be charged.” He answered handing it to Negan. Negan took it. Simon took a drink from tequila bottle. “We should kill him.” Simon turned to Negan.

“You do realize that actions have consequences.” A voice sang. Both men spun around to see the glowing figure sitting on the bed next to A6613. “And like I told you before, if you move forward the way you intend she will die.”

“It’s been months since we’ve seen you.” Simon stated. “You appear now?” The figure gave a laugh.

“But of course you two are about to do something really stupid.” Simon nodded taking a drink.

“If you can see the fucking future what happens with the leopard asshole?”  The figure floated away from the bed toward them.

“I cannot say, the paths are always changing.”

“Of fucking course that would be your fucking answer.” Negan snapped.

“But I will say this,” the figure ignored Negan. “There will be a moment where you have to choose to strike, but do not. For he will see his daughter, and he will respect her. Do not interfere these next few days, and if you do the path will change.” The figure turned to look back at A6613. “Take care of her and heed my warning.” With that the figure sank through the floor. Both men looked at each other sighing.

“This is our normal.”

“Yep.” Simon agreed handing Negan the tequila bottle.

 

The next morning Simon and Negan were rudely awoken by a slam of the door. Simon jumped to his feet gun raised, eyes wide, he scanned the room looking for danger. Negan was in the same position Lucille raised high ready to bash skulls. Both men looked at Sergeant Commander and Lieutenant Commander, the two feline stood near the bed. A6613 was sitting up staring up at her grandfather.

Sergeant Commander didn’t say anything but held out a brand new catsuit. A6613 gently took it from her grip scrambling off the bed into Simon’s bathroom.

“Humans.” The snow leopard sneered.

“Assface.” Negan greeted. Simon hit his arm. Negan glared at his best friend. Catfish meowed jumping on the counter. Simon realized it was her feeding time. He moved to get her food. Negan turned to look at A6613 as she exited the bathroom, her catsuit was black with silvery purple. She was braiding her hair as she moved toward the two.

“Remove your limiters.” The snow leopard spoke. A6613’s eyes widen, she looked at Sergeant Commander who looked at her feet.

“I cannot, I will frightened the humans.”

“Do I care of them?” He asked. “Remove them.” She looked at Negan and Simon. Tears welling up. That was one of her fears, both men knew. She didn’t want to expose that self. Negan reached over grabbing the walkie talkie.

“Good fucking morning saviors.” He spoke. “I have an announcement: we have a guest here at the sanctuary. A snow leopard, our alien girl’s higher up, now this tough son of a bitch don’t like us humans so stay out of his way, do not speak to him, or even look at the dick bag. A6613 will be passing through, for your safety I want you all to stay the hell from her. Tell the workers, and if any of you asshole disobey me, I will put you on the fucking fence.” He paused. “Now give me a hell yeah if y’all understood.” Voices overlapped as they responded.

Simon finished feeding catfish, he moved toward his closet pulling out her cloak.

“Here baby,” he smiled at her as he threw the cloak over her shoulders. “You can wear this.” He pulled the hood over her head.

“Thank you Simon.” She whispered. he reached in his pocket pulling out her favorite cat toy.

“Just in case you—“ he was cut off as the toy was slapped from his hand. A6613 was yanked roughly by her grandfather.

“No wonder you’re so weak.” He snarled roughly pulling her out the room. Sergeant Commander gave both men a sad look before following her father. Simon rubbed at the stinging area, he looked down at the cat toy then back at the open door.

Negan moved to follow them, but Simon stopped him.

“Don’t. I know that shit pisses you off but remember what the ghost said. We have to stay away.” Negan stared at his friend rage in his face, he was breathing hard. “It’s just a few days.” Negan nodded. “Go take a shower, we have shit to do.” Negan nodded again. Both men knew they had to be patient, they knew their alien girl was stronger then anyone they had ever met.

 


End file.
